Golden moon Polish traslation
by sola91
Summary: Bella nie załamała się, gdy Edward ją opuścił, zwłaszcza, gdy zorientowała się, że Jasper został w Forks. Ale, gdy Alice wciąż czeka na Alasce na Jaspera, czy Belli uda się znaleźć nową miłość, czy znów zostanie porzucona? B/J AU/OOC. By NusiainForks.
1. Rozdział 1: Porzucona zabawka

Moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodłam waszych oczekiwań ^^

Autorką jest przecudowna **NusiainForks**, od której uzyskałam pozwolenie na tłumaczenie, a oryginał znajdziecie pod ID: _4876020_  
Jeszcze dziś na pojawi się także moje tłumaczenie, bo obiecałam to autorce.

Postacie są kanoniczne, Cullenowie są wampirami, rzecz dzieje się po tym, jak Edward rzuca Bellę.

Najpierw wstęp od autorki, potem zaserwuję wam prolog i pierwszy rozdział.

* * *

_**Edward opuszcza Bellę, ale ona się nie załamuje, zwłaszcza, gdy orientuje się, że Jasper powrócił do Forks. Ich rodząca się przyjaźń pomoże Belli odbudować poczucie własnej godności. Ale, gdy Alice czeka na Jaspera na Alasce, czy Bella odnajdzie nową miłość? Czy zostanie ponownie porzucona?  
To moje pierwsze ff, które opisuje budujące się powoli uczucie z punktu widzenia Belli, tak jak w Zmierzchu. Jeśli Jasper i Bella mają być razem, doprowadzenie do tego będzie długim procesem. W tej historii ważna jest również Alice, więc, jak napisałam na początku, koniec wciąż nie jest pewny.  
Dwa pierwsze rozdziały przedstawiają Bellę, Jasper pojawia się dopiero w trzecim.**_

Tyle opisu samej autorki, ja ze swojej strony życzę miłego czytania i czekam na opinie  
Tekst na razie bez bety, bo trudno jakąś znaleźć o tej porze, a nie mam czasu, by czekać.  
Jeśli znajdziecie jakieś błędy, wytykajcie je, proszę.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Prolog**

On umierał.  
Dym drażnił moje oczy, a moje płuca były przepełnione ciężką wonią kadzidła, gdy wilki wrzucały ciała wampirów do ognia. Słyszałam wycie i warczenie watahy, kiedy ich wściekłość doprowadziła ich do szaleństwa.  
Byłam pokryta krwią. Kapała na niego, gdy rozpaczliwie próbowałam utrzymać jego rozerwane i połamane ciało w całości, by w jakikolwiek sposób uchronić go przed pewną śmiercią. Utrata krwi była niczym, moje rany były powierzchowne. Umierał. Umierał, bo próbował mnie obronić. I nie mogłam zrobić nic, by temu zapobiec.  
Krzyczałam z całych sił, mimo dławiącego dymu, aż hałas zamienił się w słowa:  
- Jacob! – krzyknęłam. – Musisz go uratować. On nie może umrzeć z mojego powodu! Błagam cię, jesteś jedyną osobą, która może to zrobić. Jacob! Mój Boże, Jasper, nie! Musisz go uratować, on umiera!  
Dym był tak gęsty, że z ledwością mogłam coś zobaczyć, ale mój marny wzrok zarejestrował jakiś ruch. Głos uwiązł mi w gardle, gdy rozpoznałam znajomą sylwetkę. Alice!

_Rozdział I_  
**Porzucona zabawka**

Odszedł.  
Jakaś część mnie chciała podążyć jego śladem, dogonić go i zmusić do zmiany zdania. Wiedziałam jednak, że to niemożliwe. Byłam beznadziejnym piechurem i nigdy nie osiągnęłabym jego prędkości, nie mówiąc już o potknięciach i zranieniach. Poza tym, jak mogłabym namówić go do powrotu? Jeśli mówił prawdę, jeśli mnie nie chciał, to żadna dyskusja nie odniosłaby pożądanego skutku.

Upadłam na ziemię. Nie wiedziałam, co mam zrobić, gdzie pójść, co o tym myśleć. Tyle razy powtarzał mi, że mnie kocha. Myślałam, że był ze mną szczery. Mimo tych zapewnień dziś był tak chłodny, jak gdyby stał się kimś innym. To nie był Edward, którego kochałam, lecz nieznajoma mi osoba.

Siedziałam nieruchomo przez dłuższą chwilę. Stałam się bezwartościowa i opuszczona, jak zabawka, która wyszła z mody, chociaż w zeszłym sezonie wiodła prym. Oczywiście, Edward bez problemu się z tego otrząśnie, ale co ze mną? Przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy Edward był moim całym światem, spędzaliśmy razem każdą chwilę. Nie miałam innych zainteresowań, niczego, co mogłoby mnie od niego odciągnąć. Jak mogłam ruszyć do przodu? Poczułam, jak odrętwienie ogarnia moje ciało, gdy pogrążałam się we własnej żałosności.

Kiedy w końcu zdecydowałam się poruszyć, poczułam, że zdrętwiałam, dosłownie. Straciłam czucie w nogach po tak długim siedzeniu w jednej pozycji. Kolejny dowód na to, że byłam tylko żałosnym, nic nie znaczącym śmiertelnikiem. Edward mógłby siedzieć w tej samej pozycji przez kilka dni bez najmniejszego śladu dyskomfortu.

Wyprostowałam nogi i skrzywiłam się z bólu, gdy krążenie powróciło. Tysiące szpilek i igieł wbijało się w moje łydki. Zupełnie jak te, które zostały wbite w moje serce. Odczuwałam dziwne zadowolenie z tego bólu – przynajmniej mogłam dowieść, że wciąż czuję.

Gdy ból w nogach nareszcie ustąpił, podniosłam się i ruszyłam w stronę domu. Charlie jeszcze nie wrócił, ale na kuchennym stole znalazłam krótką notatkę, napisaną moim chaotycznym pismem:

_Jestem na spacerze z Edwardem. Będę niedługo, B. _

Byłam zdezorientowana, przecież to nie ja to napisałam. Edward musiał to zrobić, ale dlaczego? Oczekiwał, że wciąż będę na zewnątrz, gdy Charlie wróci? Czy myślał, że wpadnę w coś w rodzaju katatonii* i Charlie będzie musiał mnie szukać? I, jeśli tego oczekiwał, czy naprawdę zostawiłby mnie samą po tym, jak zeszłej wiosny ostrzegał mnie przed zagrożeniami czyhającymi w lesie? Zaczęła mnie ogarniać wściekłość. Zgniotłam kartkę i wrzuciłam ją do kosza.

Nie, nie dam mu tej satysfakcji i nie zachowam się jak słabeusz, za którego mnie uważał. Owszem, zranił mnie, ale rany nie są śmiertelne. Będę potrzebowała czasu, by wyzdrowieć – przywykłam do tego. Życie niezdary takiej jak ja, polegało na leczeniu się z obrażeń i uleganiu kolejnym wypadkom. Jeśli cokolwiek miało być łatwiejsze od ran fizycznych, to właśnie ten emocjonalny cios. Nie potrzebowałam żadnych szwów, usztywnień lub gipsu. Potrzebowałam czasu.

Myśl o czasie sprawiła, że zerknęłam na zegar. Cholera, było już naprawdę późno. Charlie niedługo wróci do domu, a ja nie przygotowałam jeszcze obiadu. Nie miałam czasu, by zrobić coś, co w jakikolwiek sposób przypominałoby domowe jedzenie, więc chwyciłam spaghetti i słoik sosu. Wiedziałam, że w zamrażarce mam torbę mrożonych klopsów na okazje takie jak ta. Błyskawicznie zalałam makaron wodą, by go zagotować i wrzuciłam klopsy do garnka z sosem. To nie będzie moje największe kulinarne osiągnięcie, ale Charlie prawdopodobnie nawet tego nie zauważy. Nie był specjalnie wybredny.

Zadzwonił telefon. Nie miałam ochoty na rozmowy, ale musiałam odebrać, w razie gdyby dzwonił Charlie.

- Cześć, Bella. – Usłyszałam głos Jessiki Stanley.

Skuliłam się. Jessica mogła do mnie zadzwonić tylko z jednego powodu – jej mama dowiedziała się, że Cullenowie wyjechali z Forks. _Złe wiadomości szybko się rozprzestrzeniają_, pomyślałam. A potem zorientowałam się, że Edward nie podał mi nawet oficjalnego powodu, dla którego wyjechali. Co miałam powiedzieć Jessice, gdyby zapytała się, dlaczego się wyprowadzili? _Och, wiesz, Jess, Edward uważał, że nie byłam dla niego wystarczająco dobra i nie mógł znieść myśli, że musi żyć w tym samym miasteczku, co ja. Dlatego cała jego rodzina wyprowadziła się, bo w innym przypadku ulegliby pierwotnemu instynktowi i zabiliby mnie dla mojej krwi_. Tak, to brzmiało przekonująco.

Na szczęście nie musiałam być tak bardzo twórcza.

- Moja mama właśnie wróciła do domu i powiedziała mi, że doktor Cullen przyjął propozycję pracy w Los Angeles, więc jego rodzina musiała się natychmiast wyprowadzić. To okropne! Rozmawiałaś już z Edwardem?

_Przeprowadzka do słonecznej Kalifornii_, pomyślałam. Musiałam przyznać, że ta ironia była trochę zbyt wykwintna. Edward naprawdę działał na wielką skalę, upewniając się, że nie zostawił za sobą żadnych śladów. Wiedziałam, że jedynym miejscem, gdzie Cullenowie się nie przeniosą, będzie miasto, które zmusi ich do ciągłego przebywania wewnątrz budynków. Bał się, że spróbuję go śledzić, więc wymyślił bezsensowne kłamstwo, jako sygnał dla mnie? Zacisnęłam moją pięść w gniewie. Nie byłam agresywną osobą, ale w tej chwili nie miałabym nic przeciwko, gdybym mogła uderzyć w coś lub kogoś

- Bella? – głos Jessiki przerwał moje rozmyślania. Spanikowałam. O co mnie pytała? Ach, tak. Chciała wiedzieć, czy rozmawiałam z Edwardem.  
- Tak, rozmawialiśmy. To prawda.  
- Och – szepnęła i domyśliłam się, że nie dzwoniła tylko po to, by potwierdzić plotki. Chciała szczegółów. – Więc co zamierzasz zrobić? Będziecie odwiedzać się w weekendy?  
- Um… - Mój mózg pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Edward odszedł i sprawił, że poczułam się upokorzona, ale nie było powodu, dla którego inni mieliby o tym wiedzieć. Co mogłam powiedzieć, by nie wyjść na porzuconą zabawkę? Po chwili wymyśliłam historię, która powinna zadziałać. Taką przynajmniej miałam nadzieję. – Latanie jest dosyć drogie, a ostatnia klasa oznacza więcej szkolnych obowiązków. Poza tym muszę pracować w weekendy. Zobaczymy, jak to wszystko się ułoży, ale na razie postanowiliśmy, że spotykanie się z innymi ludźmi będzie dobrym pomysłem.  
- Rozumiem – powiedziała, niedowierzając. – I pogodziłaś się z tym? To znaczy, wiesz, co mówią o dziewczynach z Kalifornii. Jesteś pewna, że chcesz dać Edwardowi wolną rękę, by mógł… eksperymentować?  
Mogłam wyczuć w jej głosie, że raczej mi nie uwierzyła. Sam fakt, że miała rację, sprawił, że zapragnęłam być bardziej przekonująca.  
- To nieistotnie – odparłam znudzonym tonem. – Wiesz, nie popełniłam błędu. Kocham Edwarda, ale był bardziej użytecznym chłopakiem, gdy był tutaj, rozumiesz?  
- Naprawdę? Myślałam, że szalejecie za sobą.  
- Bo tak było, ale mam dopiero osiemnaście lat i nie mam zamiaru spędzić ostatniego roku liceum na wysyłaniu e-maili, telefonowaniu i okazjonalnych spotkaniach z chłopakiem-na-odległość. Jestem pewna, że Edward myśli tak samo. –_Tak, wyraził się wystarczająco jasno_. – Będziemy w kontakcie, ale otwarliśmy się też na inne możliwości.

Skrzyżowałam palce, gdy wypowiadałam ostatnie kłamstwo. Wiedziałam aż za dobrze, że nie będzie żadnego kontaktu między mną i Edwardem. Jak to ujął? _Będzie tak, jakbym nigdy nie istniał._ Równie dobrze mógł to zamienić na: [b]będzie tak, jakbyś nigdy nie istniała.[/i]

- Łał, Bello, przyjęłaś to bardzo dobrze – powiedziała Jess. Jej głos wciąż przepełniony był wątpliwościami, ale także rozczarowaniem. Prawdopodobnie miała nadzieję, że będę miała złamane serce. Pomyślałam o kartce wrzuconej do kosza. _Witaj w klubie, Jess. Witaj w klubie._  
- Tak myślisz? Po prostu staram się dostrzec jakąś jasną stronę tej sytuacji. Może randkowanie jest jak jazda konna – kiedy upadniesz, najlepsze, co możesz zrobić, to ponownie usiąść w siodle.  
- Jasne – odparła niepewnie. Mogłam się założyć, że myślała teraz o wolnych chłopcach z naszego rocznika, włączając jej byłego, Mike'a Newtona. – Ale nie ma sensu się spieszyć.

Wiedziałam, że rozmowa nie potoczyła się w kierunku, który przewidywała Jess, gdy do mnie zadzwoniła. I byłam z tego zadowolona, chociaż wywlokłam za wierzch mój gniew na Edwarda i byłam wredna w stosunku do niej. Naprawdę nie chciałam z nikim chodzić, a zwłaszcza z Mike'm Newtonem, więc dlaczego miała być tak samo nieszczęśliwa jak ja?

- Nie będę się spieszyć – zapewniłam ją. – Myślę, że mała przerwa od związków dobrze mi zrobi. Wybacz, Jess, ale mój tata za chwile będzie w domu, a ja nie skończyłam jeszcze obiadu, więc… - Zawiesiłam głos.  
- Oczywiście, nie będę cię zatrzymywać. – Na szczęście złapała aluzję. – Zobaczymy się jutro w szkole.

Odłożyłam słuchawkę i pomyślałam, że gdy tylko informacja dostanie się do domu Jessiki, prędzej czy później zostanie poruszona przez nią lub jej matkę. Jutro rano wszyscy w Forks będą wiedzieli o mnie i Edwardzie. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że moja wersja była wystarczająco przekonująca.

Skończyłam przygotowywać obiad, gdy Charlie wszedł do domu.

- Cześć, Bells – powiedział ostrożnie, jak tylko usiedliśmy przy stole. – Słyszałem, że Cullenowie wyprowadzili się do Kalifornii. Edward wyjechał z nimi?

Zaskoczona, podniosłam wzrok. Mimo, że skończyłam osiemnaście lat i wszyscy sądzili, że Edward jest w tym samym wieku, możliwość, że zostałby tutaj sam, opuszczając swoją rodzinę, nawet mnie nie przyszłaby do głowy. Miałam nadzieję, że Charlie był jedyną osobą, która popełniła ten mentalny błąd.

- Oczywiście, tato. Edward wciąż jest w liceum. –_Nie pierwszy raz._ Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, dokąd Cullenowie naprawdę wyjechali i czy zaczną naukę w liceum od początku. Z jakiegoś powodu nieszczęście, które przyniesie ta zmiana - szczególnie dla Edwarda i Rosalie – ofiarowało mi maleńkie uczucie zadowolenia. Kto przypuszczałby, że jestem aż tak mściwa?

- Rozumiem. Będę musiał zamówić ofertę telefoniczną z tańszymi rozmowami zamiejscowymi?

Wiedziałam, że muszę okłamać również Charliego, ale nie spodziewałam się, że sprawi mi to taką trudność. Charlie będzie pierwszą osobą, która dowie się, że nie rozmowy na linii Forks - Los Angeles po prostu nigdy się nie odbędą, z drugiej strony miałam pewne problemy z powiedzeniem mu prawdy.

- Nie sądzę, tato. Związki na odległość raczej nie są dobrym pomysłem. Zdecydowaliśmy z Edwardem, że będziemy spotykać się z innymi ludźmi. My… my zerwaliśmy ze sobą.

Tym razem Charlie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

- I pogodziłaś się z tym? – Był jednocześnie skoncentrowany, podejrzliwy, pełen nadziei i ulgi.  
- Tak, chyba tak.  
- No, no. – Najwyraźniej go nie przekonałam. – Mam cię zawieźć do Los Angeles, żebyś mogła przekonać go do powrotu do Forks?

Skrzywiłam się na wspomnienie historii, którą uraczyliśmy Charliego po wydarzeniach ostatniej wiosny. Ciężko było uwierzyć, że mogliśmy spędzić bez problemu tydzień z dala od siebie, nie mówiąc już o dłuższej rozłące. I nic w tym dziwnego, skoro byłoby to kompletnym kłamstwem. Przynajmniej z mojej strony. Ale musiałam odegrać swoją rolę w tym przedstawieniu i rozwodzenie się nad zaistniałą sytuacją nie było ani trochę pomocne. Spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć.

- Cóż, cała rodzina nie wróci tutaj dla mnie i Edwarda, więc nie sądzę, byśmy mieli jakikolwiek powód do odbycia tej podróży.

Charlie się zasępił.

- Masz zamiar zostać w Forks? – zapytał i wtedy wszystko nabrało dla mnie sensu. Bał się, że teraz, gdy nie ma już Edwarda, zdecyduję się wrócić do Renee i Phila. Zdziwiłam się, że nie przyszła mi do głowy taka myśl. Oczywiście, mogłam uniknąć wszystkich plotek, po prostu opuszczając miasto. Miałam się gdzie podziać. Ale widząc zawiedzioną minę Charliego zrozumiałam, że to nie jest żadne rozwiązanie. Charlie mnie potrzebował i nie mogłam pozwolić Edwardowi, by wygonił mnie z własnego domu. Nie chciałam zaczynać ostatniego roku w nowej szkole, być zmuszoną do poznawania nowych ludzi i znalezienia nowej pracy. Pozostanie w Forks będzie trudne, ale z pewnością łatwiejsze od przeprowadzki.

- Tak, tato. Zostaję w Forks. Chcę skończyć liceum z moimi przyjaciółmi.  
Widziałam, że to kupił. Byłam całkiem dobra w przekręcaniu faktów – może powinnam rozważyć karierę w public relations?  
- Cieszy mnie to, Bello. Uwielbiam mieć cię przy sobie.

Zakrztusiłam się. Takie wyznania nie padały często z jego ust. Zawstydzona, zawiesiłam głowę.

- Też cię kocham, tato – odpowiedziałam.

Skończyliśmy posiłek w ciszy. Po obiedzie pozmywałam naczynia, a Charlie zajął się wycieraniem i odkładaniem ich na miejsce. Nie potrzebowaliśmy słów.

Kiedy umyliśmy wszystkie naczynia, Charlie poszedł do salonu obejrzeć mecz baseballu. Powiedziałam mu, że muszę odrobić zadanie i weszłam na górę. Domyśliłam się, że Edward przygotował jeszcze kilka niespodzianek, więc otworzyłam ze strachem drzwi.

Był również tutaj. Wszystkie prezenty urodzinowe, które dostałam od jego rodziny, zniknęły. Usunął też swoje zdjęcia z mojego albumu i zabrał płytę z mojego odtwarzacza. To był ostateczny cios, ale poczułam też ulgę. Byłam przekonana, że prawdopodobnie sama pozbyłabym się w końcu tych rzeczy. Zaoszczędził mi kłopotu.

Wiedziałam, że nie będę w stanie się uczyć i nie miałam żadnych obowiązków, więc postanowiłam położyć się spać. Gdy leżałam w ciemnym pokoju, wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia przewinęły się przez moją głowę niczym materiał o katastrofie, który pojawia się we wszystkich wiadomościach. W samotności wszystkie ślady mojej fałszywej dumy zniknęły i łzy zaczęły płynąć po moich policzkach, dopóki mój własny płacz nie utulił mnie do snu.

* * *

*.org/wiki/Katatonia_(zaburzenie_motoryki)

* * *

Od Autorki: **Mam nadzieję, że polubiliście silniejszą Bellę. Uwielbiam wasze wparcie i liczę na opinie.**

Ode mnie:** A ja mam nadzieję, że historia spodobała wam się tak samo, jak mi. Wiem, że wielu z was nie przepada za sparowaniem Belli z Jasperem, ale autorka naprawdę wiedziała, co robi, kiedy zaczęła pisać to ff.  
W każdym bądź razie opinie są mile widziane.**

**Ave wam, Mami B.**

**P.S. Drugi i trzeci rozdział są krótkie, więc zamieszczę je razem. We wtorek. **


	2. Rozdział 2: Zacząć od nowa

Od autorki: **Wiem, że to nie jest najlepszy rozdział, ale jest krótki, a sądzę, że to dość ważne, by pokazać, jak Bella radzi sobie z pierwszym dniem w szkole. Jasper pojawi się w następnym rozdziale.**

Ode mnie: **Wiem, że minęło sporo czasu, ale miałam problemy z internetem, więc błagam o wybaczenie.**

**Wszystkie postacie należą do Stephanie Meyer.  
**

Miałam niespokojną noc, zrywałam się między kolejnymi koszmarami. Za każdym razem, gdy budziłam się bez zimnego ciała Edwarda obok, natychmiast przypominałam sobie, co się stało i próbowałam zasnąć, by uciec od rzeczywistości. Ale koszmary powracały od razu po zamknięciu oczu. Nie było żadnej ulgi. Nic dziwnego, że czułam się okropnie, gdy nadszedł czas na opuszczenie łóżka i rozpoczęcie życia w Forks od nowa.

Wiedziałam, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie krytyczny. Będę musiała odegrać niezłe przedstawienie, by nikt nie zobaczył, jaka nieszczęśliwa byłam. Jedno spojrzenie w lustro wystarczyło, bym zobaczyła, jak trudne zadanie mnie czeka. Dowód mojej rozpaczy odcisnął się na mojej twarzy – moje oczy były opuchnięte od całonocnego płaczu. Na szczęście, obmycie twarzy zimną wodą przyniosło ukojenie. Połknęłam dwa Advilsy o przeciwzapalnych właściwościach, by uśmierzyły ból głowy, który pojawił się, gdy tylko pomyślałam o tym, co czeka mnie w szkole. Tak bardzo pragnęłam zostać w domu, ale wiedziałam, że nie mogę się wiecznie ukrywać. Z uniesioną głową musiałam zmierzyć się ze swoim strachem.

Ubrałam się, zjadłam śniadanie i ruszyłam w stronę furgonetki. Gdy weszłam do środka, syknęłam. Czy to było możliwe? Czy nieomylny Edward naprawdę zapomniał o usunięciu tak istotnej rzeczy, która przypominała mi o nim i jego rodzinie? Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, ani też zaprzeczyć, że widziałam to na własne oczy. Radio, które Emmett podarował mi na urodziny, wciąż było w samochodzie. Uderzyłam w kierownicę ze złości i frustracji. Jak, do diabła, miałam się tego pozbyć?

Gniew pomógł mi zebrać się sobie, więc zanim dojechałam do szkoły, byłam całkowicie przygotowana na odstawienie wspaniałego pokazu mojej nonszalancji. Ostatnie spojrzenie w lusterko wsteczne powiedziało mi, że wszystkie ślady płaczu zniknęły. Ulżyło mi.

Idąc przez parking, usłyszałam za sobą szybkie kroki i poczułam, że oplata mnie czyjeś ramię. Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam Mike'a Newtona.

- Cześć, Bella! – powiedział wesoło. – Słyszałem, że Cullen opuścił miasto, a ty masz zamiar widywać się z innymi ludźmi?

Podziwiałam jego wytrwałość i pewność siebie. Naprawdę uważał, że należy kuć żelazo, póki gorące.

-Och, tak – odparłam niezobowiązująco. – Stwierdziliśmy, że duże odległości nie działają na naszą korzyść.

- Święta prawda – przytaknął. – Taka piękna dziewczyna jak ty miałaby marnować czas na telefoniczny i e-mailowy związek? I to w ostatniej klasie? Nie ma mowy! W tym roku jest stanowczo za dużo fajnych rzeczy do zrobienia. Zobaczysz, że za parę dni nie będziesz nawet pamiętać, jak miał na imię.

To było tylko pobożne życzenie Mike'a. Nie mógł chyba myśleć, że jakikolwiek facet będzie w stanie sprawić, że zapomnę o Edwardzie. Niemniej jednak udzielił mi się jego optymizm. Może to będzie łatwiejsze, niż przypuszczałam? Może odnajdę wystarczającą ilość rzeczy, które odwrócą moją uwagę i uratują od utonięcia w całkowitej desperacji.

- Bello!

Podniosłam wzrok i ujrzałam Angelę, która szła w naszym kierunku. Zatrzymałam się, by mogła mnie dogonić. Mike oderwał rękę od mojego ramienia. Wyczuwając, że zanosi się na babską rozmowę, nie zatrzymał się, ale odwrócił delikatnie, by mrugnąć do mnie i wykrzyknąć:

- Zobaczymy się później!

- Jest w dobrym nastroju – skomentowała Angela i nie musiała wcale mówić, że doskonale wie, dlaczego. Spojrzała na mnie, analizując wyraz mojej twarzy. – Jak się czujesz?

Poczułam się skrępowana. Angela zawsze była bardziej wyczulona na moje nastroje. Jeśli ktokolwiek miałby przejrzeć moją grę, to właśnie ona.

- W porządku. – Zdecydowałam, że przy niej mogę się otworzyć, zaufać jej dyskrecji. – Jest ciężko. Nie spodziewałam się tego, nie byłam gotowa. Będę za nim tęsknić, ale przedstawienie musi trwać, prawda?

Wyglądała na niezbyt przekonaną.

- Jessica powiedziała mi, że nie chcieliście związku na odległość, ale czy jesteś tego pewna, Bello? Może nie być tak źle. Edwarda z pewnością stać na odwiedziny…

Przerwałam jej, zanim zdążyła powiedzieć coś jeszcze:

- To była wspólna decyzja, Angelo – odpowiedziałam wymownie. Okej, to było kłamstwo. Przypisywałam sobie dużo większą odpowiedzialność za podjęcie tej decyzji niż w rzeczywistości. Ale wyjawienie Angeli całej prawdy byłoby zbyt bolesne. Już ustępstwo od mojej oficjalnej wersji było trudne. – Edward, tak samo jak ja, nie był zainteresowany związkiem na odległość.

- Och. – Nagle zrozumiała i wiedziałam, że nie będzie drążyć tego tematu. – Daj mi znać, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować. Jestem przy tobie.

- Dzięki, Angelo. – Uśmiechnęłam się. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo to doceniam.

Resztę dnia pamiętam jak przez mgłę. Powtarzałam moją ostrożnie ułożoną historię tyle razy, że zaczynałam w nią wierzyć. Na szczęście inni też wydawali się być przekonani. Największą satysfakcję przyniosło mi przekonywanie Lauren. Wiedziałam, że chciała torturować mnie skutkami wyjazdu Edwarda i była wściekła, że ubiegłam ją, zanim zdążyła spróbować.

Gdy nie plotłam mojej sieci kłamstw, rozpacz przejmowała nade mną kontrolę. Starałam się mocno, by utrzymać uśmiech przyklejony do mojej twarzy, ale w środku płakałam. Puste krzesło obok mnie ciągle przypominało mi o Edwardzie. Nigdy nie czułam się bardziej samotna.

Po szkole poszłam do pracy. Dzięki Bogu mieliśmy dużo klientów, którzy przed rozpoczęciem sezonu robili zapasy przyrządów do łowienia i polowania. Ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu Mike'a, nie mieliśmy czasu na jakiekolwiek pogawędki. Byłam z tego zadowolona. W szkole potrafiłam dobrze udawać, ale nie byłam gotowa na psie zaloty, które Mike chciał mi zaserwować.

Gdy tylko skończyła się moja zmiana, opuściłam sklep i ruszyłam do domu, gdzie zjadłam resztki, które zostały po obiedzie i rzuciłam się w wir zadań domowych, które powinnam była zrobić wczoraj. Zdołałam przejść przez to wszystko, ale z nadejściem nocy pojawiło się rosnące we mnie przygnębienie.

Udawanie silnej przez cały dzień sprawiło, że byłam całkowicie wykończona. Nawet jeśli mogłam oszukać wszystkich wokół, nie byłam w stanie okłamywać samej siebie. Nie mogłam udawać, że otwarta rana, którą zostawił, nie istnieje i nie potrafiłam powstrzymać łez. Drugi dzień bez Edwarda zakończył się podobnie do poprzedniego – uśpił mnie mój płacz.


	3. Rozdział 3: Zostawić to za sobą

Od autorki: **To jest to - rozdział, w którym zobaczymy Jaspera**

**Wszystkie postacie należą do Stephanie Meyer  
**

Nazajutrz nastał piątek i minął praktycznie tak samo, jak poprzednie dni, ale tym razem nie musiałam powtarzać mojej historii ludziom, którzy już ją słyszeli. Mike nieustannie krążył wokół mnie i wyglądało to tak, jakby chciał zaprosić mnie na randkę. Starałam się przebywać w większej grupie ludzi, by zadanie przez niego tego pytanie bez ryzyka publicznego odrzucenia było niemożliwe. Nigdy nie byłam tak szczęśliwa, słysząc ostatni dzwonek.

Nie musiałam dziś pracować, więc wróciłam do domu i przygotowałam Charliemu obiad. Nie wiedziałam, za co mam się zabrać, a wizja spędzenia kolejnego wieczoru w moim pokoju, unikając wszystkich rzeczy przypominających mi o Edwardzie, w jakiś sposób naznaczonych jego obecnością, była nie do przyjęcia. W telewizji nie leciało nic ciekawego. Zmęczona utrzymywaniem mojego fałszywego nastroju, nie chciałam robić niczego z ludźmi ze szkoły. Było stanowczo za późno na wędrówki, a w Forks nie ma nic, co mogłabym robić bez ryzyka spotkania któregoś ze znajomych. Nigdy nie lubiłam zakupów, ale nagła myśl o spędzeniu wieczoru we względnej anonimowości w centrum handlowym Port Angeles trafiła w moje gusta.

Błyskawicznie napisałam Charliemu notatkę o planowanych zakupach oraz kinie i upewniłam się, że wspomniałam nic o tym, że spędzę ten wieczór samotnie. Potem chwyciłam torbę, wskoczyłam do furgonetki i wyjechałam z miasta.

Słońce zaszło i wiedziałam, że już za chwilę zrobi się ciemno. Przypomniałam sobie ostatni raz, kiedy byłam w Port Angeles. Tym razem zamierzałam trzymać się handlowej dzielnicy miasta, gdzie będę względnie bezpieczna. Ale czy bez Edwarda czekającego, by mnie uratować, to był naprawdę dobry pomysł? Zwolniłam, pełna wątpliwości i strachu trawiącego mnie od środka. Prawdopodobnie nie powinnam jechać sama do Port Angeles, ale naprawdę nie miałam innych opcji. Niezdolna do podjęcia decyzji, zjechałam na pobocze i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Jak Edward mógł mi to zrobić? Jak reszta Cullenów mogła mi to zrobić? Nawet, jeśli Edward o mnie nie dbał, dlaczego oni mnie opuścili? Dlaczego odeszli bez pożegnania?

I nagle zrozumiałam, gdzie powinnam pojechać. Musiałam zobaczyć na własne oczy, że oni naprawdę wyjechali. Musiałam pojechać do ich domu.

Odpaliłam silnik i zawróciłam, kierując się w stronę znanej mi drogi, która prowadziła do ukrytego wśród drzew domu. Nie wiedziałam, co zrobię, gdy tam dotrę. Podejrzewałam, że po prostu zajrzę do okien. Nie byłam pewna, czego mam się spodziewać. Spakowali swoje rzeczy i zabrali ze sobą, czy przykryli wszystko, zamierzając tu kiedyś powrócić? Nie wiedziałam, co będzie gorsze.

Dojechałam do domu, który wydawał się być pusty. Zasłony w oknach były opuszczone. Siedziałam w furgonetce, niepewna, co zrobić. Byłam pewna, że gdybym obeszła dom, tylne okna byłyby również zasłonięte. Powinnam zawrócić i pojechać do domu, ale ogarnęło mnie niewytłumaczalne uczucie, które sprawiło, że nie mogłam odjechać. Wyszłam z samochodu i przeszłam przez werandę, kierując się w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Moja wyprostowana ręka sięgnęła do klamki.

Zanim zdążyłam jej dotknąć, drzwi otworzyły się, sprawiając, że syknęłam z zaskoczenia. W przejściu stał Jasper, spokojny i enigmatyczny jak zawsze. Byłam w szoku, ale zdołałam zauważyć, że czekał na mnie. Musiał usłyszeć moją furgonetkę i zmanipulował moje uczucia tak, by zmusić mnie do podejścia do drzwi.

Przypomniałam sobie ostatni raz, kiedy znaleźliśmy się w tak niewielkiej odległości. Wspomnienie determinacji i pożądania w jego oczach, gdy próbował obejść Edwarda i dosięgnąć mnie i mojej krwi, sprawiło, że przestraszona zrobiłam krok do tyłu. Niewątpliwie wyczuwając mój nastrój, Jasper cofnął się na trzykrotną odległość mojego kroku.

- Witaj, Bello – powiedział uprzejmie, ale nie ciepło. Nie byłam zaskoczona, nigdy nie utrzymywaliśmy bliskich kontaktów.

- Cześć, Ja… Jasper – zdołałam wydukać. – Co tutaj robisz? Myślałam, że cała rodzina wyjechała. – Rozluźniłam się nieco, ale wiedziałam, że to zasługa Jaspera majstrującego przy moich emocjach.

- Wyjechaliśmy – przytaknął. – Ale nie mogłem zostać z innymi. Potrzebowałem samotności, by pomyśleć. To miejsce wydało mi się do tego najlepsze.

- Och. – Nie potrafiłam powiedzieć nic więcej. Podejrzewałam, że powód, dla którego chciał być sam, miał coś wspólnego z moim przyjęciem urodzinowym, a nie było lepszego przypomnienia, jak wiele kłopotów sprawiło moje człowieczeństwo. Nic dziwnego, że Edward nie chciał ze mną być. Po co, jeśli rozdzielałam jego rodzinę? Rosalie mnie nienawidziła, a teraz Jasper musiał się od nich odseparować z mojego powodu. Ponieważ narażałam go na zabicie człowieka, jedyną czynność, której za wszelką cenę chcieli uniknąć. Alice musi być załamana.

Nie wiedziałam, co mam zrobić. Uzyskałam potwierdzenie, że Cullenowie wyjechali i lepiej rozumiałam, dlaczego nie chcieli się pożegnać. Alice musiała zobaczyć, że Jasper będzie potrzebował samotności i znienawidziła mnie za to. Zdusiłam w sobie szloch. Musiałam opuścić to miejsce, zanim całkowicie stracę panowanie. Zrobiłam kolejny krok w tył.

- Przepraszam, że zakłóciłam twój spokój – powiedziałam, pragnąc uciec stamtąd jak najszybciej. – To już się więcej nie powtórzy.

Cofałam się bez spoglądania w tył, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że dotarłam do schodów. Straciłam grunt pod nogami i uderzyłam plecami o ziemię. Jasper pojawił się przy moim boku w ułamku sekundy, ale nie dotknął mnie. Widziałam, że wziął płytki oddech.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał.

Lekko oszołomiona, sprawdziłam, w jakim stanie znajduje się moje ciało, leżące bezwładnie na ostatnim stopniu schodów. Poruszyłam nogami i ramionami w poszukiwaniu ran. Mój tyłek bolał od twardego lądowania, ale poza tym wszystko było w porządku.

- Tak, dzięki –odpowiedziałam, siadając. – Jestem po prostu niezdarą, jak zwykle.

Przytrzymałam się balustrady, by stanąć na nogi. Jasper znajdował się teraz między mną i furgonetką, moim środkiem ucieczki.

- Bello, czy mogłabyś wejść na chwilę do środka? Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

Moja twarz wykrzywiła się** ze zdezorientowania. Dlaczego chciał ze mną rozmawiać? Był na mnie zły za to, co wydarzyło się między nim i jego rodziną? Byłam przerażona możliwością konfrontacji. Oczywiście, wyczuł mój strach.

-Nie zranię cię – powiedział uspokajająco. – Utrzymam bezpieczny dystans, upewnię się, że jesteś Dalego od ostrych przedmiotów i szkła. Potrafię nad sobą panować, Bello. Dzisiaj polowałem. Przyrzekam, że chcę tylko porozmawiać.

Rozważyłam ostrożnie jego prośbę. Z koloru jego oczu mogłam wyczytać, że mówi prawdę o polowaniu. Poza tym, jeśli chciał mnie zranić, mógłby to zrobić dawno temu. A jeśli pragnie rozmowy, czy mogłam mu odmówić po wszystkich kłopotach, jakich mu przysporzyłam?

-Jasne, Jasper – zgodziłam się. – Porozmawiajmy.

Wszedł do domu, a ja ruszyłam za nim, utrzymując odpowiedni dystans i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi.

* * *

Od autorki: **Przepraszam, za takie zawieszenie akcji, ale musiałam skończyć rozdział w tym miejscu, by nie był za długi.**

**Co o tym myślicie? Pomyślałam sobie, że kiedy Bella i Jasper spotkają się poraz pierwszy po przyjęciu urodzinowym, powinni zachować odpowiednią odległość, a zwłaszcza, jeśli będą sami. Do tego stopnia, że Jasper pozwoli Belli upaść, byleby jej nie dotknąć.**

**Chciałabym usłyszeć wasze zdanie na ten temat.  
**


	4. Rozdział 4: Manekin

Od autorki: **Dziękuję wszystkim za tak urocze komentarze. Cieszę się, że spodobał wam się sposób, w jaki opisałam Jaspera w ostatnim rozdziale i mam nadzieję, że nie zmienicie zdania. On jest takiego rodzaju osobą, że potrzebuje trochę czasu, by się rozgrzać.**

**Jak zwykle, prawa autorskie należą do Stephanie Meyer.  
**

* * *

_Rozdział IV _  
Manekin

Przeszliśmy do salonu i zauważyłam, że miałam rację co do tylnej ściany – była przesłonięta grubymi zasłonami. Nikt nie mógłby przypuszczać, że ktoś tu mieszka. Pokój oświetlał delikatny blask pojedynczej lampy, co, dla kogoś z idealnym wzrokiem Jaspera, wystarczało w zupełności.

- Usiądź, proszę – powiedział, wskazując na kanapę. Podążyłam w tamtą stronę, podczas gdy on zajął miejsce w fotelu po drugiej stronie pokoju.  
-Bello – zaczął. – Chcę, abyś wiedziała, jak bardzo mi przykro za to, co wydarzyło się na twoim przyjęciu. Ilość czasu, jaką spędziliśmy blisko siebie przez ostatnie miesiące sprawiła, że pozwoliłem sobie na nieostrożność. Byłem pewien, że potrafię opanować swoje pragnienie i przestałem się pilnować. Powinienem był zapolować tamtego dnia, ale nie miałem na to czasu. Sądziłem, że zdołam powstrzymać mój głód. Tak bardzo się myliłem!

- Jasper… - przerwałam, ale uniósł rękę, prosząc o milczenie.  
-Proszę, pozwól mi skończyć. Muszę to powiedzieć. Gdyby skończyło się na zacięciu papierem, byłbym w stanie powstrzymać żądzę, ale kiedy Edward próbował cię chronić przede mną i upadłaś, a krew zaczęła płynąć z rany na twojej ręce, całkowicie straciłem kontrolę. Mogłem cię zabić, Bello. Zrobiłbym to, gdyby Emmett i Edward mnie nie powstrzymali. Już zawsze będę wdzięczny za to, że tam byli.

Nie wydawało mi się, że skończył, więc wpatrywanie się w niego było wszystkim, co mogłam teraz zrobić. Tak bardzo cierpiał.

- Wiem, że nigdy mi nie wybaczysz, Bello. To, co zrobiłem, spowodowało lawinę zdarzeń, które zmieniły na zawsze nasze życia. Ale, nawet bez twojego przebaczenia, musiałem ci to wszystko powiedzieć, zapewnić cię, że coś takiego nie wydarzy się nigdy więcej. Od teraz będę codziennie polował, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Upewnię się, że moje pragnienie nie będzie stanowiło zagrożenia ani dla ciebie, ani dla innych ludzi.

Odwrócił ode mnie twarz, podczas gdy ja wciąż się w niego wpatrywałam. Wiedziałam, jak trudne było to dla niego. Jasper nienawidził samego siebie za tę słabość. Przyznanie się publicznie, w dodatku człowiekowi, musiało być co najmniej poniżające.

-Jasper, wybaczyłam ci tamtej nocy. Czy Alice nic ci nie powiedziała?

No tak, nawet jeśli mu powiedziała, prawdopodobnie pomyślał, że kłamie, by poczuł się lepiej. Powinnam była nalegać na przekazanie mu tego osobiście. Mogłam oszczędzić mu wielu niepotrzebnych cierpień.

- Proszę, przestań się obwiniać. Polowanie na ludzi leży w twojej naturze. Przez tyle lat tak dobrze się kontrolowałeś. To ja powinnam być bardziej ostrożna. Nie miałam prawa stawiać cię w takiej sytuacji, w twoim własnym domu! To wszystko moja wina. Byłam głupia, jeśli myślałam, że mogę być z kimś takim jak Edward. Każdego dnia sprowadzałam na ciebie ryzyko złamania przyrzeczenia, by nie zabijać ludzi. Miałam nadzieję, że Edward wkrótce ulegnie i zmieni mnie w jedną z was, ale teraz widzę, że nigdy nie chciał zostać ze mną na zawsze.

Jasper spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.

- Bello – powiedział cicho. – Edward cię kocha.  
-Może kiedyś tak było. Wiem, że wiele dla mnie ryzykował, więc musiał mnie kochać, ale nie na tyle mocno, by spędzić ze mną wieczność. W końcu okazało się, że mnie nie chce.

Patrzył na mnie tak, jak gdybym mówiła w obcym języku.  
- O czym ty mówisz, Bello?

Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, więc postanowiłam wyjaśnić, co miałam na myśli. Powiedziałam mu o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się dwa dni temu, gdy Edward poinformował mnie o ich planach. Wspomnienie wciąż było świeże, więc mogłam bez problemu powtórzyć słowo w słowo jego wyjaśnienia. To było bolesne, ale w jakiś sposób oczyszczające. Przez ostatnie dwa dni żyłam ostrożne skonstruowanym kłamstwem i ulżyło mi, gdy mogłam wyjawić całą prawdę.

W trakcie mojej wypowiedzi twarz Jaspera stawała się coraz mniej wyraźna, pusta. Gdy skończyłam, odwrócił wzrok i nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Moja początkowa ulga, spowodowana możliwością szczerej rozmowy, zniknęła wraz z pojawieniem się niezręcznej ciszy. Wciąż siedział w fotelu, a jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Miał otwarte oczy, ale myślami błądził daleko stąd.

Sekundy zamieniły się w minuty. Kwadrans minął bez żadnego słowa, żadnego dźwięku prócz mojego oddechu. Zaczęłam czuć się tak, jakbym dzieliła pokój z manekinem. Zaczęłam wiercić się na kanapie. Byłam skrępowana i zażenowana. Minęła kolejna minuta i przekroczyłam limit. Wstałam, pragnąc zakończyć tę dziwną sytuację.

- Proszę, Bello, nie odchodź. – Jego głos mnie zaskoczył. – Przepraszam, jeśli poczułaś się przeze mnie skrępowana. Kolejny raz zachowuję się nieodpowiednio – powiedział, ale wciąż się nie poruszył ani na mnie nie spojrzał. Manekin przeistoczył się w robota.

W końcu zwrócił się w moją stronę i jego wzrok skrzyżował się z moim. Nie mogłam oderwać od niego oczu. Nie mogłam nawet mrugnąć. Jego topazowe oczy, tak bardzo przypominające Edwarda, całkowicie mną zawładnęły.

- Starałem się zrozumieć wszystko, co mi powiedziałaś. Próbowałem to porównać z tym, co Edward nam przekazał. Chciałem zrozumieć, o czym myślał.  
- Dlaczego? – Mój głos zabrzmiał jak zachrypnięty rechot mojego wysuszonego gardła. Przełknęłam ślinę i spróbowałam jeszcze raz:  
-Dlaczego musiałeś to porównywać? Czym różniło się to, co powiedział wam od tego, co powiedział mi?  
Jasper westchnął.

- Byłoby wielce nieodpowiednim, gdybym powiedział ci, co przekazał nam Edward. Wystarczy informacja, że opuszczenie Forks bez kontaktowania się z tobą leżało w twoim najlepszym interesie. Bazując na tym, co mi opowiedziałaś, musiała zajść jakaś pomyłka.

Jego słowa niczego nie wyjaśniły, a mimo to świadomość, że wyjazd bez pożegnania był błędem, stała się dziwnie pocieszająca.

- Edward jest skomplikowany – kontynuował. – Chyba najbardziej z nas wszystkich, pomijając Carlisle'a. Nie mogę udawać, że rozumiem dlaczego zrobił to, co zrobił, albo dlaczego powiedział ci to, co ci powiedział. Przez te wszystkie lata… Odkąd go znam, wykazywał niewiele rodzajów emocji. Zanim poznał ciebie. Kiedy cię spotkał, otwarły się jego emocjonalne wrota i od tamtej pory miewał huśtawki nastrojów. W wielu sprawach był jak nastolatek w okresie dojrzewania. Pojawiło się zbyt wiele rzeczy, których nie znał. Zdezorientowanie było dla niego gorsze, ponieważ zawsze miał wszystko pod kontrolą. Najwyraźniej nie myślał jasno i wszystkie nowe uczucia doprowadziły go do zrobienia i powiedzenia rzeczy, które nigdy nie przyszłyby mu do głowy. Ale, Bello, jestem całkowicie przekonany, że on naprawdę cię kocha, bardziej niż kogokolwiek wcześniej.

Powstrzymałam szloch. Wiedziałam, że Jasper chciał dobrze i prawdopodobnie wierzył w każde słowo, które wypowiedział, ale jeśli myślał, że ktoś, kto mnie kochał, mógł zrobić to, co Edward parę dni temu, to jego definicja miłości diametralnie różniła się od mojej. Edward mnie nie kocha. Mógł być mną zafascynowany, zaintrygowany swoją niemożnością czytania mi w myślach. Mógł nawet cieszyć się wszystkimi nowymi uczuciami, które spowodowałam. Ale, podsumowując, sprawiałam za dużo kłopotu. Nie byłam wystarczająco dobra.

Mój natłok emocji sprawił, że stałam się histeryczna. Po chwili poczułam falę spokoju. Jasper!

- Proszę, nie – poprosiłam cicho. – Nie chcę być manipulowana. – Zauważyłam, że opuścił mnie spokój, ale histeria nie wróciła. Chyba wciąż miałam trochę własnej samokontroli.

Przesunął się na brzeg fotela. Pochylił klatkę piersiową nad nogami i oparł łokcie o kolana, złożył ręce i splótł palce. Wyraz jego twarzy był bardzo poważny i przejęty.

- Widzę, że cię nie przekonałem, Bello, więc pozwól mi powiedzieć coś innego. Nawet, jeśli Edward nie jest zdolny emocjonalnie, by utrzymać wasz związek, nawet jeśli naprawdę wierzy, że powinniście być rozdzieleni, to nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą. Jak już powiedziałem ci w Phoenix, jesteś wystarczająco dobra, warta ogromnego zachodu. Masz wielką wartość jako człowiek. Jesteś piękną, ciepłą, mądrą, dobrą i wrażliwą młodą kobietą. Ludzie lgną do ciebie – musiałaś przecież to zauważyć. Zasługujesz na szczęście i miłość w swoim życiu, a jeśli Edward nie chce lub nie może ci tego dać, będzie ci lepiej bez niego.

Łzy pojawiły się w kącikach oczu i popłynęły po moich policzkach. To, co powiedział, było piękne i powinno poprawić mój nastrój, ale mogłam tylko myśleć o tym, że nie jestem wystarczająco dobra. Nieważne, co myślą inni, nie byłam dobra na tyle, by przekonać Edwarda do zostania ze mną.

Jasper wstał. Widziałam, jak toczy walkę z pragnieniem pocieszenia mnie i przymusem utrzymania dystansu. Ponownie sprawiałam mu kłopoty. Wierzchem dłoni starłam łzy.

- Dzięki, Jasper – powiedziałam szczerze. Jego pocieszenie pomogło mi się częściowo uspokoić. – Lepiej już pójdę. – Odwróciłam się i ruszyłam w kierunku drzwi.  
- Wrócisz? – zapytał.  
Zatrzymałam się i zwróciłam w jego stronę.  
- A chcesz, żebym wróciła? - byłam bardzo zaskoczona. To spotkanie nie mogło być ani trochę milsze dla niego, niż było dla mnie, biorąc pod uwagę fizyczny dyskomfort, jaki czuł będąc blisko mnie. I nie przypominam sobie, że Jasper chciał ze mną wcześniej spędzać czas.

- Nikt inny nie wie, że tu jestem. Nie mam nic przeciwko samotności, dlatego tutaj zostałem, ale byłoby miło, gdybym mógł od czasu do czasu z kimś porozmawiać. Może raz w tygodniu? To wystarczy.

Przemyślałam to. Mogłam dokładnie zrozumieć chęć rozmowy co jakiś czas, ale czy nie mógł zadzwonić do Alice, Emmetta, lub któregokolwiek członka rodziny? Ale może to nie było wyjście? Może okłamywał mnie tak, jak ja okłamywałam wszystkich moich przyjaciół, a odizolowanie wcale nie było jego wyborem. Czy to możliwe, że Cullenowie byli na niego tak źli, że nie pozwolili mu pojechać z nimi? Naprawdę nie chciałam sobie wyobrażać, że są zdolni do wymierzenia takiej kary, ale z drugiej strony nie chciałam myśleć, że byli w stanie opuścić mnie bez pożegnania, więc jak dobrze znałam Cullenów?

Poczułam się okropnie. Jedno głupie zacięcie papierem spowodowało cały ten ból i straty. _Gdybym tylko uważała bardziej podczas otwierania tego prezentu…_ Zmusiłam się do zatrzymania tej nawałnicy myśli. Jasper patrzył na mnie, wciąż czekając na odpowiedź.

Czy mogę wrócić, by z nim porozmawiać? Co powiem Charliemu? Muszę tu przyjechać po szkole, zanim Charlie wróci do domu, w dzień, kiedy nie będę pracować. Stosując te wytyczne, prawdopodobnie nie mogłabym zaoferować więcej niż jednej wizyty tygodniowo, nawet gdybym chciała. A przebywanie tutaj kilka godzin w tygodniu, cóż, nie było na szczycie mojej listy życzeń, ale to przecież mnie nie zabije. _A jeśli zabije?_ Ostatnia myśl wkradła się do mojego umysłu i przypomniała mi o moim ostatnim spotkaniu z Jasperem. _Nie, nie zrobiłby tego. Powiedział, że się kontroluje i nie zrani mnie. Jest teraz znacznie ostrożniejszy. Zapoluje, zanim przyjadę i utrzymamy bezpieczną odległość między nami. Wszystko będzie dobrze. To tylko rozmowa. Jak odwiedziny w szpitalu lub domu opieki._ Uśmiechnęłam się na ostatnią myśl. Biorąc pod uwagę różnicę naszego prawdziwego wieku, to będzie zupełnie jak wizyta w domu opieki. Mogłam na to spojrzeć jak na rodzaj prac społecznych – opieka nad starszymi ludźmi. To nie brzmiało zbyt groźnie, więc podjęłam decyzję.

- Dobrze, Jasper. Mogę przyjechać w przyszły czwartek.  
- Dziękuję ci. Twoja uprzejmość jest wielce doceniona.

Właśnie. Nawet mówił jak dziadek. Wszystko było takie formalne.

- Jasne. Teraz naprawdę muszę iść. – Ponownie zwróciłam się w stronę drzwi, ale zamarłam po paru krokach. Charlie z pewnością będzie w domu, myśląc, że pojechałam do Port Angeles, a ja nawet nie wyjechałam z Forks. Co, do jasnej Anielki, miałam mu powiedzieć? Nie chciałam kłamać, ale nie mogłam powiedzieć prawdy. Och! Jak za każdym razem udaje mi się tak namieszać?

- Co się stało, Bello? – zapytał.

Westchnęłam i powiedziałam mu o notatce, którą zostawiłam Charliemu i że nie mam zamiaru ciągle kłamać. Byłam tragicznym kłamcą, dużo gorszym w kontaktach osobistych niż na papierze.

- Zaraz wrócę – odpowiedział. Chłodny wiatr za moimi plecami dał mi znać, że opuścił pokój z nadludzką prędkością. Wrócił, stając przede mną, zanim zdążyłam się odwrócić. W rękach trzymał torbę na zakupy z centrum handlowego Port Angeles.

- Alice kupiła je, ale nigdy ich nie włożyła – odparł. – Wciąż mają metki, więc powinny potwierdzić twoją historię.

Wzięłam torbę i spojrzałam do środka. Dwie bluzki, które zobaczyłam, miały odcień błękitu, który lubił Edward i z pewnością nie były w rozmiarze Alice. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę. Miałam przeczucie, że metki zostały na tych rzeczach, bo bluzki nigdy nie były przeznaczone dla Alice.

- Dzięki, Jasper – powiedziałam cicho. – Zobaczymy się w czwartek po szkole.

Otworzył przede mną drzwi i przycisnął się do ściany, gdy przechodziłam.

- Do zobaczenia – szepnął.

Wróciłam do furgonetki, rzuciłam torbę na siedzenie pasażera i odpaliłam silnik. Jasper stał przy drzwiach i obserwował mnie, otoczony delikatną poświatą lampy z salonu. Wiedziałam, że nie chciał mnie skrzywdzić, ale gdy stał tam, wysoki i szczupły, coś w nim krzyczało, że jest drapieżnikiem.  
Zadrżałam mimowolnie. Wyjechałam furgonetką na drogę i skierowałam się w stronę domu.

* * *

Okej, więc co o tym myślicie? Ostrzegałam, że to będzie budowane powoli. Minie tydzień, zanim Bella wróci, by opiekować się starszymi - hi, hi. Czy kiedykolwiek dowie się, czy Jasper sam się ukarał, czy został ukarany przez Cullenów?

Jak zwykle, komentarze są mile widziane!


	5. Rozdział 5: Powrót na plażę

Of autorki: **Wielkie dzięki za wszystkie komentarze pod ostatnim rozdziałem i proszę, nie obawiajcie się, nie zamienię Jaspera w Edwarda. Chociaż na początku może wydawać się zbyt formalny i zdystansowany. W tej chwili on odbiera swoją rolę jako ojcowską, chociaż w najgorszych snach nie mógłby przypuszczać, że będzie tak opiekuńczy w stosunku do Belli, co Edward. Jego relacje z Bellą zmienią się z upływem czasu.**

**Póki co, damy Jasperowi odpocząć. Tylko przez jeden rozdział. **

**Wielkie dzięki dla Stephanie Meyer za stworzenie tak wspaniałych charakterów!  
**

* * *

Tak, jak się tego spodziewałam, samochód Charliego był zaparkowany na podjeździe, gdy dotarłam do domu. Wzięłam głęboki wdech, recytując historię o fantastycznych zakupach, którą przygotowałam w drodze powrotnej. Miałam nadzieję, że zabrzmię wiarygodnie.

Chwyciłam torbę i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. Usłyszałam telewizor w salonie.

- Cześć, tato – zawołałam.

- Cześć, Bello. Dobrze się bawiłaś?

Stanęłam na środku pokoju i podniosłam torbę z uśmiechem, który miał wyglądać na niewymuszony. Niespodziewanie, ta podpora pomogła w zbudowaniu właściwego wrażenia.

- To dobrze. Jakieś plany na jutro?

Zdziwiłam się, że historia Port Angeles naprawdę została przyjęta, ale martwiłam się także zadanym pytaniem.

- Nie bardzo – odpowiedziałam z wahaniem. Nie byłam pewna, o co chodzi Charliemu i chciałam zostawić sobie jakieś wyjście na wszelki wypadek.

- Jadę z Billym na ryby i pomyślałem sobie, że może chciałabyś pojechać ze mną do LaPush. No wiesz, spotkać się z Jakiem.

Zastanowiłam się nad tym przed chwilę. Nie byłam pewna, czy Jake zechce spędzić ze mną cały dzień, ale zmiana otoczenia może wyjść mi na dobre. Wszystko będzie lepsze od samotnego siedzenia w domu, tęskniąc za Edwardem.

- Jasne, brzmi nieźle.

- Wspaniale. Wyjeżdżamy z samego rana, więc nastaw budzik. Chcesz zobaczyć ze mną resztę meczu? – Charlie nigdy nie proponował mi przyłączenia się do oglądania rozgrywek. To tak, jakby wyczuł, że nie chcę siedzieć sama w pokoju. Czasami był bardziej spostrzegawczy, niż sądziłam. Mimo to, nie byłam pewna które wyjście było mniej zachęcające – ponura noc w sypialni, czy wieczór z baseballem. Ostatecznie wybrałam pokój.

- Nie, dzięki. Skoro musimy wcześnie wstać, chyba pójdę do łóżka.

- W takim razie dobrej nocy.

- Dobranoc.

Byłam zdecydowana, że dzisiejszej nocy nie będę płakać. Zamiast myśleć o Edwardzie, skupię się na spotkaniu z Jasperem. Spotkanie. To chyba dobre słowo. Przypomniałam sobie ten film, [i]Bliskie spotkania trzeciego stopnia[/i]. Czasami Jasper wydawał się całkowicie obcy. Rzadko do mnie mówił, ale gdy to robił, wypowiadał poważne i głębokie uwagi. Jak mnie wcześniej nazwał? „Piękną, ciepłą, bystrą, miłą i wrażliwą młodą kobietą". Prychnęłam. Nie byłam piękna. Być może byłam ciepła, ale każdy człowiek w porównaniu do wampira był ciepły. Mogłam przychylić się do bystrości, jeśli nie chodziło o fakt, że zaangażowałam się w związek z wampirzym Adonisem, kimś tak odległym od mojej ligi, że była to prawdopodobnie najgłupsza decyzja, jaką kiedykolwiek podjął człowiek, jeśli myślałam, że taki związek może przetrwać dłużej niż kilka dni, a co dopiero wieczność.

Przekręciłam się na swoją stronę i ponownie zastanowiłam się nad tym, czy Jasper został w Forks z wyboru, czy był zmuszony do opuszczenia Cullenów. Miałam nadzieję, że sam zesłał na siebie to wygnanie. Lecz jeśli to był jego wybór, dlaczego prosił mnie o powrót do jego domu? Żadna opcja nie miała sensu.

Następnego ranka, przed wyjazdem do LaPush, zjedliśmy lekkie śniadanie. Wzięliśmy moją furgonetkę, by Charliemu łatwiej było przewieźć cały sprzęt wędkarski i wózek Billy'ego, ale to on prowadził. Byłam szczęśliwa, że nikt nie zobaczy mnie w policyjnym radiowozie.

Na wszelki wypadek zabrałam ze sobą plecak z czymś do roboty, jeśli Jake będzie miał inne plany, gdy Billy i Charlie pojadą na ryby. Z nim lub bez niego, cieszyłam się, że przystałam na wizytę w LaPush. To było jedyne miejsce, gdzie nigdy nie byłam z Edwardem, więc pozostało nieoznaczone bolesnymi wspomnieniami.

Wkrótce dotarliśmy do domu Billy'ego. Drzwi prawie natychmiast zostały otwarte i Jake wyprowadził swojego ojca na zewnątrz.

- Cześć, Bella – powiedział, uśmiechając się. Nie wydawał się być zaskoczonym, że mnie widzi. Charlie musiał zadzwonić do Billy'ego dziś rano, gdy brałam prysznic, żeby zawiadomić ich o moim przyjeździe.

- Cześć Jacob, Billy – odpowiedziałam pogodnie. Uśmiech Jake'a był zaraźliwy.

- Dobrze cię widzieć, Bello – wtrącił Billy. – Najwyższy czas na odwiedziny.

Nie odpowiedziałam. Billy doskonale wiedział, dlaczego nie mogłam ich wcześniej odwiedzić. Mój były chłopak, z którym spędzałam cały wolny czas, nie był mile widziany w rezerwacie. Nie mógł przekroczyć granicy bez zerwania paktu. Teraz, gdy Edward odszedł, nie miałam żadnego powodu, by trzymać się z daleka.

- Gotowy do odjazdu, szefie? – zapytał Charliego.

- No jasne. Gdzie twój sprzęt?

- Przyniosę go – zaoferował Jake i wbiegł do wolnostojącego garażu na tyłach ogrodu.

Charlie pomógł Billy'emu wejść do furgonetki i zapakował wózek do bagażnika, umieszczając obok sprzęt, który przyniósł Jake.

- W porządku, dzieciaki. Wrócimy wieczorem, bawcie się dobrze – powiedział Charlie, gdy usiadł za kółkiem. Wkrótce samochód zniknął i zostaliśmy z Jake'm sami.

- Pozwól, że ci pomogę – zaproponował, sięgając po moje rzeczy. – Głodna? Spragniona?

- Nie. – Potrząsnęłam głową. – Jedliśmy przed przyjazdem.

- W porządku. W takim razie, wejdź do środka. Wezmę tylko coś do picia i zastanowimy się, co możemy robić przez resztę dnia.

Zawrócił, zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć i ruszył w kierunku domu. Podążyłam za nim, więc mogłam dobrze mu się przyjrzeć bez ryzyka bycia obserwowaną. Zauważyłam, że urósł od naszego ostatniego spotkania. Był wyższy i bardziej umięśniony. Wiedziałam, że wciąż miał piętnaście lat, ale nie wyglądał na tyle. Przypominał bardziej młodego mężczyznę, niż chłopca. Z nowym ciałem, pięknymi, długimi włosami, ciepłym wzrokiem i zniewalającym uśmiechem, musiał przyciągać dziewczyny jak magnes.

_Zaraz, co?!_ Zatrzymałam się. Co, do jasnej Anielki, sprawiło, że pomyślałam o nim w TEN sposób? Potrząsnęłam głową, by pozbyć się tych myśli. Moja depresja po odejściu Edwarda miała widoczny wpływ na zdrowie psychiczne.

- Idziesz? – Podniosłam wzrok i zobaczyłam, że przytrzymuje dla mnie frontowe drzwi. Poczułam rumieniec wykwitł na moich policzkach. Przyspieszyłam kroku i weszłam do domu. Jake postawił moją torbę w rogu pokoju i poszedł do kuchni. Zostałam w salonie, rozpaczliwie pragnąc, by nie zauważył mojego zażenowania, które musi zniknąć, zanim Jake wróci. Nigdy więcej nie będę tak myśleć o nim, piętnastoletnim przyjacielu rodziny.

- Masz jakiś pomysł na dziś? – krzyknął z kuchni. Usłyszałam, jak otwiera i zamyka lodówkę. Wrócił do salonu z dwiema puszkami coli i podał mi jedną z nich. Postawiłam ją na stoliku.

- Wciąż nie jestem spragniona – wytłumaczyłam przepraszająco. – I nie myślałam o niczym konkretnym. Decyzję o przyjeździe odłożyłam na ostatnią chwilę.

- Hm. – Wypił colę w kilka sekund, potem zabrał moją puszkę i opróżnił ją równie szybko. – Cóż, możemy zostać tutaj i pooglądać telewizję, albo pójść na spacer po plaży. Ostatnim razem było całkiem miło. – Uśmiechnął się i uniósł sugestywnie brwi. Nadzieja na ukrycie rumieńców zniknęła, gdy poczułam kolejną falę zawstydzenia, przypominającą mi, jak nieudolnie próbowałam z nim flirtować zeszłej wiosny, pragnąc wyciągnąć z niego treść plemiennych legend.

- Plaża brzmi dobrze – powiedziałam. Stwierdziłam, że możemy skorzystać z ładnej pogody, dopóki ją jeszcze mamy.

- Chodźmy. – Odłożył pustą puszkę i chwycił moją dłoń, by pomóc mi wstać. Skoro mamy przed sobą cały dzień, możemy przespacerować się po plaży.

- Co, oprócz rośnięcia, robiłeś od naszego ostatniego spotkania? – zapytałam, gdy wyruszyliśmy z domu. Chciałam zmusić go do opowiadania czegokolwiek, zanim zdąży zadać pytanie, które z pewnością przyniesie ze sobą skrępowanie. Wszystko, o czym mogłabym mu opowiedzieć, zawierało w sobie Edwarda Cullena, a to był temat, którego za wszelką cenę chciałam uniknąć.

- Zauważyłaś, co? – Wyglądał na zadowolonego.

- Nie jestem ślepa. Urosłeś jak na drożdżach.

Jake nieco się nachmurzył.

- Tak, to trochę bolało. Wciąż muszę kupować nowe ciuchy i buty. Te pieniądze przydałyby mi się na zakup części do samochodu. Ale jeśli podoba ci się to, co widzisz, to może było warto. – Mrugnął do mnie i znów się zarumieniłam. Najwyraźniej pewność siebie Jake'a urosła razem z mięśniami. Zignorowałam ten podtekst.

- Jak ma się twój samochód? – Zmieniłam temat.

- Nie tak źle. Mam nadzieję, że skończę go przed szesnastymi urodzinami, żebym, po zdaniu prawka, mógł nim legalnie jeździć.

- To wspaniale, Jake. – Ucieszyłam się. – Powodzenia! Oczekuję, że będę jednym z pierwszych pasażerów.

Jego twarz się rozjaśniła.

- Naprawdę? Masz to jak w banku! Jesteśmy umówieni.

_Ups_. Miałam nadzieję, że nie popełnię błędu. Jake był miłym chłopcem i dobrym przyjacielem, ale wciąż był za młody, nawet, jeśli byłabym gotowa na randki z kimkolwiek. A z pewnością nie byłam. Mimo wszystko, to był rodzaj deklaracji, którą na razie wolałam pominąć. Nie ma sensu psuć teraz nastroju. Poza tym, Jake prawdopodobnie nie myślał w ten sposób.

W końcu doszliśmy do plaży. Było mi trudniej chodzić po piasku, więc znaleźliśmy konar złamanego drzewa, który sprawiał wrażenie stworzonego do siedzenia i rozmowy.

- Więc, co u ciebie? – zapytał. Spojrzałam na moje buty, którymi kopałam dołki w piasku.

- Niewiele – powiedziałam wymijająco, na wypadek, gdyby jego pytanie nie było skierowane w stronę, której się spodziewałam.

- Słyszałem, że twój chłopak i jego rodzina opuścili miasto. – Najwyraźniej Jake nie złapał aluzji.

- Tak. Wiadomości szybko się rozchodzą. Billy musi być szczęśliwy, nie musi mnie już pilnować.

Wybuchnął śmiechem i oboje przypomnieliśmy sobie tą żenującą rozmowę na balu.

- Billy ma wady. Jest przesądny, skoro wierzy w te stare historie. Ale masz rację – jest szczęśliwy. A ty, jak się czujesz? Wydawało mi się, że szalałaś za nim. – Jego głos był przepełniony nadzieją, jak gdyby oczekiwał, że zaprzeczę. Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Przeżyję – odparłam, wciąż spoglądając na piasek.

Poczułam, jak otacza mnie swoim ramieniem i przyciąga do siebie. W każdym innym przypadku próbowałabym się odsunąć, ale z Jake'm to wydawało się w porządku – zwykły, pocieszający uścisk przyjaciela. Siedzieliśmy tak przez dłuższy czas w całkowitej ciszy, zanim postanowił ją złamać.

- Nienawidzę, gdy cierpisz, Bello.

Westchnęłam.

- Dla mnie to też nie jest żadna przyjemność, uwierz. Jestem jednak pewna, że kiedyś mi przejdzie. Chciałabym tylko wiedzieć, co właściwie się stało. Jednego dnia mnie kocha, a następnego mówi mi, że nie jestem dla niego wystarczająco dobra. – Czy naprawdę powiedziałam to głośno? Och! Co takiego jest w Jake'u, że zmusza mnie do wyznawania największych tajemnic?

- CO?! – Jake odsunął się i uniósł moją twarz, bym spojrzała mu w oczy. – Żartujesz sobie? Ten idiota miał czelność, by powiedzieć ci, że nie jesteś wystarczająco dobra? Cholera, żałuję, że nie ma go już w mieście. Chętnie zbiłbym go na kwaśne jabłko. Zaczął strzelać palcami, co, byłam tego pewna, miało na celu zaakcentowanie jego groźby. Wiedziałam, że Jake nawet nie drasnąłby Edwarda, uwzględniając jego wampirzą siłę i kamienne ciało, nie wspominając już o szybkości i możności odpierania ataków poprzez czytanie przeciwnikom w myślach. Cieszyłam się, że już go nie było. Żadne jego spotkanie z Jake'm nie skończyłoby się dobrze dla mojego przyjaciela z rezerwatu. Mimo to, pochlebiało mi to rozemocjonowanie Jacoba.

- Dzięki, Jake. Naprawdę doceniam chęci, ale Edwarda już tu nie ma, a przemoc nie jest rozwiązaniem. Poza tym, zepsułbyś mój przebiegły plan. Myślę, że zdołałam przekonać Charliego i wszystkich w szkole, że decyzja o zerwaniu była obustronna. Więc nie piśniesz ani słowa o tym, co ci powiedziałam, jasne?

- Jasne, jasne –odpowiedział, chociaż wciąż wydawał się skory do bitki. Musiałam jakoś odwrócić jego uwagę, więc podniosłam się i zaproponowałam powrót do domu, by wziąć coś do jedzenia i być może odrobić kilka zadań.

Reszta dnia z Jake'm była wspaniała. Łatwo się dogadywaliśmy i, zanim poszliśmy do garażu, gdzie rozmawialiśmy, gdy on pracował przy samochodzie, odrobiliśmy też prace domowe. W garażu mówiliśmy o jego siostrach, o Renee, o jego przyjaciołach z rezerwatu. Bez trudu odsunął ode mnie myśli o rzeczach związanych z Edwardem. Przez kilka godzin sprawdzała się jego przepowiednia – było tak, jak gdyby nigdy nie istniał.

Gdy Charlie i Billy wrócili, zjedliśmy kolację i obejrzeliśmy w telewizji mecz. Nie interesowałam mnie zbytnio, ale mimo to rozkoszowałam się tym wieczorem. Z jakiegoś powodu sprawiał wrażenie rodzinnej uroczystość, jak Święto Dziękczynienia. Doszłam do wniosku, że Jacob i Billy są naszą przybraną rodziną. Troszczyli się o mnie tak samo jak Charlie. Billy próbował nawet ostrzec mnie przed Edwardem. Wiedziałam, że obawiał się większego bólu, niż ten, który teraz czułam, ale nie mogłam powstrzymać myśli, że gdybym posłuchała go zeszłej wiosny, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. A teraz, gdy Edward był już poza polem widzenia, mogliśmy spotykać się częściej. Ta myśl naprawdę mnie uszczęśliwiła.

Rzecz jasna, jak podejrzewałam, ten wspaniały stan, który towarzyszył mi w domu Billy'ego, nie mógł trwać wiecznie. Gdy tylko dotarliśmy do domu i znalazłam się w moim pokoju całkiem sama, wróciło poczucie odrzucenia i niższości. Próbowałam zmienić mój nastrój poprzez słuchanie głośnej i okropnej muzyki, ale hałas nie potrafił zagłuszyć moich wątpliwości. Nigdy nie podejrzewałabym, że moje ciało może wytworzyć tyle łez, ale płakałam równie mocno, jak pierwszej nocy.

* * *

*wiem, że teoretycznie powinno był „łamać palce", ale w przypadku Jake'a można by wziąć to zbyt dosłownie, więc wolałam nie ryzykować ;)

Od autorki: **Gdy zaczynałam pisać tą historię, nie byłam pewna, czy Jake będzie jej częścią, ale stwierdziłam, że nie mogę go nie zawrzeć w opowiadaniu (czy tak samo nienawidzicie podwójnych zaprzeczeń?) W jakikolwiek sposób, Jake musiał stać się częścią życia Belli. Ale ten Jake będzie się różnił od Jake'a z Księżyca w Nowiu.**

**Myślicie, że przesadziłam z ilością Jake'a w tym rozdziale? A może było go za mało?**

**I, czy tak samo jak Bella, jesteście zmęczeni jej zasypaniem w towarzystwie płaczu każdej nocy? Myślę, że dam jej jeszcze kilka dni użalania się nad sobą, a potem zastosujemy środki pomocnicze.**

**Czekam na wasze myśli i opinie.  
**


	6. Rozdział 6: Trening

* * *

Od autorki: **Wielkie dzięki za wsparcie pod ostatnim rozdziałem. Cieszę się, że zaakceptowaliście udział Jake'a w tej historii. A teraz, jak obiecałam, wracamy do Jaspera.**

**Wszystkie postacie należą do Stephanie Meyer.**

Ode mnie:** Kurczę, cieszę się ogromnie, że to tłumaczenie czytają też ludzie ze Stanów, którzy znają polski. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodłam waszych oczekiwań ;)**

* * *

Następne dni minęły w podobny sposób. Próbowałam spędzać jak najmniej czasu w mojej sypialni, gdzie za każdym razem czułam się okropnie. W związku z tym wykonywałam wszystkie domowe obowiązki, odrabiałam zadania domowe, chodziłam do szkoły i pracy i bez przerwy utrzymywałam moją fałszywą wersję wydarzeń.

Byłam ogromnie wdzięczna Angeli. Kiedy powiedziałam jej o moim problemie z Mike'm, natychmiast poprosiła o pomoc Bena i, przebywając w ich towarzystwie, nie byłam narażona na samotność w szkole. Gdy nie pracowałam, odrabiałam z nimi zadania domowe. Czułam się okropnie, zajmując ich cały wspólny czas, ale Angela zapewniła mnie, że wszystko jest w porządku i wie, że zrobiłabym dla niej to samo, gdyby nasze role się odwróciły. Ben wydawał się być zadowolony, gdy robił to, czego pragnęła Angela, więc przystałam na to rozwiązanie bez wyrzutów sumienia, wiedząc, że to najlepszy sposób, by przestać myśleć o Edwardzie.

Angela nie mogła pomóc mi w pracy, ale wciąż trwał sezon, więc zdołałam uniknąć sytuacji sam na sam z Mike'm. Czasami widziałam jego sfrustrowanie i czułam się podle, próbując za wszelką cenę zniszczyć jego plany. Mike był dobrym facetem i potrafił mnie rozśmieszyć, ale po prostu nie byłam gotowa na zaproponowanie mu czegoś większego niż przyjaźń. Więc, gdy pracowałam, byłam najbardziej troszczącym się o potrzeby klientów pracownikiem na świecie i opuszczałam sklep, gdy tylko kończyła się moja zmiana, nie pozostawiając żadnego czasu na niebezpieczną pogawędkę.

W miarę, jak upływały dni i zbliżał się czwartek, wzrastał poziom mojego zdenerwowania. Byłam na siebie zła, że zgodziłam się spotkać z Jasperem. Chociaż wciąż przy zasypianiu towarzyszył mi płacz, czułam, że robię postępy i martwiłam się, że ujrzenie go i przebywanie w jego domu sprowadzi mnie do punktu wyjścia. Mimo to, złożyłam obietnicę i byłam mu winna przynajmniej jedną przysługę. Jeśli będzie naprawdę strasznie, powiem mu po prostu, że nie mogę wrócić.

Czwartkowe zajęcia ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, dając mi mnóstwo czasu, by przyzwyczaić się do wizyty u Jaspera. Przypomniałam sobie, jak niezręcznie czułam się ostatnim razem, gdy go widziałam i jak mało mamy ze sobą wspólnego. Nic o nim nie wiedziałam. Pomijając kilka dni w Phoenix zeszłej wiosny, prawie się do siebie nie odzywaliśmy. Zawsze był dla mnie miły, ale był też zamknięty w sobie. Ogarniało mnie uczucie, że akceptował moją obecność, by uszczęśliwić Alice. W moim mniemaniu, to była jedyna zaleta, która go ratowała. Jakkolwiek się do mnie odnosił, wiedziałam, że jego świat kręci się wokół utrzymywania Alice szczęśliwej i bezpiecznej, a to się liczyło.

Podczas lunchu poinformowałam Angelę i Bena, że nie dołączę do nich po szkole. Angela rzuciła mi pytające spojrzenie, ale musiała zauważyć w wyrazie mojej twarzy coś, co sprawiło, że zaakceptowała moją decyzję bez protestów. Ben nie potrafił ukryć swojego podekscytowania wizją popołudnia sam na sam z Angelą, co sprawiło mi radość.

Po szkole zebrałam moje książki i wsiadłam do furgonetki. Zafundowałam sobie jeszcze jedną moralizatorską pogadankę, zanim ruszyłam w kierunku domu Jaspera.

Frontowe drzwi otworzyły się, gdy dojeżdżałam do podjazdu i Jasper wyszedł na ganek. Właściwie się nie uśmiechał, ale coś w jego twarzy sprawiało, że wyglądał odrobinę przyjaźniej niż w zeszły piątek. Miał na sobie błękitną, denimową koszulę wsuniętą w czarne jeansy, co dodało mu młodzieńczego i bardziej zrelaksowanego wyglądu. _Z pewnością nie wygląda jak dziadziuś Jasper_, pomyślałam i zachichotałam. Jakby w odpowiedzi, jego twarz wykrzywiła się w uśmiechu. _O Boże_. Wiedziałam, że nie może czytać w moich myślach, ale jego zdolność odczytywania emocji była jeszcze gorsza. To tak, jakby widział moją duszę.

Zatrzymałam furgonetkę, wyłączyłam silnik i wysiadłam.

- Cześć, Jasper – zawołałam, obawiając się odpowiedzi. Jego uśmiech przygasł.  
- Witaj, Bello – odpowiedział. – Cieszę się, że zdołałaś przyjechać. Wejdź do środka.

Jak za ostatnim razem, wkroczył do domu przede mną, zostawiając między nami strefę bezpieczeństwa. Poszłam za nim i zamknęłam drzwi.  
Zdziwiłam się, że zasłony w salonie były podniesione.

- Czy to nie jest niebezpieczne?  
Uniósł brew w niemym pytaniu.  
- Miałam na myśli, czy nie martwisz się, że ktoś cię tutaj zobaczy?  
- Nie za bardzo – odparł lekko. – Wyczuję, jeśli ktoś będzie blisko i będę w stanie się schować. Poza tym, nawet, jeśli zostanę zauważony, jestem dorosły i mieszkam w domu rodziców. Nie ma w tym niczego podejrzanego.  
- Prawdę powiedziawszy – kontynuował. – Zasłony były tu tylko po to, by utrzymać z daleka jedną osobę – ciebie. Gdy podjąłem decyzję, by powiedzieć ci o mojej obecności, stały się bezużyteczne.

Zastanowiłam się nad tym przez chwilę. Więc był taki czas, gdy nie był pewien, czy chce, bym wiedziała o tym, że został w Forks. Ciekawiło mnie, co skłoniło go do podjęcia decyzji, ale to chyba nie był odpowiedni czas na tego typu pytania.

- Jesteś głodna lub spragniona? – zapytał. – Nie chcę, by było ci niewygodnie, więc kupiłem ludzkie jedzenie. – Podążyłam za jego spojrzeniem do kuchni, gdzie stół przepełniony był różnymi napojami i przekąskami.  
- Chyba trochę przesadziłeś. Tego jedzenia wystarczy dla drużyny piłkarskiej.

Zawstydził się.  
- Nie wiedziałem, co lubisz, więc chciałem zaoferować ci duży wybór.

Skierowałam się do kuchni i przejrzałam jego zapasy, po czym wybrałam puszkę gazowanego napoju i małą paczkę chipsów.

- Dzięki, Jasper. – Uśmiechnęłam się. – To było naprawdę miłe.

Odpowiedział uśmiechem przepełnionym ulgą i zadowoleniem, powodując, że mój własny uśmiech się zwiększył. Sposób, w jaki chciał mi dogodzić, był naprawdę uroczy. I kiedy się uśmiechał, naprawdę wyglądał inaczej – trochę beztrosko. Zaczynam lubić takiego Jaspera.

I wtedy uderzyła mnie pewna myśl.  
- Chwileczkę. Kupiłeś to wszystko w Forks? – Jeśli ktoś zobaczył go w mieście, mój ojciec z pewnością dowiedziałby się o tym, nie wspominając już o Jessice i jej matce, co ciągnęło za sobą masę pytań. To może wszystko skomplikować!  
- Nie – odpowiedział szybko, wyczuwając kierunek moich myśli. – Byłem w Port Angeles.  
- Och, naprawdę nie musiałeś tego dla mnie robić.  
- Chciałem. Ponadto, podróż była częścią mojego nowego treningu.  
- Treningu?  
- Tak… Może usiądziesz?

Przysunęłam sobie jedno z barowych krzeseł i usiadłam przy ladzie. Otworzyłam chipsy i napój, by ich skosztować. Jasper stanął naprzeciwko mnie, po drugiej stronie kuchni.

- Powiesz mi, o co chodzi z tym treningiem? – Nie pozwoliłam mu zmienić tematu. Wyglądał na zakłopotanego.  
- Zdecydowałem się polepszyć moją możność przebywania z ludźmi.

Usłyszałam go, ale nie zrozumiałam.  
- Przebywałeś z ludźmi codziennie, gdy chodziłeś do liceum.  
- To było coś całkiem innego. W szkole przebywałem w towarzystwie mojej rodziny, która kontrolowała moje zachowanie. – Ton jego wypowiedzi nie pozostawiał żadnych wątpliwości, że męczyła go ciągła kontrola. Zorientował się, że powiedział za dużo, więc natychmiast kontynuował: - To była naprawdę wspaniała pomoc. Przebywając wśród mocy Alice i Edwarda zawsze wiedziałem, kiedy unikać określonych niebezpieczeństw lub kuszących sytuacji, a Emmett zawsze mógł interweniować, gdyby rzeczy potoczyły się wyjątkowo źle…

_Tak, jak na przyjęciu urodzinowym_, pomyślałam. Jasper wbił wzrok w ziemię, po czym znów na mnie spojrzał i wiedziałam, że jego myśli odzwierciedliły moje.

- Ale ponieważ zawsze byli w pobliżu, minęło sporo czasu, odkąd przebywałem w pojedynkę z ludźmi. Więc, gdy pozostali wyjechali, postanowiłem zostać i przekonać się, czy dam radę utrzymywać kontakty z ludźmi na własną rękę. – Jego oczy szukały w mojej twarzy zrozumienia i z chęcią mu je dałam. Doskonale wiedziałam, jak się czuł.

- Edward zawsze próbował mnie chronić. Na początku to było w porządku, nawet mi schlebiało. Ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, przyciągam katastrofy jak magnes, więc ochrona nie była takim złym pomysłem. Czasami jednak bywała męcząca, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy przesadzał z reakcjami. Mój tata zwykł mówić: „Nie nauczysz się jeździć na rowerze, dopóki nie ściągniesz bocznych kółek". To właśnie o to chodzi. Nie nauczymy się niczego, jeśli nie będziemy mogli popełniać błędów.

Na jego twarzy pojawiła się szczera ulga.  
- To nie tak, że nie rozumiem, dlaczego to robili – powiedział. – W moim przypadku pomyłka byłaby tragiczna w skutkach, przynajmniej dla ludzi, a to sprowadziłoby na moją rodzinę nieuchronne następstwa.  
- Jasne, rozumiem. Na szczęście moje błędy przynosiły szkody tylko mi, więc łatwiej było mi się kłócić z Edwardem o możliwość ich popełniania, ale mimo to…  
- Właśnie. – Na chwilę zapadła cisza.  
- Czy oni wiedzą o treningu? – zapytałam i natychmiast zrobiło mi się głupio.  
- Alice prawdopodobnie miała wizje, ale uzgodniliśmy, że nie będziemy się kontaktować. Jestem jednak pewien, że powiadomiłaby mnie, gdyby zobaczyła coś naprawdę okropnego.

Oczywiście, Alice zobaczy wszystko. Co oznacza, że trening będzie sukcesem. Zastanowiłam się, jak długo to potrwa, zanim Jasper przyłączy się do reszty Cullenów. Odrzuciłam tą myśl. Nie chciałam rozwodzić się nad faktem, że jest tu tylko tymczasowo. Nie mógłby nigdy wypełnić pustki po Edwardzie, ale był członkiem jego rodziny, rodziny, którą chciałam kiedyś nazwać swoją, a ta sytuacja była lepsza od samotności.

- Więc, na czym dokładnie polega twój trening? – zapytałam, zaciekawiona.

Palcami prawej ręki przeczesał sobie włosy, po czym oparł ją na blacie. Wiedziałam, że robił to dla mojej wygody – przecież nie musiał zmieniać pozycji, bo czuł się niekomfortowo – ale doceniałam, że w ten sposób pokazuje mi swoje rozluźnienie.

- Będę codziennie polować i spędzać czas w Port Angeles. Byłem w sklepie. – Wskazał jedzenie na stole. – I w bibliotece. Tam było znacznie łatwiej – mniej ludzi, spokojniejsze emocje i więcej rozpraszających mnie rzeczy.  
- Zdołałeś więc spędzić czas w Port Angeles bez żadnych potknięć i pokus?  
- Nie do końca.

Zaalarmowana, podniosłam głowę.  
- To znaczy, nie było żadnych potknięć. – Odrobinę się rozluźniłam. – Ale z pewnością były pokusy. Na szczęście nie odczuwałem pragnienia, więc miałem wszystko pod kontrolą. Obawiam się jednak, że mój plan zajmie trochę czasu. W miarę moich postępów, mam nadzieję podbudować swoją tolerancję i chodzić w bardziej zatłoczone miejsca na dłuższy okres czasu. To nie zdarzy się w jedną noc, ale kiedyś na pewno. – Był całkowicie zdeterminowany.

- Brzmi jak dobry plan – powiedziałam, po czym zjadłam kilka chipsów, które popiłam napojem. – Więc ja również jestem częścią treningu?

Znów się uśmiechnął.  
- Tak jakby. Przebywanie z Tobą sam na sam w takiej odległości jest dobrym treningiem, ale przede wszystkim chciałem cię lepiej poznać, jak przyjaciółkę.

Skończyłam jeść i odsunęłam się od stołu w poszukiwaniu kosza na śmieci. Gdy tylko zmniejszyłam dystans między nami, zesztywniał i odskoczył od blatu, gotowy do ucieczki w odwrotnym kierunku. Zamarłam, zrozumiawszy, że przekroczyłam niewidzialną granicę i postawiłam nas w niebezpieczeństwie.

Przez chwilę wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie ostrożnie i zaczęłam czuć się śmiesznie. To był Jasper. Nie skrzywdziłby mnie. Po prostu podeszłam za blisko i przez to poczuł się niekomfortowo. Nie ma problemu. Przywykłam do radzenia sobie z tym za każdym razem, gdy byłam zbyt blisko Edwarda. Wiedziałam, co powinnam teraz zrobić. Musiałam odnowić pierwotną strefę bezpieczeństwa i zachowywać się tak, jakby nic się nie stało.

- W porządku. Postawię to tutaj. – Sięgnęłam do kuchennego blatu znajdującego się za moimi plecami i odłożyłam śmieci. – Możemy je wyrzucić później. – Odtworzyłam moje kroki, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z Jasperem. Miałam nadzieję, że nie potknę się o coś stojącego na mojej drodze powrotnej. Wyglądało to jak rytualny taniec, ale, jakimś cudem, zdołałam utrzymać stabilną pozycję i usiąść na krześle. Jasper rozluźnił się i ponownie oparł o blat. Zupełnie tak, jakbym wcale się nie ruszyła.

- Ups – powiedziałam przepraszająco. – Nie chciałam wystawiać na próbę twojej samokontroli w ten sposób. Przepraszam.  
- Nie musisz, Bello. Wszystko w porządku. Po prostu nie chciałem, byś czuła się niezręcznie.

Najwidoczniej wielkie umysły naprawdę rozumują w ten sposób.

- Zapomnijmy o tym, co się wydarzyło, zgoda? Mogę zadać ci pytanie? Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale dlaczego właśnie teraz chcesz zostać moim przyjacielem? Do tej pory wydawało mi się, że nie chcesz utrzymywać ze mną bliższych kontaktów.  
Uśmiechnął się.  
- Czy ktoś kiedyś powiedział ci, że, jak na człowieka bez wyjątkowych zdolności, jesteś bardzo spostrzegawcza?  
Wybuchnęłam śmiechem.  
- Wybacz, Jasper, ale nie potrzebuję żadnych super-mocy lub ogromnej spostrzegawczości, by zauważyć, że nigdy nie zadałeś mi żadnego pytania, ani nawet nie chciałeś przebywać ze mną w jednym pokoju. Chodzi mi o to, że lubili mnie wszyscy, poza tobą i Rosalie. Zorientowałam się, dlaczego Rosalie mnie nienawidzi, ale ciebie nie umiałam rozgryźć. Czy to dlatego, że oszukałam cię w Phoenix?

Gdy tylko wypowiedziałam te słowa, natychmiast zamarłam. Dlaczego musiałam poruszać tą sprawę? Co za kretynka. _Świetny sposób na zabicie rozmowy, Bello_. Na szczęście, Jasper nie był tak przewrażliwiony jak Edward, który pogrążał się w myślach za każdym razem, gdy wspominałam o czymś związanym z Jamesem bądź Phoenix.

- To nie tak, że nie chciałem być twoim przyjacielem. Widzisz, dla mnie przyjaźń od zawsze była właśnie taka: rozmowy sam na sam, podczas których naprawdę możesz kogoś poznać. Wiedziałem, że Edward i Alice byli przewrażliwieni i nigdy nie pozwoliliby mi zostać w pomieszczeniu tylko z tobą. Za bardzo martwiliby się o twoje bezpieczeństwo. Więc łatwiej mi było przekonać samego siebie, że nie jestem tobą wcale zainteresowany w żaden sposób i trzymać się od ciebie z daleka. Dzięki temu nikt nie musiał mnie obserwować, by sprawdzić, jak się zachowuję.  
-Ale to był błąd – kontynuował. –Trzymanie się z dala od ciebie w rezultacie sprawiło, że stanowiłem dla ciebie jeszcze większe zagrożenie. Nie byłem przyzwyczajony do twojego zapachu, bicia twojego serca i twojej krwi. To po części wyjaśnia, dlaczego moja reakcja, gdy zacięłaś się papierem, była silniejsza, niż u pozostałych.

Pokiwałam głową na znak, że rozumiem i zgadzam się z nim. Byłam przekonana, że trafił w samo sedno.

- Więc teraz, bez Alice i Edwarda w pobliżu, możemy spróbować się zaprzyjaźnić?  
Przytaknął.  
- Zakładając, że tego chcesz.  
- Nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

* * *

Od autorki: **Nie jestem w pełni zadowolona z tego rozdziału. Zmieniałam go conajmniej dwa razy. Oryginalna wersja była znacznie mroczniejsza, ale pomyślałam, że Bella i Jasper muszą oddziałowywać na siebie w mniej 'poważny' sposób. Ale teraz zastanawiam się, czy nie poszłam za daleko w drugim kierunku. Dajcie mi znać - doceniam wszystkie opinie i komentarze.**


	7. Rozdział 7: Przyjaźń

Od autorki: **Jeszcze raz dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze pod ostatnim rozdziałem. Ten było mi miło pisać. Mam nadzieję, że wam również się spodoba.**

**Wszystkie postacie są własnością Stephanie Meyer.  
**

* * *

Gdy tylko ustaliliśmy, że chcemy być przyjaciółmi, reszta przyszła całkiem łatwo. Jasper zaczął zadawać pytania na temat mojego życia przed przyjazdem do Forks, więc opowiedziałam mu praktycznie całą historię. Był dobrym słuchaczem i powstrzymywał się od komentarzy, pozwalając opowieści płynąć własnym rytmem. Przypomniałam sobie czasy, gdy zaczynałam poznawać się z Edwardem, tę nieskończoną ilość przeróżnych pytań, podczas których czułam się jak obiekt psychologicznych badań. Teraz było zupełnie inaczej, znacznie wygodniej. Nie zamartwiałam się przez cały czas, że powiem coś nieodpowiedniego. To chyba dlatego, że nie byłam zakochana w Jasperze, i nie miałam poczucia, że powinnam mu czymś zaimponować lub dopasować się do jego wymagań.

Właśnie zaczynałam opowiadać mu, w jaki sposób Renee poznała Phila, gdy mój wzrok spoczął na zegarze. Spanikowałam, było przecież bardzo późno! Rozmowa z Jasperem była tak bardzo wciągająca, że całkowicie straciłam poczucie czasu i teraz nie zostało mi go zbyt wiele, bym zdążyła wrócić do domu i odgrzać coś Charliemu. Jasper wyczuł zmianę mojego nastroju.

- Wszystko w porządku? –zapytał, dobrze znając odpowiedź.  
- Jest naprawdę późno. Muszę iść.  
Jego twarz zachmurzyła się, gdy spojrzał na zegar.  
- Wybacz mi, Jasper, ale naprawdę nie mogę powiedzieć Charliemu, że wróciłeś i spędzam z tobą czas. Nie zrozumiałby tego. A nie chcę go okłamywać, więc muszę wrócić do domu przed nim.  
Zeskoczyłam z krzesła i szybkim krokiem podeszłam do drzwi.

- Wrócisz w przyszłym tygodniu? – Usłyszałam jego pytanie. Starał się, by jego głos zabrzmiał swobodnie, ale wyczułam też niepokój, jak gdyby oczekiwał mojej odmowy.  
- Wrócę, Jasper – krzyknęłam przez ramię, biegnąc do furgonetki. Nie chciałam odjeżdżać tak nagle, ale nie miałam czasu do stracenia. Musiałam przyciskać pedał gazu do oporu, by zdążyć przez Charliem.

Miałam szczęście. Charlie musiał zostać dłużej w pracy, więc zdążyłam przygotować mu obiad i nie musiałam niczego wyjaśniać. Po posiłku posprzątałam i wyciągnęłam książki, po czym usiadłam przy kuchennym stole, by odrobić zadanie domowe, gdy Charlie będzie oglądał telewizję w salonie. Po wspaniałym popołudniu w towarzystwie Jaspera, naprawdę nie chciałam przekraczać progu mojego dołującego pokoju.

Charlie przyszedł do kuchni po piwo i rzucił mi dziwne spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział, ani nie zadał żadnego pytania.

Skończyłam zadania o ósmej – za wcześnie na pójście do łóżka, nawet gdybym chciała wejść na górę. Pokroiłam warzywa na gulasz, który chciałam przygotować jutro i zastanowiłam się, co zrobić teraz. Pozbawiona wszelkich pomysłów, przeszłam do salonu i dołączyłam do Charliego na kanapie. Po chwili przysunęłam się do niego i oparłam głowę na jego ramieniu. Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.

- Wszystko w porządku, Bello? – zapytał.  
- Tak, tato. Po prostu… -Zawahałam się. Jak wiele mogłam mu powiedzieć, zanim domyśli się prawdy? Postanowiłam zaryzykować. – Tęsknię za nim. – Rozmawianie o tym z Charliem było dziwne, ale, niespodziewanie, poczułam się lepiej.  
- Chcesz do niego zadzwonić? Nie martw się o rachunek…  
Potrząsnęłam gwałtownie głową.  
- Nie! – odpowiedziałam trochę za ostro. – Nie chcę do niego dzwonić. – _A on z pewnością nie chce mnie słyszeć_.  
- W porządku, Bells. Chciałem tylko, byś wiedziała, że możesz.  
- Dzięki.

Po kilku minutach ciszy Charlie ponowił próbę:  
- A co ze spotykaniem się z innymi? Może to pomoże?  
Spojrzałam na niego ponuro.  
- Za wcześnie, co? – Potrząsnęłam głową.

Otoczył mnie ramieniem i przytulił. Nie odsunęłam się od niego, ciesząc się z takiego kontaktu. Zrozumiałam, że właśnie on, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, wie dokładnie, jak to jest zostać porzuconym przez kogoś, kogo się kochało. Jak gdyby wyczuwając moje emocje, powiedział:  
- Będzie lepiej, Bells. Daj temu trochę czasu.

Pokiwałam w ciszy głową. Wiedziałam, że miał rację, w końcu był w tym doświadczony. Ale nie uśmierzył mojego bólu. Nawet fakt, że tak potwornie mnie zranił, wciąż byłam zakochana w Edwardzie Cullenie i nienawidziłam się za to. Chciałam być znacznie silniejsza. Chciałam móc o nim zapomnieć tak, jak on zapomniał o mnie. Ale moje serce mnie zdradziło, więc jak będę mogła mu znów zaufać?

I wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że może to nigdy nie nastąpi. Może byłam taka, jak mój ojciec, któremu nigdy nie przeszła jego prawdziwa miłość. Moja matka zostawiła go, mówiąc przy tym okropne rzeczy, potem umawiała się na randki i w końcu wyszła za mąż za innego mężczyznę, a on wciąż ją kochał i nie był w stanie ruszyć do przodu. A co, jeśli to było również moje przeznaczenie? Już zawsze tęsknić za mężczyzną idealnym, w którym się zakochałam i który uważał, że nie jestem dla niego wystarczająco dobra. Tylko świadomość, że Charlie siedzi obok mnie, pomogła mi utrzymać nad sobą panowanie.

Przez resztę wieczoru oglądaliśmy wspólnie telewizję. W końcu, gdy skończyły się wiadomości, Charlie wstał.  
- Czas do łóżka, Bells. Jutro idziesz do szkoły.

Nie chciałam wracać do pokoju. Dobrze wiedziałam, czym to się skończy i nie miałam ochoty tego powtarzać.  
- Posiedzę trochę dłużej, tato. – odpowiedziałam. – U Lettermana* będzie ktoś, kogo chciałabym zobaczyć.

Charlie zawahał się, ale ostatecznie nie zaprotestował.  
- W porządku, ale odpocznij trochę.  
- Oczywiście – odparłam.

Nie interesował mnie ten program, ale oglądałam go, by utrzymać pozory. Zamiast oglądania, zaczęłam rozpamiętywać popołudniową wizytę u Jaspera. Nie tego się spodziewałam i zaskoczył mnie fakt, że naprawdę miło spędziłam czas. Niespodziewanie, rozmowa z Jasperem przychodziła mi tak łatwo, jak rozmowy z Jake'm, a może nawet łatwiej, ponieważ Jasper wiedział o Edwardzie i wampirach. Nie musiałam przed nim niczego ukrywać. I pomyśleć, że mogliśmy, zostać przyjaciółmi już dawno temu i utrzymywać tak wspaniałe stosunki przez cały czas, gdy spotykałam się z Edwardem. Byłam wściekła na Alice i Edwarda za taką nadopiekuńczość. Może gdyby wierzyli w Jaspera, cały ten nonsens z zacięciem papierem nie miałby miejsca i wciąż bylibyśmy razem.

Byłam zmęczona i z ledwością utrzymywałam otwarte oczy. Ale z pewnością nie chciałam iść na górę, by znów płakać. Ściągnęłam koc z oparcia kanapy i owinęłam się nim, układając głowę na poduszce. Ciążyły mi powieki, gdy próbowałam skupiać się na aktorze, z którym przeprowadzano wywiad w programie. W którymś momencie przegrałam bitwę i odpłynęłam w krainę snów bez żadnej łzy na horyzoncie.

Następnego ranka obudził mnie Charlie, delikatnie potrząsając moim ramieniem.  
- Czas do szkoły, Bello – powiedział.

Wciąż byłam zmęczona i zamroczona, ale wystarczająco przytomna, by dojść do łazienki. Prysznic rozbudził mnie całkowicie i wkrótce byłam gotowa do wyjścia. Postawiłam garnek z mięsem na wolnym ogniu razem z warzywami, które przygotowałam wczoraj. _Brawo, Bello, musisz być jasnowidzką!_ Musiałam dziś pracować, ale w ten sposób obiad będzie gotowy, gdy Charlie wróci do domu. Nie miałam już czasu na śniadanie, więc zabrałam baton musli i pojechałam do szkoły.

Poranne zajęcia minęły błyskawicznie i zanim się zorientowałam, szłam z Benem i Angelą do naszego stałego stolika, przy którym siedziała już reszta znajomych. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani rozmową o planach na weekend, ale przestałam ich słuchać. Wciąż myślałam o moim popołudniu z Jasperem, o tym, jak wielką przyjemność mi sprawiło i żałowałam, że muszę czekać cały tydzień, by znów go zobaczyć. Tak bardzo zgubiłam się we własnych myślach, że gdy zauważyłam znajome twarze, wpatrujące się we mnie z wyczekiwaniem, zamiast poprosić o powtórzenie pytania, po prostu się zgodziłam. Zdruzgotana mina Angeli natychmiast mnie zaalarmowała. _Och nie, Bello, w co tym razem się wpakowałaś?_

Nie mogłam zapytać o to Angeli przy stoliku, ale gdy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek, odciągnęłam ją na bok.

- Co się stało, Angelo? Na co właśnie się zgodziłam?  
- Czyli nawet nie wiesz? Odpowiedziałaś pomimo tego, że nie słyszałaś pytania? To nie było za mądre. – Dezaprobata Angeli była nad wyraz jasna.  
- Wiem, ale zatraciłam się w myślach i nie chciałam, żeby pytali mnie, o czym tak rozmyślałam. Nie wiedziałam, że to było coś ważnego.  
- To nie takie ważne, serio. Właśnie zgodziłaś się na sobotni seans filmowy z Jessicą, Lauren, Tylerem, Erikiem i Mike'm.

Jęknęłam. Nie mogła przecież mówić poważnie, a jednak zobaczyłam w jej twarzy, że tak naprawdę było.

- Och, Angelo, to katastrofa!  
- Domyślałam się, że tak to przyjmiesz. Byłam przygotowana, by potwierdzić twoją wymówkę, ale po tym, co powiedziałaś, nie mogłam już nic zrobić.  
- Dzięki, że przynajmniej próbowałaś. To nie twoja wina, że jestem taką idiotką. Chyba będę musiała jakoś przeżyć konsekwencje. Zdecydowali się na coś konkretnego?

Angela wymieniła tytuł i wyjaśniła, że to komedia romantyczna. Robiło się coraz gorzej.

- Cóż – zaczęłam, przygnębiona. – Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Przed jutrzejszym spotkaniem będę musiała wymyślić, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Póki co, lepiej wracajmy do klasy, zanim obie się spóźnimy.

Weszłam do sali razem z dzwonkiem, zaliczając gniewne spojrzenie nauczyciela. Wślizgnęłam się na moje miejsce, wyciągnęłam z torby zeszyt i książki i skoncentrowałam się na nierozglądaniu wokoło. Spuściłam włosy na twarz jak zasłonę, by jeszcze bardziej oddzielić się od pozostałych uczniów. Mike również był w tej klasie i podejrzewałam, że właśnie teraz na jego twarzy widnieje głupi uśmieszek, co mogłoby jedynie pogorszyć mój nastrój.

To była tak ogromna pomyłka z mojej strony. Jak mogłam do tego dopuścić po tylu dniach ostrożności? Przynajmniej wychodziliśmy większą grupą i nie na randkę, ale biorąc po uwagę, z jakich osób składa się ta grupa, wiedziałam, że będzie tragicznie. Lauren od zawsze mnie nienawidziła, a Tyler nie wybaczył mi jeszcze zeszłorocznego balu, chociaż żadna z tych sytuacji nie była moją winą. Eric w pojedynkę był niegroźny, ale miał w zwyczaju popierać Tylera, natomiast Jessica prawdopodobnie będzie na mnie zła za 'sparowanie' mnie z jej byłym. Więc została mi dokładnie jedna osoba – Mike. A to chyba ostatni człowiek, którego chciałam tam widzieć. Wiedziałam, że będzie kulturalny, zabawny, miły, że będzie mnie bronił, jeśli ktokolwiek z pozostałej czwórki zechce zranić moje uczucia. Ale wiedziałam też, że będzie przypisywał temu wyjściu większą wagę, niż cała reszta, uważając prawdopodobnie, że to pierwszy krok do bardziej zaawansowanych relacji między nami. Jęknęłam. Musiałam z kimś o tym porozmawiać, by wiedzieć, co powinnam zrobić. Potrzebowałam przyjaciela, który pokaże mi inny punkt widzenia – nauczy mnie, jak podążać tą bezpieczną linią, gdzie mogę być przyjacielska, ale nie zachęcająca. W zeszłym roku zawiodłam z Tylerem, więc dobrze wiedziałam, że potrzebuję pomocy.

Przez chwilę rozważałam wyjazd do LaPush, by porozmawiać z Jake'm, ale był za młody i niedoświadczony. Rozmowa z Benem nie miała najmniejszego sensu – utrzymywał dobre kontakty z całą trójką, a nie mogłam sobie pozwolić na to, by tego typu konwersacja do nich doszła. Jasper mógłby pomóc, ale miałam go zobaczyć dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu, a wtedy będzie już za późno.

Zadzwonił dzwonek i z przerażeniem zauważyłam, że moje przemyślenia zajęły całą lekcję. Wspaniale! Teraz muszę jeszcze pożyczyć od kogoś notatki i dowiedzieć się, co było zadane do domu. Przynajmniej to będzie łatwe, skoro Ben ma ze mną zajęcia. Muszę zapamiętać, by zadzwonić do niego jutro.

Przez resztę popołudnia starałam się skupiać na lekcjach. Z przykrością zauważyłam, i to kilkakrotnie, że miałam rację co do Mike'a. Na wszystkich wspólnych zajęciach na jego twarzy gościł nieustający uśmiech i wciąż próbował uchwycić moje spojrzenie. Gdy nasze oczy w końcu się spotkały, mrugnął do mnie, powodując, że natychmiast się odwróciłam, a na moich policzkach wykwitł rumieniec. _Wspaniale. To tylko wzmocni jego złą interpretację._

Wiedziałam oczywiście, że najgorsze dopiero nadejdzie. Czekała mnie piątkowa zmiana w sklepie Newtonów. Nawet podczas sezonu piątki były lekkie. Większość klientów kupujących wyposażenie rozkoszowała się właśnie weekendem, więc będę musiała wykazać się jeszcze większą kreatywnością, jeśli chcę uniknąć Mike'a.

Chociaż raz dopisało mi szczęście. Sklep był pusty, całkowicie pusty, a mama Mike'a pracowała. Być może pani Newton nie wyglądała na osobę znającą się na takim asortymencie, ale czuwała nad wszystkim jak jastrząb. Gdy tylko dostrzegła, jak mało klientów mieliśmy dzisiaj, zaproponowała mi wolne. Zazwyczaj potrzeba wzmocnienia studenckich funduszy przemogłaby moje pragnienie urwania się z pracy, ale dziś chciałam się stąd wydostać, by uniknąć spędzenia czasu sam na sam z Mike'm. Wyglądał za zdruzgotanego, gdy przyjęłam ofertę jego matki i ruszyłam prosto w kierunku furgonetki.

Jechałam bezmyślnie przed siebie i zajęło mi parę minut, zanim zorientowałam się, że to nie była droga do domu. Zamiast tego podążałam drogą biegnącą obok zjazdu, którego prawie nikt nie zauważał i wkrótce skierowałam się w stronę domu Cullenów.

Zaparkowałam furgonetkę, ale nie wysiadłam na zewnątrz. Nie byłam pewna, co teraz zrobić. Nie zapowiedziałam się, więc Jasper nie oczekiwał mnie dzisiaj. A co, jeśli nie ma go w domu? Co, jeśli jest w domu, ale nie chce mnie widzieć? A jeśli nie polował? Niezdecydowanie zżerało mnie od środka. Powinnam była pojechać do domu.

_Ale nie pojechałaś, Bello._ – Kłóciłam się ze sobą w myślach. – _Jesteś tutaj, więc równie dobrze możesz się z nim zobaczyć. Co złego może się stać?_ – Nie odpowiedziałam na ostatnie pytanie. Najgorsze, co mogłoby się wydarzyć, nie było już możliwe. Taką miałam nadzieję.

Przekręciłam kluczyk w stacyjce i otworzyłam drzwi. Jak na zawołanie, frontowe drzwi do domu również zostały otwarte.

- Bello – powiedział Jasper. – Cieszę się, że postanowiłaś zostać.

* * *

* całkiem popularny program telewizyjny w Ameryce. Coś w rodzaju. Hm. Kuby Wojewódzkiego, tylko bardziej na poważnie ( nie wiem, czy w Polsce istnieje odpowiednik takiego programu).

* * *

Od autorki: **Podobało wam się? Wiem, że jestem okropnie wredna dla Belli za umawianie jej z Mike'm w ten sposób, ale na tym etapie historii potrzebowaliśmy małego konfliktu i powodu, dla którego Bella wróci do Jaspera ( bo czyż nie chcemy, by przebywali z sobą tak często, jak to tylko możliwe?)**

**Komentarze i krytyka są zawsze mile widziane i docenione!  
**


	8. Rozdział 8: Rada

Od Autorki: **Boję się, że niektórzy z Was będą zawiedzeni tym rozdziałem. Pamiętajcie jednak, że minęło dopiero 9 dni, odkąd Edward odszedł, a Jasper postanowił zostać by przekonać się, czy potrafi oprzeć się ludzkiej krwi bez pomocy swojej rodziny.**

**Wszystkie postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

Jasper wyglądał na naprawdę szczęśliwego, gdy mnie zobaczył i zorientowałam się, że ja również byłam podekscytowana jego widokiem. Czy to możliwe, że dopiero wczoraj postanowiliśmy spróbować się zaprzyjaźnić? Czułam się tak, jak gdybym odwiedzała kogoś, kogo znam od zawsze.

Praktycznie pobiegłam w stronę domu, wywołując u Jaspera głośny wybuch śmiechu.

- Tak bardzo za mną tęskniłaś? – zażartował. Kiedy przeszłam obok, zorientowałam się, że po raz pierwszy nie wszedł do domu przede mną, ani nie cofnął się, gdy mijałam go w drodze do środka.

- Prawdę powiedziawszy, owszem – powiedziałam, zaskakując zarówno jego, jak i samą siebie. – Ale nie ciesz się za bardzo – dodałam błyskawicznie. – Jesteś po prostu jedyną osobą, w której obecności nie muszę kłamać, a to jedyne miejsce, w którym naprawdę mogę być sobą. W dodatku potrzebuję twojej rady.

Odwróciłam się, by na niego spojrzeć i zauważyłam, że wciąż zostawiał między nami kilka kroków odstępu. To i tak mniejszy dystans niż wczoraj, więc z pewnością robił postępy. Szczerze cieszyłam się z tego powodu, ponieważ wiedziałam, jak wiele musi zrobić, by udowodnić, że potrafi dostatecznie wyćwiczyć samokontrolę na własną rękę.

Jego twarz wyrażała stuprocentową ciekawość i wyglądało na to, że zaraz zada pytanie, gdy oboje usłyszeliśmy głośne burczenie mojego brzucha. Przypomniałam sobie nagle, jak mało zjadłam na lunch z powodu mojego „snu na jawie" o ostatniej wizycie tutaj. Ta myśl sprawiła, że zamarłam i poczułam, jak cała moja twarz oblewa się rumieńcem zawstydzenia.

- Czas na posiłek dla człowieka? – zapytał. Zszokowana, podniosłam głowę. Tego zdania przez cały czas używał Edward, i teraz sprowadziło nagły błysk bólu. Nie mogłam jednak winić za to Jaspera. Musiał po prostu powtórzyć słowa, które usłyszał od Edwarda i nie zdał sobie sprawy, jakim wstrząsem będą dla mnie.

- Chyba tak – odpowiedziałam powoli i spojrzałam oskarżycielsko na mój brzuch, jakby to była jego wina, że nie zjadłam dzisiaj wystarczająco dużo. – Wybacz.

- To żaden problem, Bello. Głód jest naturalną potrzebą dla nas wszystkich. Poczęstuj się czymś. – Wskazał na cały zestaw niezdrowego jedzenia w kuchni. Zauważyłam, że napój i chipsy, które jadłam wczoraj, zostały ponownie zakupione.

- Znowu byłeś na zakupach?  
Pokiwał głową.  
- Nie musisz tego robić dla mnie, Jasper. Reszta rzeczy też jest w porządku.  
- Ale to mi wcale nie przeszkadza, Bello. Poza tym, to część treningu, pamiętasz?

Pamiętałam, ale jakaś część mnie chciała wierzyć, że wrócił do sklepu, by zrobić dla mnie coś miłego, a nie tylko po to, by testować swoją tolerancję wobec ludzi.

Nie spodobał mi się próżny kierunek moich myśli i musiałam przede wszystkim dotrzeć do powodu, dla którego tutaj przyszłam, więc zabrałam napój i chipsy, po czym ruszyłam do salonu. Przedmiot rozmowy będzie wystarczająco krępujący, więc równie dobrze mogę rozsiąść się tak wygodnie, jak to tylko możliwe. Jasper podążył za mną, jednak tym razem nie usiadł na krześle po drugiej stronie pokoju. Zamiast tego z gracją usiadł po turecku na podłodze, kilka kroków od sofy, na której się rozgościłam.

- Więc, co cię tu sprowadza? Myślałem, że dziś pracujesz? – zapytał, gdy konsumowałam posiłek. Zmarszczyłam czoło, zdezorientowana. Nie przypominałam sobie, bym mówiła mu o tym, że dzisiaj pracuję, ale w końcu moja pamięć była ludzka i, z definicji, niedoskonała. Może wspomniałam o czymś wczoraj, nie żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie.

- Nie było ruchu, więc pani Newton zaproponowała mi wolne, a ja naprawdę musiałam z tobą porozmawiać, więc przyjęłam jej ofertę.  
Teraz to on wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.  
- Naprawdę musiałaś ze mną porozmawiać? O czym? – Starał się skupić.  
- Cóż, zrobiłam dziś coś bardzo głupiego i mam teraz duży problem, dlatego potrzebuję wskazówki, jak sobie z tym poradzić.  
Wciąż wyglądał na zagubionego.  
- Zrobiłaś coś głupiego? Coś ludzkiego?  
Kiwnęłam głową. Na jego twarzy zagościła konsternacja.  
- Sprawdźmy, czy zrozumiałem. To ludzki problem?  
- Ta.  
- I potrzebujesz mojej rady?  
- A-ha.  
- Ale, Bello, wiesz, że nie radzę sobie z ludźmi. Jestem ostatnią osobą na ziemi, do której powinnaś pójść po radę dotyczącą ludzkich spraw.  
Westchnęłam.  
- Przyznaję, że nie jesteś idealnym kandydatem, ale naprawdę potrzebuję męskiego punktu widzenia.  
Zmiana w jego zachowaniu była subtelna, prawie niezauważalna, ale mogłabym przysiąc, że stał się odrobinę spięty.  
- Po co ci męski punkt widzenia? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

Nie mogłam oczekiwać, że pomoże mi bez informacji, co właściwie się stało, więc opowiedziałam mu o mojej duchowej nieobecności podczas lunchu i o tym, jak zgodziłam się pójść do kina z Mike'm bez świadomości, co właśnie zrobiłam. Pominęłam powód mojego rozproszenia, ponieważ nie był raczej istotny.

- Więc – zaczął powoli. – Idziesz na randkę z Mike'm Newtonem? – Jego głos był niski i z pewnością nie przyjazny. – Czy to nie trochę za wcześnie?

Okej, prawdopodobnie szukanie randkowej rady u brata byłego chłopaka nie było najlepszym pomysłem, na jaki kiedykolwiek wpadłam, ale dlaczego Jasper był taki zły? Nie zerwałam z Edwardem – to on mnie nie chciał. A poza tym, to nie było tak, że chciałam iść na randkę z Mike'm – byłam ofiarą mojego nieustającego pecha. Nie było absolutnie żadnego powodu usprawiedliwiającego winę, która spłynęła na mnie po usłyszeniu jego słów.

- To nie tak – odburknęłam. – To właściwie nie jest randka. Raczej grupowe wyjście do kina. Idziemy z Lauren, Tylerem, Erikiem i Jessiką.

Ponownie poczułam praktycznie niezauważalną zmianę w jego zachowaniu, łagodzącą napięcie, które pojawiło się wcześniej. Zniknęło równie szybko, co się pojawiło.

- Skoro to nie randka, to w czym problem? Po co ci męska rada?  
- Dla mnie to nie jest randka, ale mam złe przeczucie, że Mike chciałby, żeby tak było.  
- Tak – przyznał cicho. – Jestem pewny, że masz rację. Chciał jej od chwili, kiedy jego oczy po raz pierwszy na tobie spoczęły.

Spojrzałam na niego ostro. Mogłam sobie jedynie wyobrażać, co czuł ze strony Mike'a tego dnia i przez resztę trzeciej klasy. Oczywiście nawet ja, zupełnie nie-empatyczna, wiedziałam, że Mike lubił mnie od samego początku i zawsze miał nadzieję na coś więcej, niż tylko pozostanie przyjaciółmi.

- Wiem – odpowiedziałam smutno. – Ale nigdy, przenigdy nie zrobiłam nic, co mogło go do tego zachęcić. Upewniałam się, by nigdy nie robić niczego, co sprawiłoby, że nie będę wyglądać jak przyjaciółka. A on był stuprocentowo dobrym przyjacielem, nawet, gdy chodziłam z Edwardem. Więc naprawdę nie chcę go zranić. Po prostu nie wiem, jak dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie jestem gotowa na coś więcej.

Zobaczyłam inny przebłysk na twarzy Jaspera. Coś w rodzaju rozczarowania lub może bólu? Zanim mogłam to zidentyfikować, zniknęło.

- Co ty na to? Masz jakąś radę? Jak mogę uświadomić facetowi, że lubię go jak przyjaciela, ale tylko w ten sposób, bez złamania jego ego i uszkodzenia tej przyjaźni?

Widziałam, że się skoncentrował. Prawdopodobnie przeszukiwał zasoby swojej wiecznej pamięci, by odnaleźć podobne sytuacje, coś, co mogłoby być pomocne. Obserwowałam, jak coraz mocniej marszczy brwi, aż w końcu spojrzał mi prosto w oczy.

- Przykro mi, Bello. Chciałbym pomóc, ale nigdy nie miałem do czynienia z tym, co masz zamiar zrobić. Byłem z Alice tak długo, a przed nią… powiedzmy, że przed Alice nie miałem powodów, by kogoś delikatnie odrzucić.

Wypuściłam powietrze, które nieświadomie wstrzymywałam. To, co powiedział, było bardzo sensowne, ale mimo to byłam zawiedziona. Nie wiem, dlaczego byłam święcie przekonana, że Jasper wie dokładnie, co powinnam zrobić. Najwyraźniej jednak to nie był właściwy temat, w którym mógłby mi pomóc. Jedyną pociechą było to, że naprawdę nie było nikogo innego, kto pasował by lepiej do tego zadania. Cóż, byłam zdana na siebie.

- Sądzę, – kontynuował, a ja spojrzałam na niego z zaskoczeniem – że musisz trzymać się fizycznie jak najdalej od niego. Wyobrażam sobie, że, po tak długim okresie ukrywanego zainteresowania, buzują w nim hormony i będzie mu ciężko trzymać ręce z dala od ciebie.

Syknęłam. Czymkolwiek był lub nie był, z pewnością mogłam nazwać Mike'a dżentelmenem. Nigdy nie…

- Spokojnie, Bello. Nie musisz bronić jego charakteru. Nie to miałem na myśli. Wiem, że nigdy nie zrobiłby niczego wbrew twojej woli, ale może spróbować czegoś bez pytania. Nic przesadnego lub wykraczającego poza wszelkie normy – prawdopodobnie tylko pocałunek. Ale przez to poczujesz się niezręcznie i jeśli go wtedy odrzucisz, to go załamie, więc najlepiej będzie, jeśli nie dasz mu nawet takiej możliwości.

- Uch, okej. Trzymać Mike'a na dystans, żeby nie było szansy na pocałunek. Załatwione. Jakieś inne pomysły?  
- Czasami można zaburzyć idealnie sparowaną grupę, jeśli dorzucisz jeszcze jedną osobę. Czy to jest możliwe? Dasz radę zaprosić kogoś, by zmienić potrójną randkę na grupowe wyjście?

Przygryzłam niecierpliwie wargę. Jasper trafił na dobry trop tą radą. Zaproszenie kogoś jeszcze może pomóc, tylko kogo?

- Mógłbym pójść z tobą, jeśli chcesz – zaoferował, jak gdyby czytał w moich myślach. – Poza zmianą charakteru wieczoru, mógłbym uspokoić Mike'a, gdyby stał się za bardzo… romantyczny.

Nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy usłyszałam dobór jego słów. Wiedziałam, jakie inne przymiotniki brał pod uwagę i odrzucił, zanim wybrał bardziej neutralny wyraz.

Przemyślałam ofertę Jaspera. Posiadanie go przy sobie nabierało sensu. Jego moc rzeczywiście mogła być bardzo przydatna. Ale czy był gotowy na tak mocne działanie ludzi? Trenował dopiero od niedawna. Wciąż nie czuł się wystarczająco pewnie, by usiąść obok mnie, a do kina mieliśmy wyjść już jutro. Co, jeśli sobie nie poradzi? Co, jeśli komuś stanie się krzywda? Nie, lepiej byłoby znieść prawdziwą randkę z Mike'm, niż podejmować tak wielkie ryzyko związane z nowo odkrytym rozwiązaniem Jaspera.

- Nie. – Pokręciłam głową. – To się nie uda. Ciężko będzie wytłumaczyć twój powrót do Forks bez rodziny. I to spowoduje lawinę pytań o Edwarda.

Wciąż myślałam, ale nikt nie przychodził mi do głowy. Jedynymi ludźmi, nad którymi poważnie się zastanawiałam, byli Ben z Angelą i chociaż do tej pory uwielbiałam mieć ich przy sobie, przyszliby jako para, więc nie zrobiliby nic, co zakłóciłoby randkowy porządek. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak bardzo byli w sobie zakochani, prawdopodobnie pogorszyliby tylko całą sprawę.

- Oprócz poproszenia Charliego, nie mam absolutnie żadnego pomysłu, kogo mogłabym jutro zaprosić. Dobra myśl, Jasper, ale obawiam się, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie.

Siedzieliśmy przez chwilę w ciszy, starając się wpaść na jakiś pomysł. W końcu przemówił:  
- Możesz powiedzieć im prawdę, Bello. Wytłumacz, że nie zapomniałaś jeszcze o Edwardzie i potrzebujesz więcej czasu. Newton to dobry dzieciak i czuje, że musi cię chronić. Zrozumie.

Zabrzmiało to tak prosto, tyle tylko, że proste nie było. Po pierwsze, wymagałoby to ode mnie przyznania się przed przyjaciółmi, że kłamałam co do mojego pogodzenia się z zerwaniem i nie byłam pewna, czy mogę się tak narazić. Po drugie, moja przyjaźń z Mike'm nie była taka sama jak przyjaźń z Jasperem, więc nie byłam do końca przekonana, czy mogę rozmawiać z nim o Edwardzie bez spowodowania ogromnego zażenowania po obu stronach.

- Może – przytaknęłam, nie chcąc z góry odrzucać propozycji. – Muszę zobaczyć, jak wszystko się potoczy. – Mój żołądek znów zaczął głośno narzekać, więc sięgnęłam po chipsy i napój. Jedzenie poprawiało mi humor. Może niepotrzebnie się stresowałam?

Spojrzałam na zegarek i przygryzłam wargę. Nie zostało mi za dużo czasu do końca mojej „zmiany" w sklepie Newtonów, więc musiałam się zbierać do domu.

- Zawsze możesz wszystko odwołać. Znajdź jakąś wymówkę. Udaj chorobę. Wróć do domu później i dostań szlaban. To najłatwiejszy sposób, by uniknąć niemiłych sytuacji.

Westchnęłam. To była kusząca propozycja, ale wymuszała na mnie jeszcze więcej kłamstw. I naprawdę nie chciałam dostać szlabanu. Bo niby jak miałabym wtedy odwiedzić Jaspera?

- Cokolwiek się jutro zdarzy, Bello, będzie w porządku. To tylko jeden film, a nie koniec świata.

Łatwo mu mówić. Pochyliłam się i otoczyłam ciasno ramionami. To było takie okropne. Może zostanie w Forks było złym pomysłem. Poznawanie nowych ludzi nie mogło być tak straszne jak to.

Po kolejnej chwili ciszy usłyszałam jego głos, niski i pełny wahania:  
- Chcesz, bym zadzwonił do Alice i poprosił ją o spojrzenie w przyszłość? Żeby poradzić ci, co powinnaś zrobić?

Spojrzałam na niego, przepełniona nadzieją, ale moje podekscytowanie zniknęło, gdy zobaczyłam, jak żałośnie wygląda. Zaproponował, że zadzwoni dla mnie do Alice, ale niespecjalnie chciał to zrobić. Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego nie chce rozmawiać z własną żoną. Sądziłam, że muszą za sobą potwornie tęsknić. A potem przypomniałam sobie, co powiedział mi wczoraj – uzgodnili, że nie będą się kontaktować. Nie miałam bladego pojęcia o powodzie, który stał za tą decyzją, ale było oczywiste, że Jasper nie cieszył się wizją rozmowy z Alice.

Nie ważne, jaki miał powód, nie mogłam prosić go o złamanie ciszy i zatelefonowanie do Alice z tak głupiego powodu jak wyjście na pseudo-randkę. Poza tym, wiedząc, jak blisko Alice była z Edwardem, z pewnością zganiłaby moją decyzję o jutrzejszym wyjściu, tak jak Jasper, a naprawdę nie miałam ochoty przechodzić jeszcze raz przez te wszystkie tłumaczenia. A co, jeśli po wytłumaczeniu wszystkiego, Alice zobaczy coś strasznego? Może chociaż ten jeden raz nieświadomość, co przyniesie przyszłość, wyjdzie mi na dobre.

- W porządku – mruknęłam. – Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć. Jak powiedziałeś, to tylko film.

Jasper wpatrywał się w podłogę. Tak, jakby celowo unikał mojego wzroku.

- Naprawdę mi przykro, że wciągnęłam cię w to wszystko, Jasper. Założę się, że miałeś nadzieję na spokojny wieczór, a ja musiałam ci go spieprzyć moim ludzkim melodramatem. Nie powinnam była przychodzić.

- Bello, przestań! – prawie krzyknął, przepełniony frustracją. Potem jego głos stał się odrobinę spokojniejszy, jednak wciąż zabarwiony irytacją: - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, tak?

- Tak. – Byłam zaskoczona jego tonem i nie do końca pewna, dokąd zmierzał, ale twarda barwa jego głosu przyciągnęła moją uwagę.

- Cóż, czy nie od tego są przyjaciele? Przychodzą, gdy mają problem, proszą o rady i słuchają się nawzajem, tak?

- Tak. – Wciąż się wahałam. Pierwszy raz Jasper był na mnie zły.

- Słuchaj, doskonale wiem, jak bardzo kochasz te imprezy, podczas których człowiek może się nad sobą trochę poużalać, i nie twierdzę, że nie zasłużyłaś na takie małe przyjęcie po tym, co się stało w ciągu dwóch ostatnich tygodni. I naprawdę chcę być tutaj, słuchać i robić wszystko, co konieczne, byś znów poczuła się lepiej z samą sobą, ponieważ potrzebujesz tego i zasługujesz na to. Ale nie mogę znieść twojego przepraszania za to, że zwracasz się do mnie jak do przyjaciela. To mnie irytuje! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że sądziłaś, iż spędzenie kolejnego wieczoru będzie bardziej kuszące od rozmowy z tobą i próbowania pomóc w jakikolwiek sposób. Gdybym myślał w taki sposób, byłbym pierwszoligowym dupkiem, a nie przyjacielem. Naprawdę tak o mnie sądzisz?

Jednym szybkim i płynnym ruchem podniósł się z podłogi, po czym podszedł do okna i spojrzał na las za polaną. Poczułam się okropnie.

- Nie, Jasper. Oczywiście, że tak nie myślę. Jesteś wspaniałym przyjacielem.

Chciałam podejść i dotknąć go, położyć rękę na jego ramieniu, zrobić coś, co uświadomiłoby mu, jak wiele znaczy dla mnie jego przyjaźń, ale wiedziałam, że w ten sposób naruszę jedynie jego przestrzeń i pogorszę sprawy. Więc zostałam na swoim miejscu, niezdolna do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

- Więc proszę, Bello, niech to będzie ostatni raz, kiedy przepraszasz za traktowanie mnie tak, jak każdego innego przyjaciela. Zaufaj mi, okej? I przestań się zadręczać, ponieważ nienawidzę, gdy ktoś robi tak ludziom, na których mi zależy.

- Postaram się – szepnęłam. Zamurowało mnie. Nie sądziłam, że Jasper skrywał w sobie wszystkie te emocje.  
- Dobrze – powiedział. – Staraj się bardzo mocno.

- Jasper? – zapytałam po kolejnej chwili ciszy.  
- Tak?  
- Dziękuję. Myślę, że potrzebowałam tego i zasłużyłam sobie na to.  
Zachichotał.  
- Taa. Masz rację. I nie ma za co. Po prostu nie dawaj mi powodu, bym znów to zrobił.

* * *

Od Autorki: **Więc to było trochę zakręcone. Proszę, nie znienawidzcie mnie za reakcję Jaspera. Nie potrafi znieść myśli, że Bella idzie na randkę z Mike'm, ale, póki co, nie rozumie , plus myślenie o Alice wystarczyło, żeby wyprowadzić go z równowagi. A poza tym, Bella naprawdę potrzebowała tego mentalnego klapsa, prawda? **


	9. Rozdział 9: Rycerz w rdzawej zbroi

Od Autorki: **Coś zabawnego wydarzyło się po drodze do kina. Postacie znów przejęły historię i poprowadziły ją w kierunku, którego nie przewidziałam. To miał być rozdział o "wielkiej randce", ale był za długi, więc rozbiłam go na dwie części. Mam więc nadzieję, że spodoba Wam się ten, a kolejny wstawię już wkrótce.**

**Jak wszyscy wiemy, postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer.**

Ode mnie:** Złym motylkiem jestem, ale tłumaczenie zeszło u mnie na drugi plan. Oczywiście, że będę kontynuować, ale z pewnością nie często, być może nawet tylko w weekendy. Bo już teraz jestem po łokcie upaprana lekturami i arkuszami, a rok szkolny jeszcze się nie zaczął. Niestety, matura jest ważniejsza od opowiadań.**

* * *

Teraz. Gdy napięcie między nami zniknęło, chciałam zostać i kontynuować rozmowę, ale robiło się późno i Charlie będzie się zastanawiał, gdzie mnie wcięło, jeśli wkrótce nie wrócę do domu. Zanim wyszłam, Jasper wręczył mi kartkę papieru z numerem telefonu. Nie podpisał go.

- To na moją komórkę, Bello. Zawsze mam ją przy sobie i zawsze jest włączona. Gdybyś chciała ze mną porozmawiać, lub jeśli będziesz potrzebowała pomocy. O każdej porze, w dzień czy w nocy, możesz do mnie zadzwonić, dobrze?

Obiecałam, że tak zrobię i starannie wsunęłam kartkę do portfela.

Gdy wróciłam do domu, Charlie zapytał, czy nie chciałabym pojechać z nim nazajutrz [jutro] do LaPush. Byłam rozdarta. Chciałam tam wrócić, ale miałam plany na jutrzejszy wieczór i nie chciałam skracać Charliemu dnia, by mógł mnie przywieźć z powrotem. Powiedziałam mu o kinie i zauważyłam cień satysfakcji na jego twarzy, na co wywróciłam oczami.

- To nie randka, tato. Będę spędzała czas z przyjaciółmi. – Podkreśliłam liczbę mnogą.

- Wiem, Bells. Po prostu cieszę się, że wychodzisz. Dobrze ci zrobi, jeśli spędzisz trochę czasu ze znajomymi.

Nie brnęłam w to dalej, bo to po prostu nie miało sensu. Charlie miał prawo do własnych opinii.

Poszłam na górę, by przebrać się w piżamę, ale nie zostałam w pokoju. Zamiast tego zabrałam poduszkę i koc, po czym zeszłam na dół. Charlie spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie.

- Co robisz?

- Chcę zobaczyć dziś Lettermana – powiedziałam. – I przygotowałam się na wypadek, gdybym znów zasnęła.

- Coś nie tak z twoją sypialnią?

- Nie. – Potrząsnęłam głową. – Tyle tylko, że nie ma w niej telewizora.

Charlie niechętnie porzucił temat i ruszył na górę. Ponieważ to nie była noc, po której muszę pójść do szkoły, nie miał powodu, by protestować. Po raz kolejny zmusiłam się do czuwania, dopóki zmęczenie nie przejęło nade mną kontroli.

Następnego dnia obudziłam się, gdy Charlie robił w kuchni śniadanie. Byłam zmęczona i obolała, ale nareszcie nie piekły mnie oczy i czułam, że mam większą kontrolę nad własnymi emocjami. Zrzuciłam z siebie pled, wstałam i skierowałam się w stronę kuchni.

- Dzień dobry, tato.

- Dzień dobry, Bells. Masz ochotę na gofry? – Charlie wyjął parę gofrów z gofrownicy. Pachniały całkiem dobrze i zdałam sobie sprawę, że umieram z głodu. Wczoraj zapomniałam zjeść kolację. Wsadziłam kolejne dwa do gofrownicy i nalałam sobie pomarańczowego soku do szklanki. I wtedy zadzwonił telefon. Charlie sięgnął po słuchawkę.

- Halo. – Wysłuchał słów dzwoniącego. – Tak, jest tutaj, Mike. Jedną sekundę. – Podał mi telefon, wypowiadając bezgłośnie słowo: „Newton", jak gdyby osoba na linii mogła być kimkolwiek innym.

- Cześć, Mike, jak tam? – Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego zadzwonił. Czy nie wystarczało mu, że zobaczy mnie dzisiaj wieczorem?

- Wczoraj wyszłaś tak szybko, że nie zdążyliśmy dopiąć naszych dzisiejszych planów na ostatni guzik. – Zamarłam i spojrzałam na Charliego, by zorientować się, że usłyszał wypowiedź Mike'a. Próbował zachowywać się nonszalancko, ale dobrze wiedziałam, że [iż] podsłuchiwał. Pięknie! Wszystko, czego mi teraz brakowało, to Mike opowiadający o moim wczorajszym wolnym.

Opuściłam kuchnię i przeszłam do salonu, tak daleko, jak pozwalał mi na to telefoniczny kabel.

- Ech, tak. Przepraszam za tamto – wymamrotałam.

- Ale jesteśmy umówieni, tak? To znaczy, będziesz? – Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Dawał mi idealny początek do stworzenia wymówki. Dlaczego się na to nie przygotowałam? Co miałam powiedzieć?

- Bello? – Zaczynał się niecierpliwić, a ja wciąż nie miałam usprawiedliwienia. Ponadto, co powiedziałabym Charliemu? Był pełen nadziei, gdy powiedziałam mu, że dzisiaj wychodzę.

- Jestem – odpowiedziałam, zrezygnowana tym, co mnie czeka. – I wciąż idę. Jaki mamy plan?

Usłyszałam, że Mike odetchnął z ulgą i zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo niepokoiła go możliwość mojej odmowy. Ale mimo to, pomijając niepokój, dał mi wybór. Wiedząc, jaki był dla mnie dobry i jak bardzo oczekiwał dzisiejszego wyjścia, poczułam, że wypełnia mnie nieprzebrane poczucie winy.

Nie miałam jednak czasu rozwodzić się nad swoją winą. Musiałam skoncentrować nad tym, co przekazuje mi, nieświadomy mojej wewnętrznej walki, Mike. Najpierw pojedzie po innych i ja będę ostatnim przystankiem, zanim wyruszymy do Port Angeles na wieczorny seans. Po filmie pójdziemy coś zjeść i wrócimy do domu. Powiedziałam mu o mojej godzinie policyjnej, a on zapewnił mnie, że wrócę do domu przed jej upływem. Wszystko brzmiało tak rutynowo – zwykła sobotnia noc w życiu zwykłego* nastolatka. Jak dla mnie, to będzie niekończący się wieczór, pełen strachu i zmartwień.

- Okej, Bello, zobaczymy się o piątej trzydzieści – oznajmił promiennie. – Naprawdę nie mogę się doczekać.

- Jasne, Mike – odpowiedziałam słabo. – Do zobaczenia.

Wróciłam do kuchni i odwiesiłam słuchawkę. Charlie wyciągnął moje gofry i położył na talerzu.

- Wszystko ustalone? – zapytał.

- Taa – odparłam pochmurnie. To była chyba ostatnia rzecz, którą chciałabym zrobić. Nawet myśl o spędzeniu samotnego wieczoru w moim pokoju brzmiała lepiej. A pomysł całodniowego siedzenia w domu, wyolbrzymiając ten wieczór, wcale mi nie pomagała. Nagle wpadłam na pewien pomysł.

- Tato, nie mogę zostać do wieczora, ale co, jeśli pojechałabym teraz z tobą do LaPush? Nawet, jeśli Jake jest zajęty, mogę pospacerować po plaży. No wiesz, pooddychać świeżym powietrzem, zanim popsuje się pogoda.

- Świetny pomysł, Bells – powiedział. – Weźmiemy dwa samochody. Muszę teraz lecieć, ale dam znać Jake'owi, że przyjedziesz później.

- Dzięki. – Rzuciłam się na gofry i błyskawicznie je zjadłam, zapijając sokiem pomarańczowym. Chwyciłam poduszkę i pled, po czym ruszyłam na górę, by umyć się i przebrać. Do czasu, gdy byłam już gotowa, mój nastrój znacznie się polepszył.

Mniej więcej pół godziny później dojeżdżałam do domu Billy'ego. Miałam nadzieję, że zastanę Jake'a, ale nie liczyłam na to zbytnio. Zabrałam ze sobą, na wszelki wypadek, coś do czytania na plażę. Okazało się to niekonieczne. Gdy tylko zaparkowałam furgonetkę i wysiadłam, frontowe drzwi zostały otwarte i Jake wyszedł, by mnie przywitać.

- Bells! Twój tata powiedział, że przyjedziesz, ale nie uwierzyłem mu. Dwa tygodnie z rzędu, to musi być jakiś rekord.

- Cóż, jeśli narzekasz… - Zaczęłam się z nim droczyć.

- Jezu, Bells, rozchmurz się! Dobrze, że tu jesteś. Co mamy w planach na dzisiaj?

- Żadnych planów. Po prostu chciałam pooddychać świeżym powietrzem, poszwendać się. Muszę być w domu przed piątą trzydzieści.

- Taa, słyszałem. Wielka randka, co?

- Że co? Nie! Jak się o tym dowiedziałeś? – zapytałam podejrzliwie.

- A to jakaś tajemnica? – zaczął przebiegle. – Bo jeśli tak, to nie powinnaś była mówić Charliemu. Wiesz, że on i Billy plotkują jak stare baby.

Jęknęłam. Muszę koniecznie porozmawiać z Charliem o tym, by moje prywatne życie prywatnym pozostało. Jake wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie martwiłbym się o to, Bello. To znaczy, jesteś wystarczająco duża, by chodzić na randki i jesteś singlem. Co w tym złego?

- Och! – Byłam sfrustrowana. – To w tym złego, że to nie randka! – powiedziałam głośniej, niż zamierzałam. – Grupka ludzi wychodzi razem do kina i chcę, żeby tak zostało.

Jake mimochodem oparł się o furgonetkę.

- Może ty chcesz to tak zostawić, ale założę się, że ten facet jest innego zdania. Kto to?

- Mike Newton.

Wykrzywił twarz w zamyśleniu.

- Mike Newton, Mike Newton… - Nagle jego twarz pojaśniała. – To ten, który był tu z tobą zeszłej wiosny? Wciąż za tobą szaleje? Wytrwały!

Zmarszczyłam brwi.

- To miły chłopak i dobry przyjaciel. Ale chyba oczekuje czegoś więcej, niż przyjaźni, a na to jest jeszcze za wcześnie. Wciąż kocham Edwarda – powiedziałam z goryczą.

Tym razem to Jake zmarszczył brwi.

- Po tym wszystkim, co ci zrobił? Kim ty jesteś, masochistką?

- Być może… - Mój głos się załamał. To było jedyne racjonalne wytłumaczenie tego, co czułam.

Jake odepchnął się od ciężarówki i chwycił moją rękę.

- Chodź, przejdziemy się – odparł, nie zostawiając mi wyboru. Przez kilka minut szliśmy w ciszy.

- Więc, co jest z tobą nie tak? – zapytał w końcu.

- Co jest ze mną nie tak? – Zaskoczył mnie. – Co z tobą jest nie tak?! Można być bardziej chamskim?

- Zejdź ze mnie, Bello. Nie chcę być chamski. Próbuję to zrozumieć. To znaczy, facet cię rzuca, mówi, że nie jesteś dla niego wystarczająco dobra, opuszcza miasto, a ty wciąż go kochasz? To nienormalne.

Wyrwałam rękę z jego uścisku i zatrzymałam się.

- O mój Boże! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przyjechałam tu, by poczuć się lepiej. I nie mogę uwierzyć, że zaufałam ci na tyle, by opowiedzieć o tym, co się stało. Wiesz co, Jacobie Black? Możesz sobie wziąć swoje opinie i…

- Ostrożnie, Bells. – Wybuchnął śmiechem. – Możesz powiedzieć coś bardzo nieprzyzwoitego.

- Och! – Byłam wściekła. – Zasługujesz na każde nieprzyzwoite słowo. Przestań się ze mnie śmiać!

- Nie mogę. Jesteś taka zabawna, gdy się złościsz.

- Dobra. Proszę bardzo, śmiej się dalej. Powód to żartów właśnie odchodzi. – Odwróciłam się i ruszyłam w stronę domu. Złapał moją dłoń, by mnie zatrzymać. Próbowałam się uwolnić, że trzymał mocno.

- Poczekaj. Przepraszam, nie odchodź. Wydął błagalnie dolną wargę. Zaprzestałam szarpaniny, bardziej z świadomości, że była bezużyteczna, niż w odpowiedzi na jego błaganie.

- Co ty wiesz o normalnych rzeczach? – zapytałam cicho, wpatrując się w ziemię.

- Hej – powiedział, gdy przyłożył mi wolną dłoń do policzka i zmusił, bym na niego spojrzała. – Nie chciałem cię zranić, tylko wkurzyć, by pokazać ci, co powinnaś czuć. Wiedziałem, że to gdzieś się w tobie kryje.

- Och, Jake – westchnęłam. – Jestem wściekła. Jestem wściekła na niego i na siebie za to, że wciąż mi nie przeszło. Ale nie przestanę czuć tego, co czuję.

- Nie łapię – wymamrotał.

- Ponieważ nigdy nie byłeś zakochany. A może dlatego, że jesteś facetem. Albo po prostu dlatego, że jestem wariatką.

Gdy przeszła mi złość, wznowiliśmy nasz spacer.

- Naprawdę mi przykro, Bello – powiedział. – Nie chciałem zranić twoich uczuć.

- Wiem, Jake. Już w porządku. ..

- Nie, nie jest w porządku. Zachowałem się jak dupek.

- Tak – przytaknęłam z uśmiechem. – Byłeś dupkiem, w dodatku nieczułym.

Dotarliśmy do plaży i usiedliśmy na tym samym konarze, który znaleźliśmy ostatnio.

Rzucił mi spojrzenie z ukosa, spod cudownie długich, czarnych rzęs, które nie powinny znajdować się na męskiej twarzy.

- Poczułbym się lepiej, gdybyś o nim zapomniała.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo kiedy zdecyduje się wrócić, dasz sobie z tym radę i nie pozwolisz, by znów ci to zrobił.

- On nie wróci, Jake.

- Skąd ta pewność?

- Po prostu wiem. Wyraził się dostatecznie jasno.

- Ale jeden z jego braci wrócił, wiesz?

Spojrzałam na niego, absolutnie zszokowana.

- Skąd o tym wiesz?

- Podsłuchałem rozmowę Billy'ego z Samem Uleyem. Sam twierdzi, że widział go w lesie, niedaleko granicy rezerwatu. – Brwi Jake'a złączyły się w jedno, gdy je zmarszczył. – Czekaj, ty nie jesteś zaskoczona. Wiedziałaś – rzucił oskarżycielsko.

Kurczę, kurczę, kurczę! Po raz kolejny Jake zdołał wyciągnąć ze mnie największy sekret. Jeśli to się powtórzy, będę musiała przestać z nim rozmawiać. Był niebezpieczny!

- Widziałam go. – Nie musiałam przecież wspominać, ile razy.

- Więc, co tutaj robi? Wrócili?

- Nie. – _Szybko, Bello, wymyśl jakieś wyjaśnienie! _– Jest w mieście tymczasowo, pakuje rzeczy, których nie zdążyli ze sobą zabrać.

- Tylko on? Dlaczego nie przyjechał doktor albo matka?

- Yy, Jasper robi sobie roczną przerwę, zanim pójdzie na studia, więc ma czas. – Byłam takim beznadziejnym kłamcą! Na szczęście Jake nie był specjalnie zainteresowany tłumaczeniami.

- Nieważne, naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi. Ważne, że nie wracają.

- Uwierz mi, nie mają takiego zamiaru.

Westchnęłam. Kolejny raz uświadomiłam sobie, że Jasper także wkrótce wyjedzie i nigdy nie wróci. A wtedy już nie będę mogła być szczera wobec nikogo, bo uznaliby mnie za wariatkę.

Jake obserwował mnie przez minutę, jego oczy skanowały moją twarz, jakby czegoś szukał.

- Co? – zapytałam, delikatnie zażenowana.

- Nic. Po prostu zastanawiałem się, czy już mi wybaczyłaś. No wiesz, za wcześniej.

- Wciąż nad tym myślę. Byłeś naprawdę wredny. Nie mogę ci tak po prostu wybaczyć.

- W porządku, Bello. Co muszę zrobić, by zasłużyć na twoje przebaczenie? Chcesz, żebym zakłócił twoje spotkanie z Newtonem, jak w zeszłym roku?

Teraz to ja się roześmiałam. Przypomniałam sobie, że Mike'owi nie spodobało się, gdy w zeszłym roku spędziłam czas na plaży z Jake'm, mimo że to było całkowicie niewinne. I wtedy przestałam chichotać, otwierając szerzej oczy. To tak, jakby ktoś zaświecił światło w ciemnym pokoju. Rozwiązanie problemu było tuż obok.

- Jacob, jesteś geniuszem!

- Jestem? – Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

- Tak, jesteś. Proszę, proszę, proszę, powiedz mi, że nie masz nic w planach na dzisiejszy wieczór!

Spojrzał na mnie, jak gdyby wyrosła mi druga głowa.

- Miałem zamiar spotkać się z moimi kumplami, Quilem i Embry'm. Mogę się z tego urwać, ale myślałem, że masz dzisiaj wielką randkę.

- Mówiłam ci, to nie jest randka. Idę ze znajomymi do kina i nie widzę żadnego powodu, byś nie mógł pójść z nami.

- Jasne. Żadnego powodu, oprócz tego, że będzie megakrępująco być tym nieproszonym samotnikiem.

- Ja cię zapraszam, więc nie będziesz nieproszony. A co do samotnika, kto wie. Może ci się poszczęści. Jessica lub Lauren mogą się tobą zauroczyć. A skoro jesteś taki duży, ominą twój wiek i przejdą prosto do twoich mięśni.

- Myślałem, że mam ci przyjść na ratunek. – Zmarszczył brwi, ale widziałam, że wizja zauroczenia Jessiki lub Lauren była dla niego kusząca.

- Zrobisz to przez samą obecność. Dopóki nie będziemy sparowani, myślę, że dam radę z Mike'm. No chodź, Jake. Jesteś mi to winien.

Namyślił się sekundę dłużej, a potem jego twarz wykrzywiła się w przyjemnym uśmiechu.

- Okej, Bells. Sądzę, że spędzenie wieczoru z bandą czwartoklasistów z Forks nie może mi zaszkodzić. – Wstał i podniósł prawą rękę. – Bello Swan, uroczyście przysięgam, że zasłużę na twoje przebaczenie, poprzez chronienie cię przed wszędobylskimi łapami i ustami Mike'a Newtona.

Zachichotałam. Mój rycerz w rdzawej zbroi!

* * *

*powtórzenie jak najbardziej celowe


	10. Rozdział 10: Wieczór filmowy

Od Autorki: **Ponownie wielkie dzięki dla tych, którzy poświęcili swój czas na komentarz! Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, jak ważne jest wsparcie, dopóki nie zaczęłam wstawiać tego na forum. Nie uwierzyłabym, gdybym sama tego nie doświadczyła, ale komentarze naprawdę przyspieszają pisanie.**

**Do tych, którzy poczuli frustrację, nie mogąc przeczytać punktu widzenia Jaspera: ja też byłam sfrustrowana. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, jak trudno będzie pisać to opowiadanie tylko z PW Belli. Ale postanowiłam tak na początku, i niechętnie muszę dotrzymać słowa. Ale jeśli poczujecie, że poradziłam sobie z tą historią, kiedy się skończy, być może zrobię Midnight Sun i napiszę wszystko od początku z PW Jaspera. Ale musicie dać mi znać, co o tym myślicie.**

**W międzyczasie, oto wielki wieczór filmowy.**

**Jak zwykle, wszystkie postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

Zostaliśmy jeszcze chwilę na plaży, rozmawiając o nieistotnych sprawach. Jak zwykle, przebywanie z Jake'm nie wymagało ode mnie wysiłku. Był zabawny, a historie o jego znajomych sprawiały, że po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu wybuchałam głośnym śmiechem. Wróciliśmy do jego domu dopiero wtedy, gdy dopadł nas głód.

Po lunchu przenieśliśmy się z rozmową do garażu, gdzie Jake pracował nad swoim samochodem, a ja go obserwowałam. Przypatrywanie się jego pracy było absolutnie fascynujące. Czysta przyjemność wymalowana na twarzy chłopaka i szczęście, którym promieniał, były wystarczające, by na mojej buzi również zagościł stały uśmiech. Byłam tak samo podekscytowana jak on, kiedy powiedział mi, że naprawa dobiega końca.

Jake skończył pracę około czwartej, by móc się wykąpać i przebrać. Próbował to ukryć, ale widziałam, że denerwował się przed spotkaniem z moimi przyjaciółmi. Największą wskazówką było jego pytanie o to, co powinien założyć – normalnie Jake nie przywiązywał wielkiej wagi do stroju. Przejrzeliśmy umiarkowane zasoby jego szafy i postawiliśmy na prosty, czarny t-shirt i dżinsy. Gdy wyszedł z łazienki, świeżo wykąpany i ubrany w nowy zestaw ubrań, wiedziałam, że dokonaliśmy dobrego wyboru. T-shirt i dżinsy pasowały idealnie, opinając jego przerośniętą sylwetkę i podkreślając muskulaturę, jednocześnie nie były zbyt ciasne i niewygodne. Wiedziałam, że dziewczyny będą przeżywały tortury, trzymając oczy i ręce z dala od niego.

- Łał, Jake, wyglądasz świeeeeetnie. – Zaczęłam się przekomarzać.  
- Tak myślisz? – zapytał, unosząc brew.  
- Och, tak. Dziewczyny będą za tobą szaleć, a faceci pękać z zazdrości.  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
- Dzisiaj mam tylko jedno zadanie – trzymać łapy Mike'a z daleka od ciebie. Cała reszta jest nieistotna.

Zachichotałam. Zostawiliśmy Billy'emu i Charliemu notkę i pojechaliśmy do mojego domu. Darowałam sobie prysznic, przebrałam jedynie dżinsy i buty, które były pełne piasku z plaży. To nie był wieczór, dla którego musiałabym włożyć większy wysiłek w to, by poprawić wygląd.

Jake wchłonął całą paczkę chipsów ziemniaczanych, gdy czekaliśmy na Mike'a. Pomijając to, jak duży był, mogłabym przysiąc, że na własne oczy widziałam, jak rośnie. To jak obserwowanie rozwoju komiksowego superbohatera – po prostu niesamowite.

Miałam problem z Jake'iem, kiedy próbowałam wręczyć mu dwadzieścia dolarów na kino i kolację. Długo się opierał, nim nie przypomniałam mu w końcu o samochodzie i o tym, że pieniądze przydadzą się na zakup nowych części.

- Oddajesz mi wielką przysługę, Jake, przynajmniej daj mi zapłacić. Poza tym, mam pracę, więc stać mnie na to. I naprawdę chcę, byś skończył naprawę i zabrał mnie na tę przejażdżkę, którą mi obiecałeś. – Niechętnie wsunął pieniądze do kieszeni, posyłając mi zażenowany uśmiech.

Zgodnie z obietnicą, Mike przyjechał po mnie o piątej trzydzieści. Cień niezadowolenia przemknął po jego twarzy, gdy zobaczył, że wyszłam z Jake'iem.

- Cześć – powiedziałam, starając się brzmieć nonszalancko. – Pamiętacie mojego przyjaciela, Jake'a?  
Widziałam po ich twarzach, że nikt go nie rozpoznał. Nic dziwnego, Jake zmienił się i bardzo dojrzał od wiosny, był niemal nie do poznania.

- Spotkaliście go zeszłej wiosny na plaży nr 1 – dodałam. Jessica była pierwszą, która skojarzyła fakty.  
- O tak, pamiętam, byłeś tam ze znajomymi. Cześć, Jake. – Zabrakło jej tchu. Ukryłam śmiech i posłałam Jake'owi spojrzenie mówiące: a nie mówiłam?  
- Hej – odpowiedział Jake i mrugnął w jej stronę. Zachichotała.  
Przedstawiłam mu resztę.

- W każdym razie, spędziłam dzień z Jake'iem i zaprosiłam go do kina. Chyba nie macie nic przeciwko? – Umyślnie skierowałam to pytanie do całej grupy, a nie tylko do Mike'a, który rzucał Jake'owi mordercze spojrzenia. Na jego szczęście, Jake zdawał się tego nie zauważać.

- Ani trochę, prawda? – powiedziała Jessica. – Im ciaśniej, tym kochaśniej*. – Mike poczerwieniał ze złości, ale nic nie powiedział.

Mike planował, że usiądę obok niego na miejscu pasażera, ale rozmiar Jake'a sprawił, że tylko tam się mieścił, więc wcisnęłam się z Jessicą i Erikiem na ostatnie siedzenia. Jazda do Port Angeles była niewiarygodnie uciążliwa. Jessica i Lauren nawet tego nie zauważyły, pochłonięte rozmową o gwiazdach filmu, który mieliśmy zobaczyć i innych, równie trywialnych rzeczach. Eric i Tylor włączali się czasem do konwersacji, uważnie obserwując Jake'a. Nie sprawiali wrażenia tak skrępowanych jak Mike, z czego byłam zadowolona. Na szczęście, Lauren bardziej interesował Tylor niż Jake, a Eric tak właściwie nie był zainteresowany Jessicą, więc jej fascynacja Jake'iem praktycznie go nie ruszała. Jeśli jednak chodzi o Mike'a, to już zupełnie inna historia. Przez całą jazdę nie wypowiedział ani słowa i nawet z tylnego siedzenia widziałam napięcie, z jakim trzymał kierownicę. Nagle poczułam ogromne zażenowanie, spowodowane moim brakiem wrażliwości. Prawdopodobnie byłoby lepiej, gdybym rano odwołała spotkanie, niż pozwoliła mu na nadzieję i podekscytowanie dzisiejszym wieczorem tylko po to, by złamać go, gdy dotrze do mojego domu. Obserwowałam ostrożnie jego plecy, zastanawiając się, co mogę zrobić, by naprawić sytuację bez dawania mu zbędnych podtekstów.

Pomijając całkowite ignorowanie ze strony Mike'a, Jake czuł się wygodnie. Właściwie nie uczestniczył w rozmowie Jessiki i Lauren, ale od czasu do czasu odwracał się i olśniewał je swoim uśmiechem. Miałam przeczucie, że tak naprawdę sprawdzał, jak się trzymam, za co byłam mu wdzięczna. Parę razy jego wzrok napotkał mój i mrugał do mnie konspiracyjnie, ale nieprzyjazne napięcie, panujące w Suburbanie, było zbyt silne, bym mogła odpowiedzieć mu w ten sam sposób.

Gdy zaparkowaliśmy na parkingu przed kinem, zachowanie Mike'a nagle uległo zmianie. Wyprostował się na siedzeniu kierowcy i rozluźnił uchwyt na kierownicy, jak gdyby podjął decyzję, z którą walczył w trakcie jazdy. Na początku pomyślałam, że tylko ja to zauważyłam, ale wtedy Jake odwrócił się do mnie z uniesioną brwią i zrozumiałam, że też to poczuł. Wzruszyłam ramionami i posłałam mu spojrzenie, które mówiło, że nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje. Niedługo dowiemy się, o co chodziło Mike'owi.

Kiedy wyszliśmy z Suburbana, zauważyłam, że Mike stara się przepuścić innych, by mógł iść ze mną z tyłu grupy. Wymieniliśmy z Jake'iem kolejne spojrzenie i dałam mu znać, że jest w porządku. Mike nie spróbowałby niczego na parkingu.

Wiedziałam, że chce porozmawiać, więc naumyślnie zmniejszyłam tempo, by dostosować się do jego kroków i pozwolić reszcie wyprzedzić nas na tyle, żeby nie usłyszeli konwersacji. Mike był skrępowany, ale zdecydowany kontynuować swój plan.

- Więc, spędziłaś z Jake'iem cały dzień? – zapytał ostrożnie, w taki sposób, jakby nie chciał usłyszeć odpowiedzi. Podtekst był zbyt oczywisty. Wbrew sobie, postanowiłam go uświadomić.  
- Taa. Nasi ojcowie są bliskimi przyjaciółmi. To praktycznie rodzina.  
W pewien sposób mu ulżyło, nie był jednak do końca przekonany.  
- Wygląda inaczej niż w zeszłym roku. W której jest klasie?

Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. Miałam przeczucie, że Mike wie, w jakim wieku jest Jake, ale trudno było w to uwierzyć, skoro tak bardzo urósł. Przyćmił całą trójkę czwartoklasistów w naszej paczce, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o wzrost i rozmiar.

- W drugiej, chyba. Chodzi do szkoły w rezerwacie.  
- Właśnie. – Mike natychmiast się rozchmurzył. – Więc jest dla ciebie jak młodszy brat? – zapytał z nadzieją. Ponownie uśmiech zagościł na mojej twarzy.  
- Coś w tym rodzaju, chociaż niezły z niego flirciarz.

Humor Mike'a nieco oklapł. Wizja flirtującego ze mną Jake'a najwyraźniej nie przypadła mu do gustu.  
- Ale nie jesteś tu razem z nim? – Zaakcentował słowo 'razem'. – No wiesz, na randce?  
Skuliłam się w środku. To musi być dla niego takie trudne.  
- Nie, Mike. To nie jest randka, pamiętasz? Grupa przyjaciół idzie do kina, tak? Nie jestem tutaj z nikim. – Praktycznie usłyszałam jego ulgę i pogratulowałam sobie w duchu. Razem z Jake'iem naprawdę przekonaliśmy Mike'a, że w sumie dobrze, że to nie randka. Zaczynałam wierzyć, że wszystko może się udać.

Zbliżaliśmy się do kasy i niektórzy właśnie kupowali bilety. Mike ustawił się przede mną i zorientowałam się, że ma zamiar zapłacić za mój bilet. Zacisnęłam usta, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Mike wciąż nie doszedł do sedna.

- Hej, Bells. – Usłyszałam Jake'a. – Kupiłem też dla ciebie. – Posłał mi kolejny konspiratorski uśmieszek i podał bilet. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Jake musiał czytać mi w myślach. Zupełnie jak Edward!

Ból towarzyszący tej myśli uderzył we mnie jak tona cegieł. Twarz musiała mnie zdradzić, ponieważ Jake natychmiast pojawił się przy moim boku i opiekuńczo otoczył ramieniem moją talię.  
- W porządku, Bello? Co się stało?  
Potrząsnęłam głową, by oczyścić umysł. Nie chciałam myśleć o nim właśnie teraz. Zastanawiałam się, ile czasu upłynie, zanim przeżyję cały dzień bez jego ingerencji.

- Nic mi nie jest, Jake – odpowiedziałam, opierając się lekko o niego. – Jakaś zabłąkana myśl.  
Podniosłam głowę i mój wzrok skrzyżował się ze wzrokiem Mike'a. Jego twarz była teraz kalejdoskopem emocji: złość na Jake'a - za zrujnowanie planów; zmieszanie związane z moją nagłą zmianą nastroju; niepokój o moje zdrowie; zazdrość i uraza na widok wspierającego mnie Jake'a. Niechętnie odsunęłam się od Jake'a, by nie pogrążać Mike'a jeszcze bardziej.

- Wejdźmy do środka – powiedziałam, po czym podążyłam za resztą znajomych, którzy przekazywali swoje bilety pracownikowi kina. Minęliśmy stoisko z jedzeniem, bo po seansie mieliśmy wyskoczyć na kolację.

Już w sali zdecydowaliśmy wspólnie, że usiądziemy w jednym rzędzie. Tyler i Lauren poszli pierwsi, zaraz za nimi ruszył Eric i Jessica, która chwyciła Jake'a i pociągnęła go za sobą. Błyskawicznie wkroczyłam do rzędu za Jake'iem, nie dając Mike'owi szansy, by usiadł między nami.

Zostało nam jeszcze trochę czasu do rozpoczęcia filmu i światła wciąż były włączone. Widziałam, jak Jessica nawiązuje rozmowę z Jake'iem, zmuszając go do zwrócenia się w jej stronę, tym samym odciągając go ode mnie. Mike wykorzystał okazję, by porozmawiać ze mną sam na sam.

- Naprawdę cieszę się, że tu jesteś, Bello. – Mówił cicho, więc pochylił się w moją stronę, jak gdyby upewniając się, że na pewno go usłyszę. Gdy tylko się przybliżył, poczułam dziwny zapach - mieszankę przypraw korzennych i piżma. Z przerażeniem zrozumiałam, że użył wody kolońskiej.  
- Pewnie – odparłam. – To chyba będzie dobry film. – Trzymaj się neutralnych tematów, Bello.  
- Wyglądasz dziś naprawdę ślicznie. Ten kolor do ciebie pasuje. – Spojrzałam na moją koszulkę z niedowierzaniem. Skąd brał takie teksty? Nawet ja wiedziałam, że blade, brązowookie brunetki nie wyglądają najlepiej w beżu.  
- Dzięki. – Byłoby niegrzecznie wyśmiać jego próby schlebienia mi. Zmierzyłam go wzrokiem. Najwyraźniej zadbał o swój wygląd. Jego włosy były starannie wystylizowane tak, by wyglądały nonszalancko, miał na sobie nową koszulkę z kołnierzykiem i spodnie khaki. Niechętnie powiedziałam: - Ty też nieźle wyglądasz. – Miał w sobie tyle wdzięku, że wyglądał na zawstydzonego.

- Przepraszam za to, że ominęła cię piątkowa zmiana. Robiłaś coś fajnego? – Och, chłopcze. Teraz wchodzimy do niebezpiecznej strefy.  
- Nie, – odpowiedziałam, próbując zabić temat w zarodku – nie bardzo. – Cała ta sztuczna rozmowa mogłaby być zabawna, gdybym nie brała w niej udziału.  
- Więc, wybrałaś już sztukę na do wypracowania z angielskiego? – Biedny człowiek, naprawdę był zdesperowany.  
- Nie. – Postanowiłam rzucić mu koło ratunkowe. Angielski wydawał się bezpiecznym tematem. – Skłaniam się ku „Juliuszowi Cezarowi".  
- Och, Szekspir, co? No nie wiem. Szekspir i ja nigdy nie szliśmy w parze. Myślałem o „Kto sieje wiatr"**  
- To dobry wybór. – Zgodziłam się. – Nasz szkolny teatrzyk w Phoenix wystawiał to, gdy byłam w drugiej klasie. Odwalili kawał dobrej roboty.  
- Taa. Chyba lubię sztuki, które są nowoczesne i amerykańskie – odparł. – Takie, które zrozumiem bez słownika. – Roześmiałam się.  
- Masz słuszność. Moja opatrzona przypisami wersja szekspirowskich sztuk na pewno się przyda. Ale jego dzieła są piękne – warte dodatkowej pracy. – Rozmowa zaczęła sprawiać mi przyjemność i już wkrótce odwróciłam się całkowicie w jego stronę. Nasze głowy były zbliżone do siebie, gdy porównywaliśmy naszych ulubieńców i antypatie z literatury. Mike był naprawdę dobrym rozmówcą, kiedy nie udawał Casanovy. Zastanawiałam się, co jeszcze mamy ze sobą wspólnego i zaczęłam nawet na poważnie rozmyślać nad tym, czy za jakiś czas, gdy całkowicie zapomnę o Edwardzie, zamiast tylko udawać, że zapomniałam, będę mogła stworzyć z Mike'm coś więcej niż przyjaźń.

Kontynuowaliśmy rozmowę do czasu, gdy zgasły światła i zaczęły się zapowiedzi filmów. Pierwsza pokazywała drugą część popularnej serii szpiegowskiej. Główny charakter był człowiekiem renesansu – świetnym kochankiem i wojownikiem. Zwiastun ukazywał kilka romansów, które zajmowały czas szpiega, między kolejnymi, niebezpiecznymi misjami. Gdy dobiegł końca, Mike pochylił się w moim kierunku.

- Ten wygląda naprawdę świetnie, Bello. Chcesz zobaczyć go ze mną, gdy wejdzie do kin?  
Proszę bardzo. Jak to możliwe, że nie przewidziałam tej chwili i pozwoliłam się zaślepić? I co miałam teraz zrobić?

Na szczęście, kolejny zwiastun pokazywał bojowe odrzutowce i ogłuszający hałas, dochodzący z głośników, uniemożliwiał jakiekolwiek rozmowy, miałam więc kilka dodatkowych sekund cennego czasu na zebranie myśli. Zrozumiałam, że nie muszę aż tak kombinować. Prostota będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

- Nie interesuje mnie ta seria, Mike – powiedziałam, praktycznie odetchnąwszy z ulgą, spowodowaną moim szybkim tokiem myślenia.

Mike wyglądał tak, jakby miał zamiar powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale na ekranie pojawiły się początkowe napisy, więc odwróciłam się od niego, udając, że z uwagą śledzę film. Upewniłam się, że prawą rękę trzymam z dala od oparcia, na wypadek, gdyby Mike wpadł na jakieś pomysły z tym związane. Mniej więcej w połowie filmu, Jake pochylił się nade mną i wyszeptał do ucha: - Wszystko w porządku?  
Pokiwałam głową.  
- Największy kryzys skutecznie zażegnany.

Tak naprawdę nie zwracałam uwagi na film. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą chciałam teraz oglądać, był romans. Zamiast tego zaczęłam skupiać się na Jasperze. Problemem było to, że Billy i Jake widzą o jego powrocie do miasta. Oznaczało to, że Charlie może dowiedzieć się o tym lada chwila, a to byłaby katastrofa. Nie przychodziły mi do głowy żadne okoliczności, pod wpływem których Charlie zaakceptowałby moje wizyty u dziewiętnastoletniego, samotnego faceta, w dodatku mieszkającego w pojedynkę, nawet jeśli tym facetem miałby być brat mojego byłego chłopaka. A jeśli wiedziałby, że już to zrobiłam i okłamałam go, będę miała szlaban do ukończenia szkoły. Spanikowałam na myśl, że moje wizyty u Jaspera, nawet jeśli byłoby ich tylko kilka, mogły się skończyć, zanim wyjedzie z miasta i dołączy do swojej rodziny. Im dłużej nad tym myślałam, tym bardziej byłam przybita.

Dzięki Bogu, film był krótki. Wstaliśmy i wyszliśmy z kina, gdy leciały jeszcze końcowe napisy i zdecydowaliśmy, że pójdziemy do restauracji. Wybraliśmy chińską, ponieważ była tania i można bez problemu kupić i podzielić między siebie wiele różnych dań. Po raz kolejny siedziałam między Jake'iem i Mike'm. Było w porządku, dopóki Mike nie położył ręki na oparciu mojego krzesła i zaczął dotykać opuszkami palców mojego lewego ramienia. Z pozoru był to nic nieznaczący, przyjacielski gest, ale mimo to natychmiast się spięłam. Jake wyczuł mój dyskomfort i natychmiast otoczył mnie ramieniem, przyciągając mnie bliżej siebie, a tym samym uwięził palce Mike'a między nami, zmuszając go do wycofania ręki.

- Chronię twoje tyły, Bells. – Jake wyszeptał mi do ucha i zachichotałam, zaliczając pełne nienawiści spojrzenia Mike'a i Jessiki. Puścił mnie, gdy tylko upewnił się, że ręka Mike'a zniknęła.

Reszta wieczoru minęła spokojnie. Spędziliśmy większość czasu na omawianiu obejrzanego filmu, próbując zaimponować sobie nawzajem faktem, kto pamięta więcej zabawnych dialogów. Ponieważ nie skupiałam się na seansie, nie wtrącałam nic do rozmowy. Okazjonalnie przytakiwałam lub dodawałam sztuczny śmiech, ale trzymałam się na uboczu. W końcu nadszedł czas płacenia rachunku i powrotu do domu. Gdy tylko znaleźliśmy się na drodze do Forks, ogarnął mnie spokój.

Moja ulga była jednak krótka, kiedy zrozumiałam, że plan Mike'a na zakończenie tego wieczoru drastycznie różni się od mojego. Zaaranżował drogę powrotną tak, że Jake wysiadł jako pierwszy. Gdy opuszczał Suburbana, rzucił mi spojrzenie w stylu: robiłem, co mogłem.  
- Do usłyszenia, Jake –zawołałam z tylnej kanapy, kiedy zamykał za sobą drzwiczki.

Potem Mike odwrócił kolejność odbierania ludzi i zawoził po kolei do domu całą resztę, aż zostaliśmy sami. Nie chcąc czuć się jak pasażer taksówki, przesiadłam się na siedzenie obok Mike'a. Czułam coraz większe skrępowanie. Wiedziałam, że ze strony Mike'a nie mam się czego obawiać, ale byłam przerażona możliwością zaproponowania mi kolejnej randki, co musiałoby doprowadzić do wyrażenia dostatecznie jasno mojego braku uczuć. Całkowicie straciłam panowanie nad sytuacją i ani trochę mi się to nie podobało.

Otworzyłam drzwiczki i wyszłam z samochodu, jak tylko Mike zaparkował na moim podjeździe. Ku mojemu przerażeniu, Mike podążył za mną, odprowadzając mnie do drzwi.

- Świetnie się dziś bawiłem, Bello – powiedział z wahaniem. – Mam nadzieję, że ty również i że możemy to kiedyś powtórzyć, tylko we dwójkę. – Zobaczyłam, jak pochyla się nade mną, by mnie pocałować, ale zanim jego usta dosięgły moich lub zanim zdążyłam się odsunąć, oboje usłyszeliśmy głębokie, zwierzęce warknięcie z ciemnego zakątka ogrodu. Nasze głowy odwróciły się w kierunku, z którego doszedł dźwięk, tak cichy, że w zasadzie mógł być wibracją.

- Co, do diabła? – zapytał Mike. Jego twarz zdradzała cień strachu. – Słyszałaś to?  
Oczywiście, że słyszałam i miałam stuprocentową pewność, kto wydał z siebie ten dźwięk. To był ten sam dźwięk, który słyszałam przez mgłę, zeszłej wiosny w Phoenix, gdy bracia Edwarda zabijali Jamesa po tym, jak mnie ugryzł. Wiedziałam, że jedynym źródłem tego hałasu mógł być Jasper. Byłam jednocześnie wdzięczna i wściekła.

- Tak. Cokolwiek to było, nie brzmiało przyjaźnie. Powinnam wejść do środka, a ty powinieneś jechać do domu – odpowiedziałam.  
- Pewnie masz rację. – Wyglądał i brzmiał niepewnie. – Do zobaczenia, Bello – powiedział. Odwróciłam się od niego i zaczęłam otwierać frontowe drzwi.  
- Na razie, Mike – odparłam, wchodząc do środka i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Wiedziałam, że byłam niegrzeczna, ale doszłam do wniosku, że nieuprzejmość była lepsza od otwartego odrzucenia.

- To ty, Bello? – Charlie zawołał ze swojej sypialni. – Dobrze się bawiłaś?  
- To ja, tato. – odkrzyknęłam. – Było w porządku.

Poczekałam, aż Suburban Mike'a zniknie, zanim ponownie otworzyłam drzwi. Stanęłam na podjeździe.  
- Jasper? – syknęłam gniewnie. – Wychodź. Wiem, że tu jesteś.  
Pojawił się od strony ogrodu, przystając na małej przestrzeni światła rzucanego przez latarnię.  
- Śledziłeś mnie cały wieczór? Myślałam, że już o tym rozmawialiśmy i nie miałeś zamiaru nam towarzyszyć. Co, jeśli ktoś cię zobaczył?  
- Spokojnie, Bello. Nie opuszczałem Forks. Ale doszedłem do wniosku, że Newton znajdzie sposób na zostanie tutaj z tobą sam na sam, więc postanowiłem czekać i zobaczyć, czy będziesz mnie potrzebować.

Mój gniew osłabł. Powinnam być wściekła na niego, że zachował się jak prześladowca , ale jego przeczucie było całkowicie właściwe i byłam mu coś winna.  
- Jak minął ci wieczór? Zdołałaś utrzymywać wszystko w normie?  
Naprawdę chciałam opowiedzieć mu wszystko o moim wieczorze, ale było już późno, a to nie był odpowiedni temat do dyskusji w środku nocy przy wejściu do mojego własnego domu.  
- Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać, Jasper. Charlie będzie się zastanawiał, dlaczego nie poszłam na górę.  
Milczał przez chwilę. Zaczęłam zawracać w stronę domu, kiedy usłyszałam jego cichy głos:  
- Wejdź do środka i udawaj, że poszłaś do łóżka, potem zadzwoń do mnie. Będę czekał.

* * *

*musicie mi wybaczyć, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Powinno to brzmieć: im więcej, tym lepiej, ale taki głupiutki tekst pasuje do zauroczonej Jess. Poza tym został wymyślony przez moją znajomą i przyjął się do mojego codziennego słownika, więc ^^.  
** sztuka amerykańska, stworzona przez Jerome'a Lawrence'a i Roberta Edwina Lee w 1955 roku (oryginalny tytuł: Inherit the Wind)

Od Autorki: **Pisanie tego rozdziału było naprawdę bardzo, bardzo trudne. Minęło trochę czasu, od kiedy byłam nastolatką, więc nie miałam pojęcia, czy scenariusz 'randki' był realistyczny. W pewnym momencie myślałam o zmienieniu tej wersji, ale pozytywne komentarze przekonały mnie do pozostawienia tego. Dziękuję!**

**Obojętnie, czy spodobało Wam się, czy nie, naprawdę chciałabym zobaczyć Wasze komentarze i krytykę. Z góry dzięki!  
**


	11. Rozdział 11: Szepty w ciemności

Od Autorki: **Jasper dostaje najlepsze kwestie, czyż nie? Ostatni rozdział był moim najdłuższym, ale założę się, że ostatnia kwestia będzie jedyną, którą wszyscy zapamiętają.  
Nie mogę nawet wytłumaczyć, jak bardzo chciałam napisać ten rozdział także z perspektywy Jaspera, ponieważ Bella potrafi być czasem zbyt prostolinijna i nie chwyta niuansowych komunikatów (czasem za bardzo wgryza się w szczegóły, czasem wręcz odwrotnie). Nie mogłam zrobić rozdziału z PW Jaspera, ale jeśli ktokolwiek chciałby poznać jego stronę widzenia, może mi dać znać w komentarzu, a ja na pewno odpowiem **(myślę, że to już nieaktualne, ale jak tłumaczyć, to wszystko. M.B.)**. Albo, jeśli wolicie na razie utrzymać wszystko w tajemnicy, podążajcie za historią.  
Jak zwykle dzięki dla wszystkich, którzy skomentowali poprzedni rozdział. Wsparcie jest cudowne!  
Wszystkie zmierzchowe postacie należą do Stephenie Meyer**

Mój żołądek wykonał idealne salto i byłam przekonana, że zarumieniłam się od stóp do głów. Czy on naprawdę powiedział to, co myślałam, że powiedział? Odwróciłam się ponownie, ale już go nie było, niewątpliwie zmierzał do domu, by czekać na mój telefon.

Wróciłam do środka i zamknęłam frontowe drzwi najciszej jak mogłam, po czym ciężko oparłam się o nie plecami. Zauważyłam, że mój oddech przyspieszył i był teraz płytszy. Co, do diabła, właśnie się zdarzyło?

Zmusiłam ciało, by zwolniło i odtworzyłam rozmowę w mojej głowie. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu okazała się bardziej niewinna, niż początkowo przypuszczałam. Jasper chciał po prostu usłyszeć, jak poradziłam sobie z Mike'iem, nic poza tym. To cichy, niski ton głosu sprawił, że jego prośba zabrzmiała niesamowicie seksownie. Naprawdę musiałam wziąć się w garść. Jasper jest żonaty z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, ja chodziłam z jego bratem – między nami nigdy nie pojawiła się, nawet w najmniejszej aluzji, możliwość zaistnienia czegoś więcej, niż przyjaźń.

Wszystko przez wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia. Cały zdenerwowanie, które doświadczyłam, zmieszane z prawdziwym i udawanym flirtowaniem, musiało podnieść poziom mojego seksualnego napięcia i sprawiło, że źle zinterpretowałam słowa Jaspera. To jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie.

Odrobinę spokojniejsza, zabrałam bezprzewodowy telefon ze stacji w salonie i ruszyłam na górę. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, gdy usłyszałam pochrapywanie Charliego, dochodzące z jego sypialni. Rozmowa będzie znacznie łatwiejsza, jeśli nie będę musiała martwić się, że usłyszy coś, czego nie powinien.

Położyłam telefon na łóżku, zabrałam moje przybory toaletowe i poszłam do łazienki, gdzie szybko przygotowałam się do spania. Już w sypialni ściągnęłam jeansy, koszulę i stanik, po czym narzuciłam na siebie t-shirt i dresowe spodnie, w których uwielbiałam spać. Przez pewien czas, kiedy Edward zostawał u mnie prawie każdej nocy, ubierałam bardziej atrakcyjne rzeczy, ale teraz, gdy byłam sama, więcej sensu miało noszenie rzeczy, które sprawiały, że czułam się dobrze.

Chwyciłam portfel i wyjęłam karteczkę z numerem Jaspera. Wpatrywałam się w niego przez chwilę, próbując go zapamiętać. Potem wzięłam telefon, zgasiłam światło i wpełzłam pod pled. W ciemności wykręciłam z pamięci jego numer, odebrał po pierwszym sygnale.

- Witaj, Bello.  
- Cześć, Jasper – wyszeptałam. Wiedziałam, że Charlie śpi, ale nie chciałam dawać mu powodów do przebudzenia się. - Dzięki, że byłeś tutaj dzisiaj i przepraszam za błędną interpretację.  
- W porządku, nic się nie stało.  
- Po prostu Edward... Cóż, on pilnował mnie całymi dniami i ja chyba... Wiem, że przesadziłam.  
- Rozumiem, to nic takiego. Zapomnij o tym.

Przez chwilę nic nie mówiłam. Właściwie, miałam tylko jedno do powiedzenia:  
- Dziękuję ci.

Minęła kolejna chwila ciszy, ale nie była krępująca. W ciemnościach, gdy leżałam w łóżku pod kocem, czułam się dziwnie bezpieczna ze świadomością, że ktoś jest po drugiej stronie. Pozwoliłabym ciszy dłużyć się w nieskończoność, ale usłyszałam, jak szepcze:

- Stęskniłem się za tobą. Opowiadaj, jak minął ci dzień. - Wstrzymałam oddech, a mój żołądek wykonał kolejne salto. _On po prostu szeptał, Bello. To nic nie znaczy, uspokój się!_  
- Cóż, większość dnia spędziłam w LaPush z Jacobem.  
- Jacob? Ten Quileucki chłopak, który przyszedł na zeszłoroczny bal absolwenta?  
Byłam zaskoczona, że Jasper go kojarzy, ale potem przypomniałam sobie o jego doskonałej pamięci.

- Taa. Jego ojciec i Charlie są dobrymi przyjaciółmi, on sam staje się dobrym przyjacielem. Nigdy nie byliśmy z Edwardem w LaPush, a Jacob jest taki wspaniały, nieustannie uśmiechnięty, spędzanie z nim czasu pomaga mi zapomnieć...

Kolejna cisza, tym razem bardziej krępująca. Zaczęłam zastanawiać się, czy nie popełniłam błędu, mówiąc Jasperowi o Jacobie.

- Wygląda na to, że miałaś udany dzień – powiedział w końcu, jego głos nie wyrażał żadnych emocji. - Co robiliście?  
- Poszliśmy na plażę i po prostu rozmawialiśmy. Jake jest, cóż... - zawahałam się, szukając słów. - Jest jak słońce, ale nie owija rzeczy w bawełnę. Pomaga mi, gdy tego potrzebuję, tak jak ty wczoraj. Ale przede wszystkim sprawia, że czuję się bezpiecznie i wygodnie.

- Rozumiem. - Jego głos wciąż wydawał się nieobecny. - Co robiliście po plaży?  
- Zjedliśmy lunch i przypatrywałam się, jak pracował nad samochodem – buduje go dla siebie właściwie od zera. A potem posłuchałam twojej rady i poprosiłam Jacoba, by poszedł z nami do kina. I zadziałało, Jasper, zadziałało całkiem dobrze. Jake jest młodszy, ale wygląda na dorosłego i odrobinę onieśmielającego, tak sądzę. I jest też całkiem przystojny. - Zamaskowałam chichot na wspomnienie efektu, jaki Jake wywołał na Jessice. - Nie musiał wiele robić, przytulił mnie kilka razy, więc Mike nie miał żadnych szans. Nie, dopóki...

Znów zapadła cisza, tym razem dłuższa, niż było to konieczne.  
- Więc nie miałaś problemów, dopóki Mike cię nie podrzucił. - Głos miał zimniejszy, twardszy. Wyczucie jego dezaprobaty przygasiło mój dobry nastrój.  
- Tak – szepnęłam. - A ty już wiesz, co się wtedy wydarzyło.

Więcej ciszy. To stawało się bolesne. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że jeszcze chwilę temu mój żołądek wykonywał fikołki na myśl o tej rozmowie. Teraz był zawiązany w najbardziej skomplikowany supeł. Nic z tego nie rozumiałam.

- Jasper, dlaczego jesteś na mnie zły? Podążałam za twoimi wskazówkami.  
Westchął.  
- Wybacz mi, Bello. Nie jestem zły na ciebie.  
- Więc o co chodzi? Coś jest nie w porządku.  
- Nie wiem, Bello. Nie jestem pewien, czy sam to rozumiem. Boli mnie świadomość, że potrzebowałaś pomocy, a ja nie mogłem być przy tobie, że musiałaś polegać na kimś innym. - Wyczuwałam utrapienie w jego głosie.

- Jasper – zaczęłam delikatnie. - Chronienie mnie nie jest twoim obowiązkiem. A nawet gdyby tak było, nie jestem pewna, czy dałbyś sobie radę w pojedynkę. - Zaśmiałam się gorzko. - Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak wielkim magnesem na niebezpieczeństwa i kłopoty jestem, pewnie żaden człowiek nie byłby w stanie zapewnić mi stuprocentowej ochrony.

- Chronienie cię z pewnością byłoby pracą na pełny etat – zgodził się, jego głos trochę złagodniał.  
- Niepodążanie za tobą dzisiaj było najtrudniejszą rzeczą, jaką przyszło mi zrobić – kontynuował. - Wiedziałem, że nie chciałaś, bym to zrobił, a mimo wszystko musiałem użyć całej mojej samokontroli, by się powstrzymać.  
- Ja... Ja nie wiem, jak na to odpowiedzieć. - Byłam całkowicie zdezorientowana. Wiedziałam, że Edward był nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do mnie, ale taka była jego natura. Nie rozumiałam, dlaczego Jasper czuł to samo, co on.

- Czy zauważyłaś w ogóle, że masz w sobie coś, co wywołuje instynkt opiekuńczy w ludziach? Wiem, że już wcześniej czułem się za ciebie odpowiedzialny, jak każdy członek mojej rodziny, ale teraz to poczucie jest znacznie mocniejsze, gdy nie ma ich w pobliżu. I to nie tylko my. Czułem to samo w zeszłym roku u chłopców w liceum, zwłaszcza od Mike'a. Od Jacoba też, na balu. To właściwie jest dosyć niezwykłe. Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyłem czegoś takiego. I nawet kiedy odczuwałem to w pobliżu ciebie, nie potrafiłem tego zidentyfikować – aż do teraz.

- Co masz na myśli, Jasper?  
- Nie jestem pewien, nie znam wytłumaczenia. To tak, jakby natura wiedziała, że potrzebujesz ochrony i dawała ci możliwość uzyskiwania pomocy bez proszenia o nią.

Pomyślałam nad tym, co powiedział Jasper, nie do końca przekonana, co powinnam o tym sądzić. To chyba dobrze, że ludzie chcieli mnie chronić, ale z drugiej strony czułam się przytłoczona. Było mi łatwiej przyjąć ich pomoc, kiedy myślałam, że to ich wybór. Nie chciałam wiedzieć, że zmuszam ludzi do odczuwania takich rzeczy.

- Zawsze wiedziałam, że jestem wybrykiem natury. Myślę, że teraz mam porządny dowód. - Mój głos wciąż brzmiał gorzko.  
- Bello. - To było tylko jedno słowo, ale sposób, w jaki wypowiedział moje imię, cichy szept sprawił, że mój żołądek znów zaczął robić salta. - Nie jesteś wybrykiem natury. Jesteś wyjątkowa. Naprawdę, naprawdę wyjątkowa.

Znów przestałam oddychać. Byłam wdzięczna, że Jasper nie znajdował się nigdzie w pobliżu podczas tej rozmowy. Mogłam sobie jedynie wyobrazić rodzaj emocji, jakie wysyłałam w otoczenie. Poczułam się żałośnie. Nie minęły nawet dwa tygodnie od rozstania z moim byłym chłopakiem, a już miękły mi kolana, gdy po raz pierwszy ktoś nazwał mnie wyjątkową. Co gorsza, wiedziałam, że ten ktoś był całkowicie zakazany i nie mógł wypowiedzieć słów w sposób, w jaki je interpretowałam. _Jesteś głupcem, Isabello Swan. Żałosnym, opanowanym przez hormony, nastoletnim głupcem._ Musiałam zrobić coś, by zmienić temat, zanim powiem coś, co zdradzi moje głupie myśli i uczucia.

- Jasper?  
- Tak, maleńka?

Maleńka? No dajcie spokój! W dodatku wypowiedziane tym delikatnym szeptem. Czy on naprawdę chciał, żebym zrobiła coś głupiego? _To tylko rodzaj zdrobnienia, to nic nie znaczy!_

- Zawsze mówimy o mnie, ale chciałabym też usłyszeć coś o tobie. Co dziś robiłeś?  
Nastąpiła kolejna wstępna pauza na drugim końcu połączenia.  
- Byłem w Port Angeles za dnia. Wróciłem po południu, na długo zanim zdążyłaś tam dotrzeć – dodał szybko, jakby zapewniając mnie, że nie szpiegował mojego wyjścia. - Kupiłem ci chipsy i napój – powiedział. Wydawało mi się, czy to zabrzmiało tak, jakby wstydził się przyznać? - Potem posiedziałem w kawiarni. To było... wymagające. Było tam dużo ludzi, niektórzy w niewielkiej odległości. Nałykałem się jadu.

- Ale nie wydarzyło się nic złego?  
- Zachowałem kontrolę. Byłem zajęty, co trochę mi pomogło.  
- Czym byłeś zajęty? - zapytałam.  
- Naprawdę nie wiesz? - Pytanie zbiło mnie z tropu. Nie miałam pojęcia, musiałam się nad tym zastanowić. Może tęsknił za Alice? Wiedziałam, że często jeździł z nią na zakupy do Port Angeles. Może przebywanie tam w tłoczny dzień przypomniało mu o niej?  
- Nie, chyba nie wiesz – powiedział smutno. Potem dodał niespodziewanie: - Mam dla ciebie prezent. - Wydawał się być podekscytowany, jakby to on miał coś dostać.  
- Prezent? Nie musiałeś, nie znoszę prezentów. Poza tym, jaka to okazja?  
- To nic wielkiego, Bello, obiecuję. I jest tak samo dla mnie, jak dla ciebie. Czy jest... - zawahał się. - Czy istnieje możliwość, że mógłbym wręczyć ci go jutro?  
- Um... - Przygryzłam wargę, sfrustrowana. Nie miałam żadnej wymówki na przebywanie jutro poza domem. Muszę pomyśleć, co powiem Charliemu. - Mogę spróbować wyrwać się na chwilę.  
- Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne i wiem, że nienawidzisz okłamywać ojca, ale proszę, naprawdę chciałbym cię zobaczyć – przerwał na moment, ale po chwili kontynuował: - Muszę cię zobaczyć.

Niech to szlag, oto i żołądek. Może zjadłam coś nieświeżego. Miałam nadzieję, że cokolwiek produkuje te dziwne emocje, wyniesie się z mojego organizmu jeszcze dzisiaj. Nigdy nie będę mogła stanąć twarzą w twarz z Jasperem, jeśli będę tak na niego reagować.

- Okej – powiedziałam cicho. - Wymyślę coś.  
Nastąpiła kolejna przerwa w konwersacji. Nie mogłam powstrzymać głośnego ziewnięcia.  
- Robi się późno – stwierdził. - Powinienem pozwolić ci się przespać.  
- Tak sądzę. Żałuję, że musimy się rozłączyć. Muszę zostawić wolną linię, w razie, gdyby zadzwonili do Charliego z wypadkiem, ale chciałabym, byśmy mogli rozmawiać, dopóki nie zasnę. Odkąd Edward mnie zostawił, z trudem zasypiam w tym pokoju bez płaczu. Wiem, że rozmowa z tobą mogłaby pomóc.

Usłyszałam pohukiwanie sowy za oknem sypialni, a potem głośne zaczerpnięcie powietrza po drugiej stronie linii, coś co brzmiało jak powiew wiatru i blednące echo znajomego pohukiwania w tle. Ptaki musiały dzisiaj polować.

- Wybacz mi, Bello. - W jego głosie zabrzmiała dziwna nuta. Tak, jakby się czegoś bał.  
- W porządku, Jasper. Może włączę jakąś muzykę. Czasem Edward nucił mi kołysankę... - Zakrztusiłam się na to wspomnienie. Poczułam, że łzy zaczynają napływać do moich oczu. Musiałam zakończyć tę rozmowę, zanim całkowicie się załamię.  
- Muszę kończyć, Jasper – powiedziałam drżącym głosem. - Do zobaczenia jutro.  
- Dobranoc, maleńka – odpowiedział delikatnie. - Do zobaczenia jeszcze dzisiaj.

* * *

Reakcje? Spekulacje? Zostawcie komentarze!


	12. Rozdział 12: Nie powstrzymasz sygnału

Od Autorki: **Dziękuję wszystkim za cudowne komentarze. Bardzo się cieszę, że wolicie powolny rozwój akcji, ponieważ obawiam się, że to jeszcze trochę potrwa.**

**Proszę, zauważcie również, że przez resztę historii będę dodawać Jasperowi i Belli kilka własnych smaczków. Tym, którzy nie są przekonani co do moich wyborów, polecam je gorąco. Tym, którym się to spodoba, miło mieć pokrewne gusta. A tym, którym nie spodobają się moje wybory, możecie je spokojnie zignorować, lub napisać mi, jaką opcję wybralibyście sami, gdy przeczytacie te rozdziały. **

**Wszystkie zmierzchowe charaktery należą do Stephenie Meyer. Wszystkie charaktery z 'Firefly' należą do Jossa Whedona.  
**

Rozłączyłam się, ale nie wypuściłam telefonu z ręki. Czułam, że dopóki go trzymam, połączenie tak naprawdę nie zostało zerwane, a Jasper wciąż gdzieś tam był.

Jego ostatnia „maleńka" zdołała przywrócić do życia mój nadpobudliwy żołądek i odegnała łzy. Ściskając telefon lewą ręką, zakryłam oczy prawą, jak gdyby to miało pomóc mi zrozumieć reakcję na to, co właśnie się wydarzyło.

To była całkowicie niewinna rozmowa. Opowiedziałam mu o swoim dniu, on opowiedział mi o swoim. Szeptaliśmy z oczywistych powodów. Po prostu dwoje przyjaciół rozmawiających wieczorem.

_Zdaje mi się, że ta dama przyrzeka za wiele._* Kwestia z Hamleta wskoczyła do mojej głowy. Och! Musiałam przestać myśleć i spróbować zasnąć.

W końcu jednak zasnęłam i po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu coś mi się przyśniło. Po przebudzeniu nie pamiętałam większości snu, ale jeden obraz utkwił mi w pamięci, podczas gdy inne zbladły. Jasper, ubrany w białe spodnie i rozpiętą, białą koszulę, wysoki i wspaniały stał na skraju lasu, otoczony blaskiem południowego słońca. Za nim, na gałęzi drzewa, znajdowała się ogromna śnieżna sowa, która rozpościerała skrzydła, sprawiając, że Jasper wyglądał jak piękny, migoczący anioł.

Obudziłam się, wciąż przyczepiona do aparatu telefonicznego, natychmiast przypominając sobie wczorajszą rozmowę i moją obietnicę, by znaleźć sposób na spotkanie z nim. Myślałam o tym biorąc prysznic i przebierając się, ale nic nie przyszło mi do głowy. Nie był tajemnicą fakt, że straszny ze mnie kłamca.

Zeszłam do kuchni z lękiem. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, potrzeba zobaczenia Jaspera była równie silna, co jego potrzeba zobaczenia mnie. Musiałam wpaść na jakiś całkowicie niewinny powód, dla którego mogłabym wyjść dziś z domu, ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak oczywiste były moje uczucia w oczach innych, Charlie przejrzałby mnie na wylot w momencie, w którym otworzę usta.

- Dobry, tato – rzuciłam do Charliego, który czytał właśnie niedzielną gazetę.  
- Dobry, Bells. - Sprawiał wrażenie zaabsorbowanego artykułem i ledwie na mnie spojrzał. Wyjęłam miskę i nasypałam do niej płatków śniadaniowych. Nie zaczęłam rozmowy, dochodząc do wniosku, że im mniej powiem, tym lepiej.

Dzięki Bogu, Charlie bardzo ułatwił mi sprawę. Po przeczytaniu całego artykułu, złożył gazetę i powiedział: - Idę dzisiaj do Harry'ego Clearwatera zobaczyć mecz. Chciałabyś pójść ze mną? Jake będzie tam prawdopodobnie ze znajomymi, a Harry ma córkę w twoim wieku.

Łał! Musiałam kopnąć się w kostkę, by uwierzyć, że nie śnię. Czy to mogła być prawda? Czy mogłam spotkać się z Jasperem bez zmyślania żadnych historyjek?

- Nie, dzięki tato. Wiesz, że nie ekscytuje mnie oglądanie sportu, a z Jake'iem spędziłam wczoraj cały dzień i jestem przekonana, że przydałaby mu się przerwa. Poza tym, mam zadanie do odrobienia na jutro.

- Cóż, w porządku. Wyjeżdżam gdzieś za pół godziny. Żona Harry'ego, Sue, przygotuje obiad, więc nie musisz się tym martwić. Chcesz, żebym ci coś przywiózł?

Naprawdę, to było zbyt piękne, żeby mogło być prawdziwe. Cały dzień wolny i nie musiałam nawet gotować? Mogłabym spędzić cały ten czas z Jasperem. Prawie podskoczyłam na krześle z podekscytowania.

- Pewnie tato, byłoby miło, jeśli nie będzie miała nic przeciwko temu.  
- Coś ty, w meczowe dni Sue robi tyle jedzenia, że można by nakarmić całe wojsko.  
- Świetnie – powiedziałam, po czym połknęłam łyżkę płatków, by powstrzymać się od potencjalnego, rozemocjonowanego bełkotu.  
- No dobrze. Jesteś pewna, że poradzisz sobie tutaj sama?  
Kiwnęłam głową, nie ufając sobie na tyle, by się odezwać.

Charlie wrócił do lektury gazety. Jadłam powoli śniadanie, zastanawiając się, czy mogłam jeść miskę płatków przez pół godziny. Im mniej mówiłam do wyjazdu Charliego, tym lepiej. Skończyłam posiłek szybciej, niż przypuszczałam, więc zajęłam ręce zmywaniem i wycieraniem brudnych naczyń. Czas wlókł się niemiłosiernie, ale w końcu Charlie ponownie złożył gazetę.

- W porządku, Bells, będę uciekał. Numer Harry'ego jest na lodówce, gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała.  
- Wiem, tato. Poradzę sobie.

Kiedy usłyszałam oddalający się dźwięk radiowozu, skoczyłam na górę i złapałam telefon. Szybko wykręciłam numer z pamięci. Ponownie odebrał po pierwszym sygnale.

- Nie możesz przyjść – powiedział posępnie.  
- Co? Nie! Od kiedy stałeś się takim pesymistą? Mogę przyjść, co więcej, mogę zostać praktycznie cały dzień. Charlie pojechał oglądać mecz ze znajomymi z LaPush. Wróci dopiero po obiedzie.  
- Jak szybko możesz tu dotrzeć?  
- Tak szybko, jak pozwoli mi na to furgonetka.

Podczas jazdy do jego domu naprawdę przyspieszyłam do maksimum. Na szczęście, niedzielny korek był niewielki i dotarłam tam w rekordowym czasie. Czekał na mnie na werandzie, ubrany w spodnie khaki i kremowy sweter. Opierając się obiema rękami o poręcz, wyglądał niczym zjawiskowy model. Mój oddech przyspieszył. Cholera! Miałam nadzieję, że jego zdolności wyjechały na urlop i nie wyczuł tej dziecinnej reakcji.

Otworzyłam drzwi furgonetki i wyszłam powoli, nagle niepewna, czy wejść do środka. Chciałam, by na mój widok był szczęśliwy, nie mogłam tego zepsuć, czując coś nieodpowiedniego.

Spotkał mnie u podnóża schodów - umyślnie szedł w moją stronę, by zmniejszyć dystans między nami, dopóki nie znaleźliśmy się w odległości kilku kroków od siebie. Zawahał się, niepewny, czy powinien podejść bliżej. Posłałam mu uśmiech.

- Robisz ogromne postępy, Jasper! To świetnie.  
Uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz.  
- Jest mi coraz łatwiej.

Weszliśmy do domu, Jasper podążał za mną. Rozgościłam się na sofie, a on powielił moje ruchy, siadając w odległości dwóch stóp.

- Mamy cały dzień. Co chcesz robić?  
Wyglądał na delikatnie zdenerwowanego.  
- Nie spodziewałam się, że będziemy mieli tyle czasu. Właściwie to nic nie zaplanowałem.  
Roześmiałam się.  
- W porządku, nie musimy zachowywać się tak oficjalnie. Co ty na to, że dzisiaj poznam cię trochę lepiej? Czuję, że do tej pory rozmawialiśmy tylko o mnie, ale wciąż nie wiem nic o tobie. Chciałabym poznać prawdziwego Jaspera Hale'a.

Jego uśmiech zniknął. Zmarszczyłam brwi, zdezorientowana.  
- Co? Co takiego powiedziałam?  
- Edward nic ci o mnie nie wspominał? - zapytał.  
Pokręciłam głową.  
- Niewiele, tylko tyle, że nie zostaliście stworzeni przez Carlisle'a. Powiedział, że wasze wampirze rodziny były inne. Jak mniemam, nie były wegetarianami.

Jasper uniósł brwi ze złości.  
- Nie, Bello, nie były wegetarianami. Naprawdę nie lubię rozmawiać o mojej wampirzej przeszłości, ale zasługujesz na to, by poznać całą prawdę i pewnego dnia, obiecuję, podzielę się nią z tobą. Chodzi o to, że nie chciałbym popsuć dzisiejszego dnia poprzez wywlekanie na wierzch moich najmroczniejszych wspomnień. Jednak z chęcią opowiem ci wszystko, co pamiętam z mojego ludzkiego życia. Wystarczy ci to na obecną chwilę?

Nie odezwałam się, po prostu kiwnęłam głową na znak zgody. Wyczuwałam w nim smutek i niepewność - wiedziałam, że jakaś jego część obawiała się, że świadomość o wampirzej przeszłości wpłynie na moją opinię o nim. Chciałam go zapewnić, że nic nie jest w stanie tego zrobić, ale nie mogłam zmuszać go do powiedzenia mi niczego, jeśli nie był jeszcze gotowy.

- Po pierwsze, nie nazywam się Jasper Hale. Mam na imię Jasper Withlock. - Jasper zagłębił się w swoją historię. Opowiedział mi o dorastaniu w Houston na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu jego pamięć, o jego rodzinie, o wstąpieniu do Armii Konfederatów pomimo jego młodego wieku, o kolejnych awansach i zostaniu najmłodszym majorem w Teksasie.

Chociaż jego wspomnienia z ludzkiego życia były tylko szkicami, opowiadał o nich w sposób, który wypełnił wszystkie szczegółowe braki. Tak, jakby oprowadzał mnie po impresjonistycznym malarstwie, podczas gdy oboje staliśmy odrobinę za blisko obrazu, by zobaczyć pełny efekt zamierzony przez artystę. Piękno całości mogło się zagubić, ale pociągnięcia pędzlem, które widzieliśmy, wciąż były fascynujące.

Podczas słuchania wyobrażałam sobie ludzkiego Jaspera – najpierw małego chłopca, potem młodego mężczyznę, ubranego w wojskowy mundur, używającego wciąż ludzkiej charyzmy do kierowania żołnierzami, których miał pod sobą.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłeś tam przed wojną secesyjną – powiedziałam w całkowitym osłupieniu. - Tak wiele przeżyłeś.  
Jasper się skrzywił.  
- Moje życie, jeśli można to tak nazwać, nie było proste i zrobiłem wiele rzeczy, z których nie jestem dumny, wszystkie po mojej przemianie w wampira. Próbowałem trzymać się majora Whitlocka, bo on niczego nie żałował.

Skończył opowiadać swoją historię, siedzieliśmy przez chwilę w ciszy. W końcu postanowiłam ją przerwać:  
- W porządku, majorze Jasperze Whitlock, wciąż mamy dużo czasu. Co będziemy robić? Chcesz zobaczyć film, pooglądać telewizję, posłuchać muzyki – zgodzę się na wszystko.

Jasper przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na mnie, jak gdyby oceniając moją reakcję na niewypowiedzianą sugestię.  
- Kojarzysz serial _Firefly_?** - zapytał. Potrząsnęłam głową. - Nigdy nie potrafiłem zachęcić nikogo to oglądania tego ze mną, ale czuję, że tobie się spodoba.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. Nigdy nie przepadałam za serialami lub filmami, bo też rzadko je oglądałam. Byłam jednak ciekawa, jakie upodobania miał Jasper.

- Czy to o owadach? - zapytałam. - Nie jestem najlepszą przyjaciółką owadów.  
Roześmiał się.  
- To z pewnością nie jest o owadach. Zobaczysz.

Z wampirzą prędkością przeniósł się do szafek, w których Cullenowie trzymali swoją kolekcję DVD i wyciągnął brązowe pudełko, zawierające najwyraźniej więcej niż jedną płytę.

- Nie martw się, Bello. Nawet, jeśli pokochasz ten serial, nie zobaczymy dzisiaj całości. Być może tylko odcinek pilotażowy.

Kiwnęłam głową. Dopóki miałam pewność, że dotrę do domu na obiad, nie obchodziło mnie, czy spędzimy przed telewizorem resztę dnia.

Jasper wstąpił do kuchni i przyniósł moje ulubione chipsy i napój. Podziękowałam mu, po czym zaczęliśmy oglądać.

Serial wciągnął mnie od pierwszego momentu i bardzo szybko zorientowałam się, dlaczego był jednym z ulubionych seriali Jaspera. Historia o niespokrewnionych ze sobą dezerterach, żyjących na obrzeżach społeczeństwa, pod każdym względem funkcjonujących jak rodzina, była niemalże idealnym odzwierciedleniem Cullenów. Jasper, oczywiście, był kapitanem Malem Reynoldsem – byłym buntowniczym banitą z sercem ze złota. Emmett i Jayne byli jak dwie krople wody. Edward z całą pewnością mógłby odgrywać doktora Simona Tama, a Carlisle byłby pastorem Bookiem. Kobiece postacie był dobrane trochę gorzej. Mimo to, River Tam mogła zostać stworzona na wzór Alice, a Inara miała piękno Rosalie, w dodatku dużo lepszą osobowość. Pokochałam od pierwszego wejrzenia ten westernowy świat science-fiction, gdzie ludzie mówią z dziwnym akcentem, używając naprzemiennie angielskiego i chińskiego.

Od czasu do czasu spoglądałam na Jaspera po to, by zobaczyć, że on też właśnie na mnie patrzy. Wiedziałam, że czuł moje zainteresowanie programem i cieszył mnie widok ukontentowania, który pojawił się na jego twarzy tylko dlatego, że mógł pokazać mi ten serial. Dzień okazał się całkiem udany.

Skończyliśmy oglądanie wszystkich odcinków z pierwszej płyty i niechętnie zgodziłam się na zakończenie seansu, gdy Jasper uświadomił mi, że nasz wspólny czas jest ograniczony. Znów wyglądał na poddenerwowanego, więc zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co tym razem go poruszyło.

- Bello, pamiętasz coś z naszej wczorajszej rozmowy?  
- Mmm – mruknęłam wymijająco i spojrzałam w dół na sofę, chcąc ukryć rumieniec, który pojawi się na pewno, gdy zacznę zbyt intensywnie myśleć o tym, co i w jaki sposób powiedział.  
- Czy chciałabyś... - zawahał się. Naprawdę był zdenerwowany. - Chciałabyś otworzyć swój prezent?

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed spojrzeniem na niego. Zeszłej nocy powiedział, że to nic wielkiego, ale sposób, w jaki się teraz zachowywał, sprawił, że prezent wydawał się ważny. Znając skłonności jego rodziny do ekstrawagancji, zmartwiłam się.

- Jasper, wiesz, jak bardzo nienawidzę tych rzeczy – wyjęczałam mocniej, niż zamierzałam.  
- Wiem. - Wyglądał tak, jakby został właśnie surowo ukarany, co z pewnością nie było prawdą. Prawie zrobiło mi się go żal. Może powinnam była zobaczyć, co to za prezent, zanim zrobiłam z tego nie wiadomo jaką aferę.

- Okej, spróbuję z całych sił nie być psują. Doceniam to, że o mnie pomyślałeś i mam nadzieję, że nie kłamałeś, gdy mówiłeś, że to nic wielkiego.  
- Serio, Bello, to nic wielkiego i tak naprawdę to prezent zarówno dla ciebie jak i dla mnie.

Sięgnął do stolika za nim i chwycił obwiązane kokardą pudełko, które wcześniej umknęło mojej uwadze. Podał mi je, zawstydzony.

- To pudełko z pokrywką, żadnego papieru.  
Wyszczerzyłam się.  
- Dobrze kombinujesz.

Pudełko było malutkie, więc patrzyłam na nie z niepokojem. Pamiętałam powiedzenie, że najlepsze rzeczy znajdują się w najmniejszych opakowaniach, ale z mojego doświadczenia takie rzeczy były zazwyczaj niesamowicie drogie, co było ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciałam.

- Otwórz je, Bello. Proszę.

Niechętnie zsunęłam kokardę i podniosłam pokrywkę. W środku znalazłam uroczy, malutki telefon z klapką. Spojrzałam na Jaspera zszokowana.

- Komórka, Jasper? Mówiłeś, że to nic wielkiego!  
- Bo to nic wielkiego. Właściwie, to jeden z mniejszych modeli.  
- Nie o to mi chodziło, Jasperze Withlock, i, do cholery, doskonale o tym wiesz. Nie mogę tego przyjąć.

Jego twarz posmutniała.  
- Bello, przyrzekam, że to nic takiego. Dodałem twój numer do mojego aktualnego planu taryfowego, więc koszty rozmów i miesięczny abonament są niewielkie. W ten sposób możesz skontaktować się ze mną kiedy tylko zechcesz. W dodatku będziemy mogli rozmawiać w nocy tak długo, jak tylko chcemy, bez blokowania twojej domowej linii.

Przemyślałam wszystkie zalety jego argumentów i zrozumiałam, że nie grał fair. Myśl, że będę mogła rozmawiać z nim w nocy, być może nawet usnąć przy dźwięku jego głosu, była niesamowicie kusząca.

- Ale, Jasper, to będzie kosztować fortunę!  
Machnął ręką lekceważąco.  
- Rozmowy między naszymi numerami są darmowe. I mam wystarczająco dużo dodatkowych minut, które możesz wykorzystać na rozmowy z innymi.  
- Nie. Jeśli mam to przyjąć, będę dzwoniła tylko do ciebie.  
- Nie doczekasz się ode mnie sprzeciwu, maleńka.

Szlag. Czy on znów wypowiedział to słowo swoim topiącym lodowce, seksownym głosem? Jak, do diabła, miałam reagować racjonalnie, kiedy mówił w taki sposób? Byłam całkowicie wzburzona.

- Więc jak sądzisz? W porządku?  
Nie miałam żadnych dobrych argumentów. A pokusa nocnej rozmowy była zbyt wielka.  
- W porządku. Dziękuję! - Wiedziałam, że podejmuję ryzyko, ale nie potrafiłam się powstrzymać. Sięgnęłam po jego dłoń i ścisnęłam ją z wdzięcznością. Jego skóra była zimna, nie odsunął jednak twardej ręki. Wyglądał na zszokowanego, zarówno naszym fizycznym kontaktem, jak również moją bliskością. Szybko puściłam jego rękę i zajęłam poprzednią pozycję, przerażona faktem, że mogłam naruszyć cienką granicę nad którą pracował cały tydzień. _Powinnaś pomyśleć, zanim coś zrobisz, Bello_!

Gapił się na swoją dłoń, dotykając jej drugą, jak gdyby chciał sprawdzić, czy jeszcze istnieje. Potem spojrzał w odwrotnym kierunku, naumyślnie unikając mojego wzroku. Otworzyłam usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mi, zanim zdążyłam dojść do słowa.

- Nie przepraszaj, Bello. Jestem cały. TO jest w porządku. Po prostu wzięłaś mnie z zaskoczenia.  
- Wiem, nie myślałam. Ja...  
- Czy ja ci właśnie nie powiedziałem, że masz nie przepraszać? - zapytał, ale jego uśmiech dał mi do zrozumienia, że drażni się ze mną. W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęłam się z wdzięcznością.

- Dzięki, Jasper, naprawdę. To jeden z bardziej przemyślanych prezentów, jakie kiedykolwiek otrzymałam. Jest doskonały.  
Wyszczerzył się, najwyraźniej zadowolony z mojej reakcji.  
- Wprowadziłem tam już mój numer, więc aby do mnie zadzwonić, musisz przytrzymać jedynkę. Dom masz pod dwójką, a komisariat pod trójką. Dołączyłem też ładowarkę i polecałbym ci podłączenie komórki do prądu jeszcze przed nocną rozmową, w razie gdybyś zasnęła w trakcie. Nie chciałbym, żeby bateria rozładowała się i przerwała nasze połączenie. Mam dla ciebie także zestaw słuchawkowy – żebyś miała wolne ręce.

O, Boże, będę wiecznie płonąć w piekle. Byłam pewna, że jego komentarz był niezaprzeczalnie niewinny, ale kierunek moich myśli, kiedy wspomniał o wolnych rękach, musiał wywołać niewiarygodne rumieńce. Wydawał się być zagubiony.

- O co chodzi? Powiedziałem coś nie tak?  
- Nie – odpowiedziałam, gramoląc się z kanapy. - Muszę skorzystać z toalety. - Pobiegłam co sił do ubikacji i schowałam się za drzwiami niczym tchórz, jakby to miało powstrzymać go przed odczytaniem moich emocji. Puściłam zimną wodę i spryskałam nią twarz, potem polałam pulsujące punkty na nadgarstkach. Naprawdę musiałam zrobić coś, co trzymałoby te idiotyczne myśli i obrazki z dala od mojej głowy. Zachowywałam się jak niewyżyty, napalony nastoletni chłopak. To było całkowicie nieodpowiednie.

Użyłam toalety jako wymówki, ale kiedy się w niej znalazłam, zrozumiałam, że faktycznie potrzebuję chwili dla człowieka. Byłam wdzięczna za wszystkie ludzkie środki znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu, takie jak mydło czy papier toaletowy. Gdy skończyłam, umyłam ręce i poprawiłam włosy zanim wróciłam do salonu.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, obserwując mnie z zaciekawieniem.  
- Tak – odpowiedziałam z nadzieją, że zabrzmiało to tak lekko, jak planowałam. - Co teraz robimy?

Resztę dnia spędziłam na obserwowaniu Jaspera wygrywającego ze mną w szachy, warcaby i scrabble. Największe sukcesy osiągałam przy tym ostatnim, chociaż nigdy nie potrafiłam ułożyć tak dobrych literowych kombinacji, co on. Nic w tym dziwnego, nie miałam całego słownika Webstera wykutego na pamięć. Serio!

Zbyt szybko nadszedł koniec dzisiejszego dnia. Spakowałam telefon i akcesoria do torby, podziękowałam ponownie Jasperowi, po czym ruszyłam do samochodu.

- Nie zapomnij zadzwonić dziś w nocy! - krzyknął, gdy wyjeżdżałam z podjazdu.

* * *

* Hamlet, Akt III, scena II, tłum. Józef Paszkowski  
** Firefly, serial amerykański kręcony w latach 2002-3

Od Autorki: **Spodobało się? Wręcz przeciwnie? Macie ulubiony fragment rozdziału? Proszę, zostawcie komentarz i dajcie mi znać, co myślicie. Doceniam każde wsparcie.**


	13. Rozdział 13: Kołysanka

Od Autorki: **Muszę przyznać, że zawiodłam się brakiem czytelników tego fanfica wśród wielbicieli serialu (tzw. Browncoats, potoczne słowo określające członków "Independent Faction", czyli jednej z walczących stron, a także fanów serialu **_**Firefly**_** - przypis tłumaczki), a jeśli są, to nie komentują, ale jakoś to przeżyję. **_**Firefly**_** był świetnym serialem - sprawdźcie sami.**

**Wszystkie postacie zmierzchowe należą do Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Wyjechałam z dużym zapasem czasu, więc nie zdziwiłam się brakiem radiowozu Charliego, gdy wjechałam na podjazd. Telefon zaczął dzwonić, kiedy weszłam do domu. Pobiegłam do kuchni zastanawiając się, czy Jasper nie zapomniał mi o czymś powiedzieć.

- Cześć, Bells! - Głos po drugiej stronie nie był tym, który chciałam usłyszeć.  
- Cześć, Jacob.  
- Och, Bello, Bello, Bello... Byłaś niegrzeczną dziewczynką – zażartował. Nie byłam w nastroju.  
- O czym mówisz, Jake?  
- Cóż, najpierw w ogóle nie fatygujesz się z opowiedzeniem mi o reszcie wieczoru w towarzystwie Newtona, nie przyjeżdżasz razem z tatą do LaPush i w końcu wymykasz się z domu na cały dzień, chociaż powiedziałaś, że będziesz się uczyć.

Poczułam się jak dzieciak przyłapany z ręką w słoiku z ciasteczkami. A myślałam, że wszystko poszło tak dobrze.  
- Przepraszam, że nie zatelefonowałam, Jake. Wszystko ułożyło się w porządku. Mike próbował mnie pocałować, ale wystraszył go jakiś hałas w ogrodzie, więc miałam szczęście. - Ha! Szczęście nie miało z tym nic wspólnego. Nie miałam jednak zamiaru tłumaczyć Jake'owi, że Jasper obserwował mój dom, sprawdzając, czy nie potrzebuję pomocy z Mikiem.  
- Dobrze. Martwiłem się. Wyglądał na zdeterminowanego. Gdy odjechaliście, pomyślałem, że powinienem był go ostrzec, czy coś, ale wpadłem na to za późno.

Westchnęłam. Zaczynałam wierzyć w teorię Jaspera o moim wzbudzaniu nadopiekuńczości w innych.  
- Cieszę się, że nie pomyślałeś o tym wcześniej. Nie chciałam terroryzować Mike'a, lecz jedynie utrzymać go na dystans. A jeśli chodzi o dzisiaj, doszłam do wniosku, że po spędzeniu ze mną całego dnia masz mnie dość i nie będziesz chciał, bym przeszkadzała wam w meczu.  
- Nigdy nie będę miał cię dość, ale prawdopodobnie nie przysporzyłbym ci dzisiaj dużo rozrywki. Wiem, że nie lubisz oglądać sportowych rozgrywek – przyznał niechętnie. - Więc, gdzie dzisiaj się podziewałaś? Dzwoniłem wiele razy.  
- Byłam z przyjacielem. - Nie mogłam zanegować faktu, że moje odpowiedzi były ogólnikowe.  
- Z przyjacielem, co? Przyjacielem, o którym nie chcesz powiedzieć Charliemu? Kto to?

Zdecydowałam, że nie mogę okłamywać Jacoba, zwłaszcza, jeśli wiedział, że Jasper jest w mieście.  
- Spędziłam dzień z Jasperem. - Usłyszałam, jak Jake gwałtownie wciąga powietrze.  
- Cullenem? - wyszeptał.  
- Właściwie, to Hale. - _Tak naprawdę to Whitlock_. - Ale owszem, brat Edwarda.  
- Bello... - Jego głos przebrzmiewał zarówno zmartwieniem jak i dezaprobatą.  
- Wyraziłeś swoje zdanie już wczoraj, Jake. Ale już ci mówiłam – on nie zostanie tu na zawsze. A poza tym rozmowy z nim naprawdę pomogły mi zrozumieć sytuację z Edwardem.  
- Jasne, jasne. Po prostu dopilnuj, żeby mówienie było jedyną rzeczą, którą zrobi. - Poczułam, że się rumienię. Czasem sama rozmowa może być niebezpieczna.

- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, Jacobie Black, że to nie jest tak. On kogoś ma – nawet, gdybym była zainteresowana, a nie jestem, znajduje się poza moim zasięgiem. A poza tym, kto umarł i mianował cię moją przyzwoitką?  
- Hm, myślę, że to byłaś ty, Bells. Kiedy poprosiłaś mnie o pomoc z Mikiem.  
- Och, to była tylko jednorazowa pomoc! I wcale nie potrzebuję przyzwoitki z Jasperem, więc możesz się wreszcie odczepić. - Poczułam się naprawdę urażona.  
- Spokojnie, Bello. Jezu, coś ty zrobiła? Wstałaś lewą nogą, czy co? - Teraz to on był zraniony. Cholera, nie chciałam być czepialska.  
- Wybacz mi, Jake. Po prostu, cóż... Ile wie Charlie?

Minęła chwila, zanim Jacob odpowiedział, jak gdyby zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.  
- Nic mu nie powiedziałem i nie widziałem, żeby wykonywał jakieś telefony, więc, o ile mam rację, o niczym nie wie. - Nagle Jacob stał się poważny. - Ale, Bello, jeśli spędzanie czasu z tym facetem jest takie niewinne, dlaczego nie chcesz, by Charlie o tym wiedział?

Tą uwagą trafił w dziesiątkę. Jasne, wiedziałam, że Charlie nie będzie szalał na wieść o tym, że spędzałam wiele godzin sam na sam ze starszym chłopakiem w domu, gdzie nie mieliśmy rodzicielskiej kontroli, ale było coś jeszcze, co sprawiało, że wizyty były tajemnicą. Nie chciałam, by ktoś dowiedział się, że Jasper jest tutaj, bo wiedziałam, że może wyjechać lada dzień. I nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że porzuciło mnie dwóch braci Cullen, bez względu na rodzaj mojej więzi z Jasperem.

- To skomplikowane, Jake. Charlie zobaczy to w taki sam sposób, jak ty, a to poplącze sprawy i niepotrzebnie je utrudni. Będzie łatwiej, jeśli o niczym się nie dowie. Błagam, nic mu nie mów – poprosiłam.  
- Spokojnie, Bells, nie będę kablem. Mam tylko nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz. I powiedz Jasperowi, że jeśli w nieodpowiedni sposób dotknie włosów na twojej głowie, wyrwę mu serce i nakarmię nim wilki. - Zaśmiałam się, ale nawet dla mnie brzmiało to nieszczerze.  
- Dzięki, Jake. A co ostatniej części, myślę, że to nie będzie potrzebne.  
- Okej, Bells. - Usłyszałam rezygnację w jego głosie. - Charlie wyjechał stąd kilka minut temu, więc powinien być wkrótce w domu. Pomyślałem, że chcesz wiedzieć.

Spojrzałam na zegarek. Było już późno, a ja wciąż nie odrobiłam zadań i nie zajęłam się domem. Kurczę.  
- Okej, muszę uciekać. Jeszcze raz dziękuję, Jake. Za wczoraj i dzisiaj. - Pożegnaliśmy się i odłożyłam słuchawkę.

Pobiegłam na górę, by ocenić ilość zadania i sytuację praniową. Zmartwiłam się, gdy zobaczyłam ile rzeczy zostawiłam na ostatnią chwilę. I wciąż nie skontaktowałam się z Benem, żeby powiedział mi, co przegapiłam, gdy odpłynęłam na piątkowych zajęciach. Po wykonaniu paru telefonów, zastałam Bena u Angeli. Na szczęście, zadana praca nie wymagała wiele wysiłku.

Resztę wieczoru spędziłam naprzemiennie włączając pranie i odrabiając zadania, przerywając jedynie, by zjeść pieczeń, którą Charlie przyniósł od Clearwaterów. Jeśli zauważył, że po całym dniu odrabiania zadań i zajmowania się domem wciąż mam za dużo obowiązków, nie skomentował tego.

Dzięki pracy, którą musiałam zrobić, czas mijał znacznie szybciej. Po obejrzeniu wiadomości, Charlie udał się do sypialni, a ja wciąż odrabiałam zadanie z hiszpańskiego. Wszystkie bezsenne noce w końcu mnie dopadły i z wysiłkiem skupiałam się na krótkiej historii, którą miałam napisać. W końcu, zrozumiawszy, że przegrałam walkę, zamknęłam notatnik z nadzieją dokończenia zadania jutro, na korytarzu szkolnym.

Szybko zakończyłam wieczorną toaletę i ubrałam piżamę. Upewniłam się, że mój nowy telefon jest podłączony do ładowarki, po czym włożyłam do ucha słuchawkę. Oczekiwałam rozmowy z Jasperem. Ponieważ byłam zmęczona, nie spodziewałam się, że konwersacja potrwa długo, ale cieszyłam się na myśl o zaśnięciu przy dźwięku jego głosu. Zgasiłam światła i wślizgnęłam się pod pled. Potem sięgnęłam po telefon, i przytrzymałam klawisz z numerem jeden.

- Nareszcie – powiedział miękko. - Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy nie zmieniłaś zdania.  
- To głupie. Dlaczego miałabym to zrobić?  
- Nie wiem. Spędziliśmy dziś razem dużo czasu. Sądziłem, że osiągnęłaś swój limit. - Brzmiał tak, jakby wierzył, że to mogła być prawda. Poczułam potrzebę uświadomienia go.  
- Jasper, delektowałam się każdą minutą, którą spędziliśmy razem. Chciałabym, żeby to trwało dłużej.  
- Ja też, maleńka, ja też. - Mmm, wciąż uwielbiałam sposób, w jaki wypowiadał to słowo, ale byłam zbyt zmęczona na fikołki w moim brzuchu.  
- Idzie ci świetnie, prawda? - zapytałam, by rozproszyć samą siebie.  
- Co?  
- Trening. Dłuższe przebywanie z ludźmi i ze mną. Twoja samokontrola i wytrzymałość znacznie się poprawiły.  
Zawahał się.  
- Tak, znacznie.  
- Jak długo jeszcze? - Nie chciałam kończyć myśli. Byłam przekonana, że zrozumie pytanie. Musiałam wiedzieć, ile czasu zostało, zanim wróci do rodziny.  
- Nie jestem pewien – wyszeptał. - Jakiś czas. - Westchnęłam z niewielką frustracją. W wampirzym pojęciu 'jakiś czas' mógł być liczony w dniach, lub latach.

- Miałaś udany wieczór? - zapytał, najwyraźniej pragnąc zmienić temat.  
- W porządku. Tak naprawdę był nudny. Zrobiłam zadania domowe i pranie. A ty?  
- Oglądałem _Firefly_.  
- Oglądasz dalej beze mnie? Nie fair!  
- Oczywiście, że nie, Bello. Obejrzałem odcinki z pierwszej płyty.  
- Ale widzieliśmy je wcześniej – stwierdziłam, zaskoczona.  
- Ty widziałaś je wcześniej – poprawił. - Ja głównie oglądałem ciebie.  
Zarumieniłam się. Wiedziałam, że mówi prawdę.  
- Dlaczego właściwie to robiłeś?  
- To było bardziej interesujące od oglądania serialu.  
- Myślałam, że _Firefly_ jest twoim ulubieńcem.  
- Owszem, dlatego oglądam go dziś jeszcze raz, pomimo mojej świetnej pamięci. Ale widok twojej twarzy i twoich reakcji, gdy oglądałaś to po raz pierwszy, cóż, nie przegapiłbym tego za nic w świecie. Czułem się tak, jakbym również oglądał to po raz pierwszy.

- Hmmm – wymruczałam. Byłam coraz bardziej zmęczona, zbyt zmęczona, by spróbować odpowiedzieć.  
- Nie mogę się doczekać, by obejrzeć z tobą kolejny odcinek w czwartek. - Zmarszczyłam brwi. Czwartek był tak odległy. Nie rozumiałam, dlaczego nie moglibyśmy spotkać się wcześniej.  
- Nie chcesz, bym przychodziła przed czwartkiem? - zapytałam, lekko zraniona. Przez chwilę nie odpowiadał i poczułam przytłaczający mnie strach.  
- Z chęcią zobaczyłbym cię wcześniej, Bello, ale miałaś kilka dni wolnego z rzędu, więc stwierdziłem, że będziesz pracować. A skoro nie moglibyśmy się spotkać, zaplanowałem polowanie poza miastem.  
Tym razem to ja umilkłam, przetrawiając informacje. Wyjeżdżał. _Nie panikuj, Bello, to tylko __polowanie. Na razie nic stałego. Wróci_. Mimo moich autosugestii, zaczynałam czuć pustkę.  
- Rozumiem. - To słowo było wszystkim, co mogłam wypowiedzieć, zanim mój głos się załamał. W jednej minucie moje oczy wypełniły się łzami, które spływały na poduszkę. Pociągnęłam bezwiednie nosem.

- Bello... - Nie potrafiłam odpowiedzieć. - Bella, maleńka... - Po raz pierwszy urok tego słowa przyniósł odwrotny skutek i łzy zaczęły płynąć szybciej. Nie miałam kontroli nad szlochami. Przykryłam prawą dłonią usta i nos, próbując zamaskować odgłosy.  
- Bello, ciii... - Jasper próbował mnie uspokoić, ale niewiele zdziałał. - Ciii... moja maleńka... ciii... proszę. - To ostatnia, pełna desperacji prośba w końcu przebiła barierę i natychmiast mnie zatrzymała. Intensywność szlochów zmniejszyła się.  
- Ja... - Szloch. - Przepraszam... - Szloch. - Nie chciałam być... - Szloch. - Takim dzieciakiem... - Szloch.  
- Ciii, nie jesteś dzieckiem. Rozumiem. Powinienem był sobie uzmysłowić...  
- Uzmysłowić co? - Szloch.  
- Że zbyt wcześnie na podróż. Powinienem przewidzieć, jak to na ciebie wpłynie.  
Szloch.  
- Nie... - Szloch. - Skąd mogłeś... - Szloch. - Wiedzieć... - Szloch... - Że będę... - Szloch. - Taka żałosna... - Szloch.  
- Nigdy tak nie mów – powiedział ostro. - Nigdy nie używaj tego słowa, gdy będziesz mówić o sobie.  
- Ale jestem – jęknęłam. - Taka właśnie jestem.  
- Bello... - Ponownie zaczął błagać. - Przestań, Bello, proszę. Zabijasz mnie, maleńka. Łamiesz mi serce. Nie pojadę. Będę polował blisko domu. Tylko przestań płakać.

Jego wzmianka o polowaniu spowodowała, że coś zaskoczyło w moim umyśle, jakieś wspomnienie czające się tuż pod powierzchnią. Desperacko próbowałam skupić się i przypomnieć, dlaczego polowanie blisko domu było tak ważne. Nagle wszystko sobie uzmysłowiłam i przestałam szlochać.

- Nie! - wykrzyknęłam, mój głos znacznie się wzmocnił. - Powinieneś wyjechać na polowanie.  
- Co? - Wydawał się zdezorientowany. - Nie muszę wyjeżdżać, Bello. W okolicy jest dużo zwierzyny.  
- Wiem – odpowiedziałam. - Ale i tak musisz wyjechać. Ktoś cię widział. Może gdybyś już nie został zauważony, nikt nie musiałby o tobie wiedzieć.  
- Kto mnie zobaczył? – zapytał, wciąż zdezorientowany. - Nie wyczułem wokół żadnego człowieka od wielu dni, z wyjątkiem Port Angeles.  
- Jacob powiedział mi, że podsłuchał rozmowę jego ojca z Samem Uleyem. Najwyraźniej Sam zobaczył cię gdzieś w pobliżu granicy rezerwatu. Musiałeś polować.

Jasper nie odpowiedział od razu. Kiedy to zrobił, jego głos ciągle przepełniony był niedowierzaniem.  
- Zbliżyłem się do granicy tylko raz i jestem pewien, że nie wyczułem zapachu ludzkiego w promieniu wielu kilometrów. Sprawdziłem wcześniej, by upewnić się, że nie dojdzie do żadnych wypadków.  
- Wiem tylko to, co przekazał mi Jake. A powiedział mi to zanim dowiedział się, że cię widziałam, więc nie miałby powodów do kłamstwa. Będzie lepiej, jeśli przez pewien czas będziesz polował z dala od tego terenu. Być może, jeśli nikt cię nie zauważy, nie doniosą Charliemu.

Jasper myślał nad tym przez chwilę.  
- Jesteś pewna, że dasz sobie radę, jeśli pojadę?  
- Tak – odpowiedziałam spokojnym głosem. Mogłam pozwolić mu tymczasowo wyjechać, jeśli to oznaczało, że wróci i znów się zobaczymy bez konieczności tłumaczenia wszystkiego Charliemu. - Tak jak wspominałeś, będę w szkole i w pracy. I tak nie moglibyśmy się zobaczyć.  
- Wciąż możemy rozmawiać nocami – powiedział. - Będzie zupełnie tak jak teraz, jakbym był tuż obok ciebie. - Mój oddech przyspieszył. Ręce bez mojej wiedzy poruszyły się, by odnaleźć na łóżku miejsce obok mnie. Brzmiał tak przekonująco, że przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy wszedł do mojego pokoju, a ja tego nie zauważyłam. Ale miejsce obok było ciepłe i puste.  
- I zobaczymy się w czwartek? - Nieudolnie próbowałam ukryć ziewnięcie.

Zachichotał cicho.  
- Tak, zobaczysz mnie w czwartek. Ale teraz naprawdę powinnaś pójść spać. Jutro idziesz do szkoły.  
- Nie chcę – odparłam buńczucznie. - Porozmawiajmy jeszcze.  
- Maleńka, miałabyś coś przeciwko, gdybym spróbował czegoś innego? - zapytał szeptem.  
- Nie – odpowiedziałam z wahaniem.  
- Więc zamknij oczy. - Posłuchałam jego rozkazu. I wtedy Jasper zaczął śpiewać, jego ciepły bas otulał moje uszy.

_Kiedy niebo spada  
niczym koc na Twe ramiona,  
a księżyc jest jak matka -  
wiecznie Cię pilnująca,  
brzask jest tak znajomy,  
powinniście być razem  
jak mgła otulająca górę – na zawsze  
tak miękko – tak słodko,  
całkowicie Cię otaczając,  
śpiewając Ci kołysankę -kołysankę dla Ciebie,  
kołysankę, kołysankę dla Ciebie_.*

Była również druga zwrotka, ale nie rozpoznawałam już słów. Wszystko, co słyszałam, to jego kojący głos, utulający mnie do snu.

* * *

*_when the sky has fallen  
like a blanket on your shoulder  
and the moon is like a mother  
looking over you forever  
and the dawn is so familiar  
you were meant to be together  
like a fog around a mountain - forever  
so softly - so sweetly  
surrounding you completely  
sing you a lullabye - a lullabye to you  
lullabye - a lullabye to you_  
(Concrete Blond - Lullabye)

Od Autorki: **Ach, **_**smutek rozstania tak bardzo jest miły**_** (Romeo i Julia, W. Shakespeare, przypis tłumaczki). I Jasper śpiewający Belli w nocy, cóż, mogłabym przejąć tak nuconą kołysankę w każdej chwili.  
Piosenka to **_**Lullabye**_** śpiewana przez Concrete Blond z płyty Bloodletting. Świetna płyta do wampirzych opowieści. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, jakie uczucia wg mnie powinny targać Bellą, ****gdy opuścił ją Edward, posłuchajcie piosenki **_**Beast**_** z tego właśnie albumu.  
Proszę, poświęćcie chwilę na poinformowanie mnie o Waszych wnioskach (uwielbiam, kiedy ludzie mówią mi o swoich ulubionych fragmentach). Komentarze naprawdę przyspieszają proces pisania.**


End file.
